Flying Saucers
by Chuquita
Summary: It's been 13 years since Veggie first landed on Earth, and newschannels are starting to finally replay the videos taken of the two aliens who blew up Eastern City. The newscasters along with the FBI and scientists are beginning to believe that the smaller
1. Video Veggies and flying saucers

9:22 PM 4/17/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Trigun"  
Milly: You should never get between people and their pudding!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Goku: Ahh, pudding... (muses)  
Chuquita: You know at first I thought that show was going to be boring and angsty, but it's actually pretty funny! :) The  
main character actually reminds me a tiny bit of Vejitto.  
Goku: Hee~~ Ji-chan has a cameo in today's story. Along with Goggie!  
Vegeta: I can tell by the title that I'm going to be in much humiliation during THIS one.  
Chuquita: Aw, not really Veggie. Actually, it's less than the last one!  
Vegeta: (sighs) Thank God!  
Chuquita: In today's Corner we're gonna talk about a couple things; well, namely stuff about Veggie, seeing as this fic is a  
slightly more Veggie-centered one.  
Goku: (giggles) In Veggie's little Veggie-mind, he is ruler over all.  
Vegeta: (snorts) I do NOT have a little mind.  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) We're actually planning on talking about how certain things about Veggie were "magically" altered after  
the course of defeating each villain; physical things :)  
Vegeta: (flatly) You've been lookin at your mangas again, haven't you, Chu?  
Chuquita: (grins) Yes I have!  
Goku: [pulls out Chu's dbz graphic novels aka 'chunky books' and several english Shounen Jumps] When little Veggie first  
a-ppeared he was very very little and had small eyeballs and his lil Veggie-hair was almost kinda curly at the tips! [holds  
up chunky book #2 w/Veggie first stepping out of the spaceship and chunky book #1 w/Veggie sitting on an alien while eating  
it's arm] (grins) Wow Veggie, you sure were hungry--  
Vegeta: (annoyed) Will you cut that out and get back to finishing up this idiotic thing, Kakarrotto! I feel like I'm on an  
unpleasant version of the "This is Your Life" gameshow!  
Goku: (giggles at Veggie) Heehee, "unpleasant". (to audiance) Anyway, by the end of the Veggie-as-the-bad-guy episodes--  
Vegeta: --villain! Not "bad-guy".  
Goku: Awww, Veggie was never a "villain" (laughs at the idea) he was just midlead and confused. That has happened to Veggie  
more than once within the tv series. (nods)  
Vegeta: (groans) Refusing to acknowledge that I was ever evil in the first place!.......and people say _I'M_ in denial!  
Goku: (happily) No you're not, little Veggie! You're in de-chair! [points to Veggie's seat]  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Why me?  
Goku: Why not! Anyway [back to graphic novels] Not only did Veggie's height used to be extra-little, but his limbs were as  
well! In't that kawaii!  
Vegeta: (looks at book) I ONLY LOOK LITTLE THERE BECAUSE YOU'RE COMPAIRING ME TO NAPPA! _EVERYONE_ IS "LITTLE" COMPAIRED TO  
NAPPA!!!  
Chuquita: He's got a point, Son.  
Goku: (pause) .... (cheery) OH-KAY! [points to mid-Freeza picture] Veggie's eyes also get much bigger after we beat Freeza!  
I think it's cuz little Veggie's eyes bulged out of his little head so many times on so many different pages that they just  
got stuck that way! Hahaha, or maybe it's just thanks to that sleep he got while "kaka-sitting" me!  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) "Kaka-sitting"?  
Goku: Yeah, I figured that's what Veggie would call it so I just beat him to the punch. (big cheesy grin)  
Vegeta: (groans) Oh brother!  
Goku: Veggie's not such a good babysitter if he keeps falling asleep while sitting for the baby who is the one who is really  
supposed to be asleep.  
Vegeta: WERE you asleep, Kakarrotto?  
Goku: (big grin) Yes.  
Vegeta: Then my job there is done.  
Chuquita: What I thought was weird was how you slept against Son's container in the show, yet in the manga you slept outside  
against the side of the ship.  
Goku: (smiles sweetly at Veggie) Show-Veggie luvs me~~~ and wanted to keep his favorite peasant nice and safe!  
Vegeta: I DID NOT! (grumbles) We needed you to aid in fighting Freeza. I swore I would kill you afterword.  
Chuquita: Aw Vedge, you know you'd never kill Son-kun!  
Vegeta: (looks over at Goku)  
Goku: (staring back w/big sparkily eyes and sighing)  
Vegeta: (twitches) Oh God.....I'd never be able to live with myself.....KUSO KAKARROTTO AND HIS KAKA-GERMED CHARMS!!!  
Goku: HEEEEEE~~~~!!!  
Chuquita: Before we get to a little snipit of what the fic has to do with, I'd like to list or poll/thought question.  
Vegeta: (skeptic) "thought question"?  
Chuquita: Yes, you need to think for a second if you want to answer it.  
Vegeta: I guess that puts Kakarrotto out of the running, doesn't it. (smirks)  
Goku: ...wha?  
  
Poll/thought question: If you could ask Akira Toriyama one question about the series/characters/etc, what would it be?  
  
Chuquita: I would ask him how they thought up Veggie and he had any other character designs he might've used for the  
character but got scrapped.  
Goku: Oooh, I cannot imagine Veggie looking like anyone else.  
Chuquita: You were originally a talking monkey.  
Goku: ..........really?  
Chuquita: And Bulma was a cowgirl.  
Vegeta: (snickers) Somehow I can't see her riding a horse without falling off.  
Chuquita: And Oolong was big, fat, and taller than Yamcha!  
Vegeta: Mmm, pork. Roasted pork.  
Goku: You can't eat our friends just because they're made out of the same stuff you find in your local grocer's freezer!  
Vegeta: (ignoring him) With mayonnaise...  
Goku: (pause) ...mayonnaise? Real mayonnaise? (sniffs the air absent-mindedly at the thought)  
Vegeta: (musing) Yeah...and a nice warm roll with various toppings and condiments placed upon the pork...  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I think you're both hungry.  
Goku: We're saiyajins, we're always hungry.  
Chuquita: Anyway, today's fic has to due with Veggie's first arrival on Earth, that city Nappa blew up, and (shown in the  
animé) the rather large amount of footage the ZTV crew took of the "aliens" that is suddenly being re-played on their news  
show.  
Goku: (grins) It's what happens when the rest of West City finally realizes that Veggie's an alien!  
Vegeta: (twitches)  
Chuquita: AND the reward that's being put out for the person or persons who can capture the "alien" and hand him over to the  
FBI and/or the scientists to be subjected to dozens of experiments!  
Goku: (proudly) Which is why _I_ will be there to save little Veggie from those who would hand his cute lil Veggie-self over!  
Vegeta: (dryly) Well, THAT'S re-assuring.  
Goku: (grins) Yes it is!  
  
Summary: It's been 13 years since Veggie first landed on Earth, and newschannels are starting to finally replay the videos  
taken of the two aliens who blew up Eastern City. The newscasters along with the FBI and scientists are beginning to believe  
that the smaller alien is still alive, AND walking among the Earthlings. Now there's a 100 million $ reward for the capture  
of the alien, and everybody wants to take advantage of it, including Chi-Chi and the other members of the Z-senshi who  
particularly don't care for the ouji. But what happens when Veggie reveals to the press that Goku is also an alien? Will the  
gang be able to save the two saiyajins from ending up subjects in a series of, private, secret experiments on their minds  
and bodies? Will there be anything left to save by the time they get there?  
  
Vegeta: Hmmph! I'm worth way more than a few 100 million dollars!  
Goku: A pair of snazzy sunglasses--5 dollars, new ps2 game system--300 dollars, a warm soft hug from little Veggie--priceless  
!! [hugs Veggie tightly against him]  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) .....*twitch*......  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Hercule Hercule Hercule! I SWEAR if I have to do one more news story on him I'm gonna kill somebody! " one of the  
writers at ZTV ranted as she paced across the room. The other two ZTV writers sweatdropped.  
" It's not like we have a choice, " the man in the chair across from her in the tiny room said, " After all,  
Hercule's been in the media for nearly 15 years now. " he shrugged, tired.  
" 15? HA! It feels like forever! " the female writer groaned.  
" 13. "  
" What? " she and her fellow news-writer turned to the third person in the room; a man wearing sunglasses who was  
pulling out random tapes from the gigantic videotape case against the wall. He glanced at the one he took out, then put it  
back.  
" Actually, the guy won the martial arts tourny only 13 years ago. " he corrected them, " We really did a lot of  
coverage for that to get the public's mind off the alien invasion that happened a few months earlier. " the man thought back,  
adjusting his sunglasses.  
" You mean to tell me we were attacked by "aliens"? " the girl scoffed, " As in flying saucers and little green men  
with antenna who point death-rays at people and force them to "take us to your leader". " she joked, " What a joke! "  
" It's not a joke. It really happened. " chair-boy nodded.  
" Yeah, besides, that idea of space-aliens is so stereotypical. " sunglasses rolled his eyes, " These guys took out  
all of Eastern City not even a minute after they crash-landed there. " he said seriously, " Of course after the Tournament  
the media was forced to do its best to get the general public to forget about us even being invaded. " sunglasses shrugged,  
" You obviously were either too young to remember or didn't live around here at the time. " he took an older, dusty tape out  
of the case near the bottom of the wall, " For 3 solid months it was ALL OVER the news. These two aliens---they looked  
exactly like humans, only with these furry tails around their waists. "  
" Like a dog's? " the girl blinked.  
" Like a monkey's. " chair-boy grinned, pointing to his own waist.  
Sunglasses popped the tape into a vcr connected to the dozens of small tv screens on the conjoining wall to the tapes  
, " And what's best about THIS news story, is that Hercule isn't even in it. " he smirked.  
" Yeah! A bunch of the guys from the previous Tenkaichi Budokai finalists went up against the aliens--and half of 'um  
got SLAUGHTERED! " chair-boy exclaimed as the screen suddenly came on. The camera seemed to be held shakily by a frightened  
person who was hiding partially behind a rock about 2 miles from the rubble that had been Eastern City. The camera was  
pointed up in the air at two seemingly floating figures. A gigantic, mammoth-built bald one and a smaller one with a large  
tuft of hair on his head. The little one seemed like an orderve compaired to the bald figure, who was now laughing  
boisterously at their deed. The smaller alien snarled something to the larger one, instantly shutting him up, the two then  
flew off into the distance. The tape skipped a bit and then flashed to a completely different angle, set high over a rocky  
terrain where the figures from before stood in a standoff with a taller, green one and two shorter figures.  
" The tapes were all edited together, they showed all the film all at once for a news special. " sunglasses commented  
while the others before the screen stared at it.  
The smaller figure noticed the camera and suddenly flew at it, hovering before the camera while snickering to  
himself, " Well well well, look what we have here. " he smirked, cocking his head while he kept his hands on his hips.  
" OH MY GOD!! THAT'S THE GUY FROM THE ICE CREAM PARLOR!!! " the girl shrieked.  
" What? " chair-boy looked at her oddly.  
" He--he was there yesterday before me in line buying a strawberry ice-cream cone with this big goofy guy in karate  
gi! " her eyes widened as she watched the camera man back up.  
" That's impossible, Mer. " chair-boy said as the alien aimed and fired a ki blast at the helicopter. The camera-man  
lept out and fell to the ground, crying out in pain. From the camera angle it was still possible to make out the small alien  
floating back down towards those he was in a standoff with before.  
" It IS! I know that's him, I know that voice! Deep, thick-sounding voice on a little guy with flame-shaped hair.  
It's gotta be the same one! He had a fit in the ice cream shop! Kept yelling at the bigger guy that there's nothing "kawaii"  
about wanting him rainbow sprinkles on his strawberry ice cream. I almost smacked them both across the head to shut up if the  
larger one hadn't picked him up and put him under his arm then carried him out of the store like it was nothing out of the  
ordinary! "  
" Really? " sunglasses looked interested.  
" Oh come on! You're not saying you actually believe that same guy who just blew up a helicopter with his FINGER is  
walking around West City eating ice-cream with rainbow sprinkles on it, do you? " chair-boy looked skeptical.  
Sunglasses smirked at him.  
" Oh GOD, you DO believe her! Help! Help! The world is coming to an end! " chair-boy exclaimed mockingly.  
Sunglasses turned to the partial newbie and smiled, " I say instead of doing another Hercule-related story, we show  
this baby and see if anything turns up. Who knows, your ice-cream mystery-guy may just be the same evil alien who nearly  
anhilated the planet. "  
The girl paled at the thought, then watched as the small alien layed a whallop of a kick on a man who looked eeriely  
similar to the one who had carried him out of the ice-cream shop under his arm while the smaller one protested in a hissy  
fit. She gulped, " ....and I was gonna hit THOSE guys?! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Welcome back to ZTV, the news station that gives you what you want, when you want---the news!! " a logo appeared on  
the tv set.  
" HEY VEGETA! ARE YOU COMING DOWN FOR LUNCH OR WHAT!!! " Bulma screamed up the stairs from down in the kitchen.  
" DID YOU MAKE IT? " Vegeta's voice called back from up in his room.  
" YES! "  
" ...THEN I'M NOT COMING DOWN! "  
" Aaugh! " Bulma griped, " FINE! BE THAT WAY! "  
" I'll eat it Bulma! " Goku grinned, scaring Bulma out of her wits. She spun around.  
" Son-kun when did you get here?! "  
" Oh, just now! " he chirped, then stuffed the sandwich in his mouth, " Mmm, appetizer. "  
Bulma sweatdropped.  
" YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MISSING, LITTLE VEGGIE!! " Goku called out in a sing-song voice, then disappeared. The  
ouji waited for this moment, then exited his room and walked down the stairs to the kitchen in his training uniform.  
" Nice timing. " Bulma said dryly.  
" I'll make my own sandwich. " Vegeta nodded, " There's no way I'm getting poisoned on yours. I'd rather let  
Kakarrotto prepare me a snack! " he opened the fridge, then took out dozens of ingredients and set them on the table with the  
speed and elegance of a master chef. The ouji pulled out a fork and a knife and began to chop away at a large slab of pork.  
" Mmm~~ Veggie's ~*COOKING*~ something! " Goku mused as he poked his head over the living room couch; where he had  
teleported to; and pleasantly sniffed the air, " Veggie's an even better cooker than Chi-chan is~~~ "  
" Well I'm glad you appreciate me, Kakay. " Vegeta boasted, " However, this sandwich is for me and me alone. Besides,  
you already ate my first one. "  
" YOU DIDN'T WANT IT! " Bulma exclaimed, then stomped off.  
Vegeta casually watched her leave, then looked over at Goku, " Care to aid me in food-preparing perfection,  
Kakarrotto? " he smirked.  
" YEA!!! " Goku squealed. Vegeta looked to his left and yelped to see Goku suddenly there, " I'M-VEGGIE'S-ASSISTANT!"  
he grinned over-excitedly. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Yeahhh.... " the ouji trailed off, avoiding any eye-contact with the now sparkily-eyed peasant, " Kakarrotto I want  
you to put these one first. " Vegeta held two small items up.  
" Rubber gloves? " Goku looked surprised, " Veggie, I don't have a disease!! "  
" No, but you DO have those kaka-germs of yours and if what happened to my future self is any indication then I can  
easily save my sanity by avoiding all contact with y--- " Vegeta trailed off as the larger saiyajin's eyes welled up with  
tears.  
" Veh-gee....*sniffle*...doesn't luv me anymore....*sniffle*... " Goku stared at him w/big sparkily, teary eyes.  
" NO--no!! That's not it! " the ouji yelped frantically, his face a light red, " I, I meant, avoiding all contact  
with you--R, your germs! Yes, haha. " he laughed nervously.  
Goku instantly brightened up, " Aww little Veggie! " he squealed, then hugged the ouji tightly, " I knew you could  
never not luv me anymore! "  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said dryly while his face continued to grow a brighter shade of red. The ouji twitched as he could  
notice all feeling in his brain beginning to shut down.  
" And now a ZTV news special! " one of the newscasters on the tv announced. Goku smiled and pulled a chair over to  
the tv and plopped himself in it along with Vegeta whom he was still holding against him.  
" Look Veggie! It's a SPECIAL! " Goku chirped.  
" Hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... " Vegeta trailed of, temporarily brain-dead while his face glowed bright red, " Kahhh-ki! "  
" ... " Goku blinked at him, " AW VEGGIE! " he grinned, hugging tighter.  
" Welcome one and all, today on ZTV we'd like to commemorate all those who were blown to pieces in the Eastern City  
explosion nearly 13 years ago this month. As some of you may remember, this very town was not destroyed by nature OR human  
forces, it happened to be the landing site of the first space-aliens ever to land upon the Earth. As you can see in this shot  
taken by an amateur cameraman, the terrifying devistation the bigger of the two aliens caused upon the city. " the view then  
switched from the newscaster to a far away shot of Nappa destroying the city with a swift move his his fingers, the smoke  
cleared to show him and Vegeta floating above the city, the ouji snapping annoyedly at the bald saiyajin. Goku's eyes widened  
at the scene. The man holding the camera backed up nervously as the camera jiggled a bit while following the two saiyajins as  
they flew off, The screen then split off back to the two newscasters while a small picture of both saiyajins appeared in the  
upper-righthand corner of the screen.  
" That's right Dan. Why the day the aliens had landed worldwide-panic had engulfed nearly the entire continent. It's  
amazing we even made it through that alien crisis without the Champ around. " the other newscaster said to him.  
" Actually Sue, as you remember, many of the then-current high-placers along with the most then-champion Son Goku-- "  
" Hey that's me! " Goku chriped happily, " Hey Veggie! They said my name on the TV! " he eagerly tried to shake  
Vegeta out his dazed, dreamy bright red state.  
A picture appeared on the screen containing photos of the senshi who had participated in the budokai and had gone to  
fight Nappa and Vegeta. There were X's over Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaoutzu, and Piccolo's heads to indicate the fighters who  
had been killed during the battle.  
" VeggieVeggie look! " Goku propped Vegeta up higher on his lap, then smacked the ouji lightly across the face,  
however 'light' for Goku was about a strong slap by a human and evidently knocked Vegeta's brain back to reality.  
" Who-the-wha?......YOU SLAPPED ME!! " Vegeta snapped suddenly at Goku, who quickly turned the ouji's head back to  
the tv's direction from over his shoulder at the larger saiyajin.  
" Look Veggie I am on tv! " he said eagerly.  
Vegeta blinked at the screen to see the many small photos. Goku's, at the top, looked as if he had just been rewarded  
with a coupon to an all-you-can-eat-buffet, " Nice picture, Kakarrotto. " he said sarcastically.  
" I KNOW! " Goku said in a star-struck tone, " I can't believe I'm on the TV! " he squealed, then paused, " I wonder  
if Chi-chan can see me. Oh I should call her and tell her to turn the news on. " the large saiyajin reached for the phone  
only to have Vegeta stop him.  
" Now now, Kakarrotto, the last thing we need at the moment is Onna screaming at us for one thing or another. She's  
been extra-insane about us even being in the same building together after that entire "mirai kakarroujo" thing. " Vegeta  
snorted.  
" Not to mention terri-fied of future you's "compact oozaru" form. " Goku cheerfully added.  
" Hai. " Vegeta smirked, then pulled out a little tape-recorder and held it to his mouth, " Note to self: learn how  
to control oozaru form long enough to transform into ssj4 so I can continuously frighten Onna out of her wits with it. "  
Goku sweatdropped.  
" Say Kakarrotto, what're you and the rest of the earth-bakas on the tv for anyway? " Vegeta asked, putting his  
tape-recorder away.  
" Oh, it's the 13th anniversary of Veggie's first visit to Earth. " Goku smiled. The ouji paled, " Remember how they  
had all those newscrews around cuz Yajirobe tried to take credit as our gang's "manager" by telling the media about two evil  
aliens landing. They just showed that big guy you were with but killed destory an entire city! " he explained.  
" You mean Nappa. "  
" Yeah! " Goku replied, " I forgot his name for a second. " he said, then smiled sweetly at Veggie, " That means it  
wasn't Veggie's fault all those poor people blew up after all! You were just another innocent by-stander, ~*weren't*you*~? "  
the larger saiyajin cooed while pinching one of Vegeta's cheeks.  
" Et go ouf i ace. " Vegeta felt a vein bulge on his forehead, then smacked Goku's hand away and rubbed his tugged-at  
cheek, " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY KAKA-GERMS YOU COULD'VE JUST SPREAD ONTO MY BODY! I could be a complete kaka-loving  
MORON by the end of the day if you keep putting your hands that close to my BRAIN! " he snapped. Goku only laughed.  
" Aw Veggie, my kaka-germs mean no harm to you! " Goku grinned.  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta rolled his eyes, then pulled up a chair and sat next to Goku infront of the tv.  
" Veggie sure he doesn't wanna take his spot back on my lap and save some space? " the larger saiyajin offered  
warmly.  
" I would rather eat my own dung. " Vegeta stated shortly.  
" Oh, oh-kay! " Goku said happily, " ...........what's dung? "  
" Ugh... " Vegeta groaned.  
" The insanely large, brutal-looking alien who took out took out the city was also the one killed 3 of the 4  
fatalities of the battle. The 4th being destroyed by this grotesque green creatures the aliens grew out of the soil. " the  
newscaster woman's perky voice said overtop video of the battle between Nappa and the others, " While the hulkingly large  
alien did battle with the planets strongest martial artists, the cute, littler alien sat on the side of this log in the  
backround here. "  
Vegeta dunked his head down and covered his face with his hands, " Oh, God..... " he groaned, then peeked over at  
Goku, who was grinning at him like a mad-man; the larger saiyajin's bottom right eye-lid twitching with glee, " OHHH!!! I  
can't believe they just called me "cute" and "little" on national tv!!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" EEEEEEEE~~~~~ " Goku let out a happy yell, then glomped onto the ouji, " LITTLEVEGGIESCUTE!!! " he squealed, then  
took a deep breath, " The television says so! And the television doesn't lie~~~ " the larger saiyajin said to the smaller  
one.  
" You don't watch too much tv, do you Kakarrotto? " Vegeta asked flatly.  
" NOPE! " Goku chirped.  
" Fortunately one of the small green monsters along the bald alien were both destoryed by the smaller alien. The only  
two known deaths the little guy was responsible for. " she said as the screen went back to the newscasters.  
" This lead investigators to believe that the smaller of the two aliens was also the most powerful of the two, and,  
by his actions and re-actions to the larger one, also their leader. " the man to the right of her added.  
" It took you THAT long to figure it out. Bakas.... " Vegeta rolled his eyes as he sat back in his chair.  
" By this time, the winner of the 33rd Tenkaichi Budokai, Son Goku had arrived on the scene and after the bigger  
alien had been dealt with, he along with the smaller alien flew off to an undisclosed location to do battle. But how do we  
know that's what they really DID do wherever they went? " the newscaster said with a smile, " Well that's because unlike  
other news channels, we here at ZTV are willing to risk putting our lives on the line to bring you, the viewer, up close and  
personal to the news today! Even if it means being annihilated by an alien's death-rays! "  
" Hahaha, speak for yourself Dan. " the woman laughed lightly at him. 'Dan' sent her a slight agitated glare, then  
turned back to the audiance.  
" Here we have a clip from our expert ZTV camera crew who taped the entire battle from a hidden, camouflaged vehicle  
that appeared to the common eye to be no more than a large rock. Miraculously, the crew survived; even after the small alien  
somehow turned into a giant were-ape and began to crush everything. " the screen turned back to more video footage, this time  
of the two saiyajins first battle together.  
" Wow Kakarrotto, look how SLOW we're moving! " Vegeta, who had taken to the shots and picking the battle apart as if  
he were actually there, " Even the cameras were able to capture us without much trouble at all. " the ouji observed, then  
snickered, " Heh-heh, look how much of an advantage I had over you, Kakarrotto; if your earth friends hadn't interfered I  
probably would've won! "  
" But then I would've died. " Goku said while still staring at the screen with intensity.  
" ...huh. Yeah you're right. I would've killed you. " Vegeta sat back, then cocked an eyebrow at the larger saiyajin,  
" What're YOU so focused on anyway? "  
Goku paused, then glanced at Vegeta and looked the ouji up and down. Vegeta froze on the spot, twitching. He sighed  
with relief when Goku finally went back to staring at the screen. The larger saiyajin then peeked at the ouji out of the  
corner of his eye, staring again.  
" STOP STARING AT ME!!!! " Vegeta screamed with embarassment.  
" Now what're you guys doing? " Bulma said curiously, walking back into the room to put her now-empty glass of iced  
tea in the sink.  
" One of the news channels keeps replaying things they taped from my first battle with Kakarrotto; apparently its the  
13th "anniversary" of the Earth being "attacked" by "space aliens" and they're playing all sorts of things that were taped by  
people when I first arrived here. " Vegeta explained, then pointed at Goku, " AND HE KEEPS STARING AT ME!! "  
" ... " Bulma looked at the screen, shocked to see there was actually footage of the fight, " They must've aired this  
originally while we were all on Namek or else I would've seen it the first time around. " she said, surprised, " Wow is this  
what you two look like when you go out to spar? Your both too fast for me to be able to watch now anyway. "  
" Hai, it looks about like this, only we're not trying to kill each other and the battles are more intense due to our  
abilities to reach ssj levels. " Vegeta nodded.  
Goku suddenly grabbed Vegeta's leg and examined it, then glanced quickly at the tv screen and back at the leg.  
" What...are.....you....doing, Kakarrotto!! " Vegeta twitched, his face glowing bright red.  
Goku looked up at him with his pupils wide and dilated, " Veggie grew. " he said in a shocked little voice.  
A confuzzled look covered Vegeta's face as the ouji cocked his head. He looked over at the screen and his own eyes  
widened to see his 13 years younger counterpart's legs were just a little over half the size of his current limbs; the Vegeta  
on the tv's arms were slightly shorter than the present one's were also.  
" I grew? "  
" Actually, you grew, then shrank again. " Bulma nodded.  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
Bulma threw down a capsule from her pocket, which revealed a life-sized height chart charting the ouji's height from  
when he first arrived on Earth, then skipping to the year he spent on Earth after the Namek-sei incident, then several  
measures during before the androids and during Cell to the 7 years and one made a few weeks after the defeat of Majin Buu,  
" As you can see, you grew slowly taller over the course of your first stay here til you went off to search for Goku in deep  
space after he beat Freeza. You had a growth spurt or something that jumped you up to a good 5'6 during the entire Cell  
encounter, then you somehow shrank over the 7-years Goku was dead and went right back to 5'0, which was only 3 inches taller  
than when you first arrived on Earth back here. " she pointed at the first measurement. " I just can't figure out how someone  
can grow, then shrink again. Then you gainned another inch after your portara fusion with Goku which currently puts you at  
5'1. But I think that's just due to whatever part of his leftover dna is still lodged in your body somewhere. It's a  
side-effect, like how Goku now has that tiny widow's peak under his bangs that gets bigger and looks even more similar to  
yours when he's in ssj3 form. " she explained. Goku grinned and held his bangs up with his hands to reveal the tiny widow's  
peak. Vegeta shuddered at it, " If only I knew HOW you were able to lose those 6 inches, and WHY you would suddenly gain them  
so late in life in the first place!! "  
" Veggie's body cannot decide on whether he wants to be little or non-little! " Goku smiled at Vegeta, " I DO  
remember Veggie being taller at one point. "  
" OH YEAH? Well I'll get taller AGAIN, you'll see!! " Vegeta shook his fist at Goku.  
" Do you know that for sure? " Bulma asked, intregued.  
" No idea. " Vegeta flatly replied. Bulma fell over, her foot twitching.  
" IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEN DON'T LIE LIKE THAT!! " she snapped at him, then sighed and turned her attention back to the  
tv, which was now showing were-ape Vegeta squeezing Goku in his hands.  
" I can't wait to perfect that compact oozaru form and use it's evil-monster-lookingness to scare Onna straight into  
old-age. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together, " Maybe I should practice my regular oozaru form again. "  
" Forget it; we have no room for you to do it and none of your training outfits are made of that super-stretchable  
material Freeza sold. You'd rip all your clothes and end up naked everytime you transformed back to normal! " Bulma sighed.  
Vegeta frowned at the information.  
" I wouldn't want to end up naked.....ESPECIALLY WITH _YOU_ HERE! " Vegeta pointed accusingly at Goku, who was now  
smiling at the tv.  
" Did you know little Veggie blew up the least amount of people of all of us who did blow up somebody that day? "  
Goku said with a musing look on his face, " I bet if it had just been Veggie who landed on Earth, he wouldnt've even blown  
up Eastern City like Nappa did. "  
" You live in a dreamworld, you know that, Kakarrot. " Vegeta said, annoyed.  
" Veggie does too. " Goku nodded, " Scaring Chi-chan and trying to make me your servant-maid and all that 'great and  
powerful saiyajin no ouji' stuff--that's Veggie dreams. " he smiled.  
The ouji sighed.  
" Can't argue with him there, huh. " Bulma smirked.  
" While the offical anniversary of the aliens landing is two weeks away, we here at ZTV decided to broadcast this  
important story ahead of time because of a new lead discovered by one of the shows writers who viewed the footage tapes. The  
person, who wishes to remain anonymous, claims the remaining, smaller alien, may still be alive. "  
Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta all froze at once; the blood rushing out of their faces.  
" The witness says to have spotted the alien at an ice cream shop in West City this past Thursday. " the woman on the  
screen said, " Whether this is true or just a case of mistaken identity is not known for sure. ZTV urges its viewers,  
however, to call in if they have spotted this creature on the streets or have information on him. " a still picture of Vegeta  
smirking at the camera the helicopter the ouji later blew up had taken of him appeared in the middle of the screen with a  
maroon backround around the photo. The network's phone number was listed in white beneath the picture.  
" Oh boy....... " Vegeta's shoulders slumped.  
" It's, not a bad picture little Veggie. Really. " Goku commented.  
" THIS ISN'T ABOUT THE PICTURE, BAKA!! I'VE BEEN ALL OVER THIS CITY ON A REGULAR BASIS!! CROWDS OF PHONE CALLS ARE  
GOING TO BE COMING IN ABOUT ME!!! " Vegeta screamed, shaking Goku by the front of his gi where his arms could reach high  
enough without feeling uncomfortable.  
" A reward is also out for the capture of this little alien. The FBI along with a special team of scientists have  
collectively offered to reward the live capture of him with a completely payment of $100 million dollars to the captor/s. "  
she explained, " Sounds like a lot of money to spend over the little guy, huh Dan? " the newslady smiled.  
" $100 million?! I'M WORTH BUCKETS-MORE THAN A MERE 100 MILLION!!! " Vegeta exclaimed, insulted.  
" How much do you think you're worth, little Veggie? " Goku asked curiously.  
Vegeta smirked, " I'm priceless. "  
The larger saiyajin burst into giggles as Vegeta sweatdropped in reply.  
" What's so funny? " the ouji pouted, annoyed.  
" It's, *giggle* nice that little Veggie thinks of himself so *giggle* expensively. " Goku tried to contain his  
laughter.  
" It would just kill you to take me seriously, wouldn't it, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said dryly.  
The larger saiyajin nodded with a little smile, " Veggie is so cute when he tries to make-bee-lieve he is rough and  
tough. "  
" Guys, Vegeta could be in a lot of trouble here. " Bulma said, her arms folded as she watched the tv. The two  
saiyajins looked over at her curiously, " First of all we don't know exactly what they would want with him in the first place  
, and with a reward for him that high.....a lot of bad people could be coming after Vegeta to take him away. "  
Goku's eyes widened as he looked over at the little ouji, then grabbed him and squeezed tightly, " No one will take  
Veggie away because I will protect him and keep his little Veggie-self safe! " he nuzzled the top of the ouji's head  
protectively.  
Vegeta grumbled, " I can take care of myself, Kakarrotto! " the smaller saiyajin attempted to push himself out of  
Goku's grasp, " Infact I could take out this entire city by myself if I wanted to so I am absolutely NO NEED of your  
protection! " he squeezed out of the hug, then stumbled back a few steps before falling on his rear. Goku laughed and clapped  
at the ouji's less-than-graceful landing. Vegeta looked up at Bulma, " Well "Genius-Woman", you don't happen to have any  
solutions to this little problem, do you? "  
" Other than just waiting it out, no. " Bulma sighed.  
" WAITING IT OUT?! We can't just "wait it out"! That's so stupid! What kind of plan is doing nothing supposed to  
accomplish! " Vegeta exclaimed, getting up, " What we need to do is develop some sort of high-tech satelite that will zap  
everyone on earth of the knowledge of that video footage! "  
" Vegeta, think realistically. " Bulma sweatdropped, " If we just wait it out, everyone will eventually forget about  
"the alien" and move on to the next scandal or intrigue. "  
" Meaning.... " Vegeta trailed off.  
" ...meaning, you'll probably have to stay hidden here at Capsule Corp for the next couple months for this to blow  
over. " she nodded.  
Vegeta fell over, " TWO OR THREE _MONTHS_!!! I CAN'T STAY HERE THAT LONG I'LL GO INSANE! "  
" You may not need to. That's only in the case that there will be little or no telephone responses. BUT, in the case  
that their phone lines get flooded with information on people who've seen you around West City, we'll have to have you  
teleport to Goku's house and stay with his family for the time being. "  
" YEAH! Veggie and I can be hiding out--like secret agents!! " Goku grinned, " And we'll wear secret agent suits and  
sneek around the house and drive fancy boats and have pens that turn into bombs and-- "  
" ... " Vegeta walked back over to Bulma with his eyes narrowed, " I am NOT going to live with Kakarrotto. " he said  
bluntly.  
" You probably won't even have to. Whoever does call in will likely not know anymore about you than the average man  
or woman walking past you down the street. " she smiled, " Anyone with enough knowledge about you to call in with any  
potential clues would have to be one of us, and you know none of us would turn you over to some top secret scientists so  
they can perform gruesome experiments on you, correct? " Bulma grinned cheesily.  
" For the money I can see Onna, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and Juuhachigou all calling in on me. " Vegeta muttered.  
" Aww, Veggie! None of them would do that! They're our friends! And friends don't turn other friends over to secret  
scientists and FBI agents! They may dislike little Veggies but they'd never tip someone off who was plotting to do painful  
things to his small, soft little body, right? " Goku explained to the little ouji.  
" Well....I guess.... " he said, still partially unsure.  
" SEE, LITTLE VEGGIE!! " Goku said happily, plopping a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, " Friends don't hand over other  
friends to evil scientists! Right Veggie? "  
" RIGHT! " Vegeta grinned boastfully, then narrowed his eyes, " Now get your kaka-germed hand off my body. "  
" O'! " Goku said, removing it, " Sorry little Veggie! " he gave the ouji another hug instead, " There, feel any  
better, little buddy? "  
The ouji's face glowed bright red, " Hehhhhhhhhhhhh~~ "  
" ... " Goku blinked, then chirped, " I THOUGHT SO!! :) "  
  
/dl  
  
" Well whadda ya know about that. The ouji's finally getting his just desserts. " Chi-Chi smirked as she watched the  
tv and beat the cake batter at the same time, " Gohan-chan, be a 'friend' and get Mommy the phone. " she said in a pleasant  
mood.  
" Kaasan, I can't just let you rat Vegeta out to the public without Toussan here to have his say in it. " Gohan said,  
concerned as he took the phone off the hook, then held it against him.  
" Oh we both already know what he'll say, "Oh no, Chi-chan! How could you even think of telling on my sweet little  
Veggie who I love so very much!", that's what he'll say. And then we'll have gotten NOWHERE! " she groaned, then perked up,  
" But Goku isn't here right now so how about handing me the phone, eh? " Chi-Chi smirked, setting down the bowl.  
Gohan looked down at the phone on the counter uneasily, " I dunno if this is a very good idea. "  
" Of course it is! " Chi-Chi happily grabbed it, " Once we phone in and tell them all about the horrible things the  
Ouji has done to all of us--not to mention what he's done to my Go-chan--they'll bring us in, reward me, and capture the  
ouji all in one blow! I get the money and they get the Ouji! "  
" And Vegeta gets his organs dissected. " Gohan finished it off skeptically, " I know he's bad Mom! But think of it  
this way: You hand over Vegeta. We get rich. Toussan finds out and goes off to save him. Toussan finds Vegeta's brain  
floating in a pickle jar in an alien-research room. He divorces from the entire family and we never see him again. "  
Chi-Chi laughed, " Hohoho! Gohan that could never happen! Goku leaving me because I sold the Ouji out to science. "  
she chuckled, " However the pickle jar thing would be amusing. Now what's that number again? " she looked over at the  
screen, then taped the correct numbers onto the phone and waited for it to ring, " Hm, so that's what the Ouji looked like  
when he first landed here, huh? " she studied the picture on the screen as the phone continued to ring, " He still looks evil  
...but, smaller. " Chi-Chi cocked her head, slightly confused.  
" He grew a little bit, but at least he didn't spurt up bigger than Toussan. " Gohan nodded, then shuddered, " Can  
you imagine if Vegeta was as tall as Piccolo!! "  
" The Ouji towering over my little Go-chan... " Chi-Chi paled at the thought and the countless horrific images. She  
quickly shook them from her head, " Best not to think of what would happen, a Ouji bigger than me AND you is a very bad idea.  
"  
" Hello? ZTV caller hotline. " a voice on the phone said suddenly.  
" OH! I'm so glad I finally reached you! " Chi-Chi said brightly, " You see, about your story on the EVIL LITTLE  
ALIEN OUJI, I have had numerous encounters with this vicious little monster and I *fake-sniffle* felt that now it's out in  
the open again that I can share my tragic story with you all. " she fake-sobbed.  
Gohan rolled his eyes, " Oh brother. She's almost as bad as Vegeta! " he left the room.  
" Hi big brother what's up! " Goten grinned as he watched Gohan sit down on the couch next to him. The chibi had been  
watching tv.  
" Mom's trying to turn Vegeta in to the FBI to get rid of him "once and for all" and so she can recieve the $100  
million dollar reward money and make us all filthy rich. " Gohan said in a dead-tone, bored of the spats between his mother  
and the saiyajin no ouji.  
" Hee~! I'm already filthy, Gohan! " Goten tugged at his gi, which was spotted with mud, " Trunks and I were building  
a fort outta mud cuz Kaasan made us get rid of our fort made of jello. "  
" I thought Toussan ate it? " Gohan cocked an eyebrow.  
" Well, he ate some of it, but then we noticed it was starting to grow mold on it so Kaasan just got rid of the rest  
using the water hose. " Goten nodded quickly, " Hey! Look big brother! Uncle Veggie's on tv! "  
They were again showing clips from Vegeta's first battle with Goku.  
" Hmm, I never did see this part. Toussan told me to go back to the Kame House with Kuririn so we'd both be out of  
the line of fire. " Gohan thought outloud, " Amazing. They fight just like they do now when they spar, only slower and Vegeta  
was trying to kill Toussan in this fight. "  
" Aw, Gohan! Uncle Veggie'd never kill Toussan! Toussan said so! " Goten said happily, then laughed, " Funny outfit  
Uncle Veggie's got on though, makes it look like he's wearing a skirt over his pants, haha! " he pointed at the tv.  
" I wouldn't say that about his saiyajin armor infront of him, Goten. " Gohan paled, then let out a chuckle, " It  
DOES sort of look like a skirt though, doesn't it? Hehheh. "  
" Hahahahahahaha!! "  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " both brothers burst into laughter at the thought.  
" GOHAN! GOTEN! " Chi-Chi excitedly lept into the room, holding the phone and covering it with one hand, " You won't  
believe this! The ZTV people think my story could seriously help them in their search for the Ouji and they want me to go on  
tv as a special guest with the newscasters!! " she felt dizzy with glee, " WOW! Just think! ME--on tv! Proclaiming the Ouji's  
injustices to the rest of that stupid city who have yet to notice it! They'll take him away and we'll all finally be free of  
his annoying, evil "wrath"! HAHA! " Chi-Chi pranced about, then hung up the phone, " I'm going upstairs to get changed! I  
can't go looking like THIS you know! " she grinned, then ran upstairs, leaving Gohan and Goten in shock.  
" Is, Uncle Veggie in trouble, Gohan? " Goten asked, worried.  
Gohan blinked as he stared blankly at the spot where he had just seen his mother perform a little dance that more  
resembled something Goku would do in a good mood, " Hai, Goten. When mom starts prancing around the living room, I'd say  
Vegeta's definately in trouble. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Now explain to me WHY you're doing this again? " Vegeta asked, cocking an eyebrow at the handful of clothes Goku  
placed on the sofa.  
" Well, I figure that since everyone wants to send Veggie away cuz they think he's a bad little Veggie that could  
hurt lots of people, that if we make little Veggie look less dangerous and a little cuter then all the tv people'll forget  
about locking him up somewhere scary and we can go back to normal! " Goku explained happily.  
" So you're going to "play dress-up" with "Veggie" so I look all "warm and fuzzy". " the ouji folded his arms,  
staring at the pile uneasily.  
" ... " Goku blinked, " Uhh, it, it only sounds like that, Veggie. But I want you to think of it like camouflage! You  
know, blending in with your surroundings. Or attempting to look unappetizing to your predator so it will ignore you and go  
away to eat something else. " he smiled, waving his hands in the air as if demonstrating something.  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said skeptically, then picked up a ouji-sized pair of fuzzy light pink mittens, " Where did you  
get all this mushy-looking clothing anyway? "  
" Oh, that. This is all stuff I bought for little Veggie over the years but Chi-chan has confiscated before I'd  
gotten a chance to give it to him. " Goku nodded happily.  
Vegeta picked up a white t-shirt with the words "I'm Kakarrotto's ~*Special Friend*~!" written in blue t-shirt marker  
in Goku's handwriting, " I can't see why. " he remarked sarcastically.  
" I also got us matching gi's! " the larger saiyajin eagerly held up a smaller version of his orange and blue gi  
along with smaller black and red boots to fit the ouji, " We can match each other! Won't that be FUN!! " he grabbed Vegeta  
and gave him a tight squeeze.  
" I can see why Onna took all these "little outfits" away from you... " Vegeta said in a faraway voice while his face  
glowed bright red.  
" Aww-haww-haww. " Bulma picked up a fuzzy red sweater with the words "Hug me" sewn into it a light pink color, " I  
saw these at the Mall a couple months ago Son-kun. " she looked over at the glowing-bright-red ouji and chuckled, " Isn't it,  
*snicker* adorable, Vegeta? " she tried to surpress her laughter.  
Vegeta took one look at the sweater and let out a mental scream within the depths of his glowing head. He instantly  
pushed himself away from Goku and wobbled backward, still weak in the knees, " Oh NO. Nononononono. " Vegeta shook his hands  
at Goku, still dazed to a point where he could be perceived as partially drunk. The ouji slapped himself across the face,  
further causing the redness to fade, " I am NOT wearing matching outfits with Kakarrotto and I am NOT wearing anything with  
the words "hug" and "me" written in PINK on them! " the smaller saiyajin fully regained his soberness. He narrowed his eyes  
at Goku, " You're just using this entire "alien" situation to get me into mushy little outfits for your own enjoyment, AREN'T  
YOU, KAKARROTTO!!! "  
" No little Veggie, I would never take advantage of you like that. " Goku said innocently, smiling at him.  
" Hai, you're not smart enough to decide to pull one over on me. " Vegeta agreed, " ...are you? "  
" Veggie try these pj's on! " Goku held up a pair of thin pink vertical striped white pajamas with the word 'kawaii'  
in bubble-letters on the back.  
" No. "  
" PLEEEEASE, Veh-GEEE~~~!! " the larger saiyajin begged.  
" Kakarrotto-- " Vegeta said warningly.  
" Come on, Vegeta. Humor him! " Bulma said.  
" WHAT?! "  
" Goku's right. If the people of Earth find you as no longer a threat then they'll leave you alone. " Bulma reasoned.  
" Heeheehee. " Goku giggled from behind Vegeta. The ouji looked over his shoulder to see a puffy pink bow tied  
sloppily around his tail, " I luv u Veggie! "  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said flatly. He looked over at Bulma, then Goku, then Bulma again and sighed, " Fine. Give me the  
stupid pj's! " he grabbed the pajamas from Goku and started to leave.  
" OH!! Veggie-wait! " Goku exclaimed.  
" What? " Vegeta looked back, concerned.  
" You forgot your head-band. " the larger saiyajin smiled sweetly as he held out a what looked like a tied-up pink  
ribbon with a small bow on a portion of it. The ouji left the room grumbling and shortly re-entered wearing the outfit.  
" I feel like a fool. " Vegeta twitched.  
" Oh Veggie-kun! You look great!--err, cuddily! " Bulma said, then grabbed a nearby blanket, " Here, this should  
help. " she gave it to him, then backed up, " There! Perfectly adorable! NOBODY'LL think you're an evil alien NOW. " she  
nodded.  
" OoooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo~~~~!!!! " a surpressed squealing sound came from  
behind him. Vegeta turned around to see Goku oohing at him while his cheeks glowed bright pink and a musing look covered his  
face, " Oh VEGGIE lookit you! You look just like a little plush toy I could take home and plop on at the end of my bed to  
protect me when I go to sleep! " Goku rambled on dreamily. Vegeta felt his own face heat up and backed away, " My  
~*Veh-gee*~! " he clasped his hands together.  
" Eh.... " Vegeta twitched uneasily.  
" Don't become so alarmed, Vegeta. This is a good thing. " Bulma said.  
" And HOW would this be such a good thing? " he groaned.  
" Simple! It's obviously working! Well, on Son-kun at least. All we have to do now is get you to speak to the people  
of West City while in one of your new little 'outfits'. They'll probably get it if you just explain to them that you mean  
no harm and use your cutsy outfit as proof that they're in no danger! "  
" ...still....I don't like the idea of having to wear one of these kaka-costumes. " Vegeta grumbled, " Can't I just  
go talk to them in my normal training gear! " he exclaimed.  
" NO! Vegeta if they see anything labeled a "space alien" that looks like it isn't completely harmless, they're  
gonna freak out! " Bulma explained.  
" How do YOU know they're THAT stupid? " Vegeta said skeptically.  
" Vegeta, these are the same people you tried to convince to aid in giving up their ki to Goku's genki-dama. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Point taken. " Vegeta nodded, " But I still think I can do it without looking overly-mushy like this. " he  
pinched the clothes he was wearing with disgust.  
" Let's try the matching gi's then! " Goku held up the veggie-sized gi while grinning ear-to-ear.  
" NO! " the ouji shrieked in panic. He ripped the pajamas off to reveal his normal blue training gi, then called  
down, " Maybe there's someway to just mildly change my appearance so that I can easiliy walk around town and influence people  
into believing that the "alien", or rather myself, will not cause their moronic-brained selves any harm. " Vegeta took the  
headband off and tossed it to the ground.  
" OOH! I KNOW! " Goku raised his arm high in the air as if he were in class, then rubbed the front of Vegeta's hair,  
causing the ouji's four bangs to plop back into place, " TAH-DAH! "  
Vegeta looked up at his now-present bangs he had pushed back into his hair after childhood so he would look more  
mature, " Kakarrot, that is the stupidest idea I've ever heard of! " he exclaimed.  
" Hi Mom, hi Uncle Goku, hi new guy. " chibi Trunks acknowledged them as he walked past carrying two video-game  
controllers over his shoulder.  
" ... " Vegeta blinked as the chibi left, " Kakarrot, that is the most brilliant idea I've ever heard of! " he  
grinned, " Trunks didn't recognize me and he's my SON! "  
" HEEE~~~ Veggie thinks I am a gene-ei-us! " Goku smiled proudly.  
" Oh come on, Vegeta. He didn't even get a good look at you! " Bulma said.  
" Well it's better than me pretending I'm a mushy-headed baka. " the ouji snorted, then proceeded to walk over to the  
closet and opened it, " Now where's my brown leather jacket? " he rubbed his chin.  
" You mean this one, Veggie? " Goku chirped. The ouji turned around and did a double-take to see Goku cheerfully  
holding up the jacket on a coat-hanger.  
" How did you--oh nevermind! " Vegeta snatched the jacket away and put it on.  
" Heeheehee, I like Veggie's jacket. " Goku poked the smaller saiyajin's shoulder.  
The ouji pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on, then plunked a badge onto the left side of his jacket.  
" 'West City Police Officer', when the heck did you get that?! " Bulma gawked.  
" ... " the ouji blinked at her.  
" Ugh. " she groaned, " Nevermind, I'm sure it's a long and painful story to re-tell. "  
" That it is. " Vegeta smirked, then turned to his fellow saiyajin, " So! Kakarrotto! How do I look? "  
" You look Officeral, little Veggie! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up sign. Vegeta nodded boastfully in agreement. Bulma  
sighed.  
" You see, Kakarrotto, by pretending to appear as a local policeman I can gain the trust of the citizens and use that  
trust to convince them that the alien they saw on the tv is far far away out in space right now; never to bother them again."  
Vegeta explained his plan.  
" But Veggie, you're right here. " Goku said, confused.  
The ouji sweatdropped, " Hai, but we don't want THEM to know that. " he patted Goku on the shoulder, " Now what  
should I call myself? " he mused.  
" Officer Ego-trip. " Bulma rolled her eyes as she strolled back to the tv.  
Vegeta ignored her, " Hmm... "  
" I know! Officer Veggie! " Goku grinned.  
" Kakarrotto, no one would take me seriously if I used that nickname for this! " Vegeta sighed, " They're already  
talking about how "cute" of an evil space-alien I make on tv. The last thing I need is another persona taken to be just as  
kawaii as my real one. " he cringed in disgust.  
" How about we call you Officer Geeeeeee~~~~ta then instead! " Goku said as he happily watched Vegeta pace around him  
in thought.  
The ouji stopped, " Baka, first that's now how you pronounce the end of my name, and second, Geta's the female form  
of my name. I'm not going to walk around introducing myself with a female name, whether the earthlings know squat about us  
saiyajins or not! That's like calling Yamcha 'Cindy' or something! "  
Goku giggled, " Heeheehee, "cindy". "  
" Think that's funny, don't ya? " Vegeta glowered at him.  
" Maybe we could put 'um both together and get-- "  
" --my real name. "  
Goku thought for a moment, " ...Veggie...--eta..oh. Veggie's right. "  
" Forget it, I'll just call myself Officer Oujisama and leave it at that. " Vegeta nodded in conclusion.  
" Uh, guys? " Bulma said with a nervous twinge to her voice, " Could you come here. " she looked over her shoulder  
only to nearly fall over to see Vegeta already standing there.  
" Officer Oujisama reporting for active duty, miss. " Vegeta said in a serious voice. Bulma sweatdropped.  
" Now what are you up t-- "  
" CAPTAIN KAKARROTTO ALSO REPORTING FOR DUTY MADAM OR SIR!! " Goku happily boomed, causing both Bulma and Vegeta to  
jump.  
" Will you cut that out! " Vegeta snapped, shaking his fist at Goku, " ...and how did you get your voice so deep all  
of a sudden anyway?! "  
" I dunno...heeheehee. " Goku laughed in his normal, high-pitched tone. Vegeta looked awkwardly confused.  
" You frighten me sometimes, you know that, Kakarrot? "  
" We're back here at ZTV with live coverage for the alien-search. " Dan the newscaster from before said. A smaller  
picture of the full-sized one of Vegeta used earlier was now in the upper right-hand corner of the screen with the words  
"Alien Search" underneath it.  
" Oh brother. " Vegeta rolled his eyes, " They could at least get a less-evil-looking picture of me. "  
" As you know our hotlines are still open for information on this creature. Well here with us today is a caller who  
says she's had numerous contacts with the alien and has said that he is very dangerous and oftentimes manipulating of those  
around him. Infact, the alien has, according to her, abducted her husband from her home nearly a dozen times! "  
" Oh no. " Vegeta's face paled, " Please tell me it isn't-- "  
" Son Chi-Chi is the wife of Son Goku; the man seen trading those devastating blows with the alien. After witnessing  
our program this morning, this brave young woman decided to come on our show and tell us what she knows to help us in our  
search for the space alien. "  
Chi-Chi walked onto the set and sat down in the empty chair to the left of the newscaster wearing one of her nicer  
outfits along with her hair tied back in a ponytail instead of its usual bun. She was holding a handkerchief up over part of  
her face and pretending to sob.  
" Chi-chan's ponytail... " the larger saiyajin said slowly while he cocked his head, grinning, " I missed Chi-chan's  
ponytail... "  
Vegeta smacked Goku across the face, " KAKARROTTO!! "  
Goku snapped out of it, " Chi-chan stopped being really sweet-n-nice to me as soon as she stopped wearing her hair in  
a ponytail. " he explained.  
" *sniffle* First of all Jon-- "  
" --I'm Dan. "  
" --Steve. " she started, the newscaster sweatdropped, " I'm so happy to *sniffle* be here. I've brought my sons with  
me; Goten, and Gohan you've seen in the tapes. " the camera swiveled to the two brothers who were seated in the front row of  
the audiance. Goten waving happily while Gohan sat there looking mortified.  
" HI TRUNKS!! " Goten shouted, grinning almost-idiotically. The camera swiveled back to Chi-Chi and the newscaster.  
" My poor sweet Go-chan would be here along with me *sniffle* today, but at the moment my baby's in the clutches of  
that EVIL LITTLE OUJI-MONSTER!!! " Chi-Chi went from crying to pointing furiously at the camera, " I SWEAR OUJI THIS IS THE  
END FOR YOU! ONCE THESE PEOPLE FIND YOU IT'S ALL OVER!!! "  
" I'm not in Veggie's clutches. " Goku said, confused, " I came over here to snack with Veggie and maybe go sparring  
outside together. "  
" Kuso! Onna's only going to make this worse. " Vegeta snarled, " She's going to make it look like I'm holding  
Kakarrotto hostage!!! " he balled his hands into fists.  
" Yeah, that's mean to do to little Veggies who never hurt anybody. " Goku nodded in agreement, looking at the screen  
in a stubborn pout. The larger saiyajin pulled something out of his gi pocket.  
" What're you doing? " Bulma asked him.  
" I am calling Chi-chan and giving her a piece of my cake! " Goku punched down numbers on the little blue cellphone  
Chi-Chi had bought him.  
" *sigh* It's a piece of your MIND, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta groaned, " Not cake. "  
" Cake where? " Goku's head bolted to attention.  
" Aaugh. " Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead.  
" *ring*ring*ring* " Chi-Chi paused her sobbing spell to hear the sound of a phone ringing in her purse. She took it  
out to see Goku's name on the little screen, ::Oh boy:: she mentally sweatdropped, " My Goku's on the phone! He must've  
managed to get out of there! " Chi-Chi said to the newscaster, relieved. She pressed the button, " Hello? "  
" Onna. " a familiar voice snickered on the phone. Chi-Chi froze, then glared.  
" Ouji... " she growled, then noticed the newscaster looking at her oddly, " Ouji. The alien, he's an ouji--a prince.  
You know; King, Queen, Prince? Royalty. " Chi-Chi explained, then went back to the phone, " Whadda you want now, Ouji. "  
" Hmm-hmm-hmm. Very sneaky move of you, Onna. Using this "alien" thing to try and get rid of me. Well I can tell you  
right now it's not going to work. " Vegeta said confidently, " And the lies and false tears aren't going to help you either."  
the ouji said.  
" Where's Goku! "  
" Oh, yes, Kakay. He's quite occupied with me at the moment. " Vegeta smirked, looking over at Goku who he had traded  
a giant lollypop for the larger saiyajin's cellphone. Goku stood there contently licking his treat while playing with  
Vegeta's tail, " Kakarrotto-chan, would you like to say hello to Onna? "  
Goku's eyes lit up, " VEGGIE'S CANDY'S YUMMY, CHI-CHAN!! " Goku's voice shouted excitedly from the backround. Chi-Chi  
paled.  
" What candy? "  
" Kakay seemed hungry so I traded him some of my nice, delicious candy-treats for use of his cell-phone to let you  
know how very happy he is here. " Vegeta chuckled, then noticed Goku tieing muliple multi-colored big puffy bows onto the  
ouji's tail while holding the lollypop in his mouth and giggling spontaniously at his work, " I GAVE YOU A TREAT NOW LEAVE MY  
TAIL ALONE!!! "  
" ... " all color drained out of Chi-Chi's face.  
" Onna? "  
" ... "  
" ONNA! " Vegeta shouted, all the hairs that weren't smushed down by the bows standing up on end, ahhing the larger  
saiyajin, " Ugh! Kakarrotto help me get these baka bows off my tail before they leave a mark! "  
" OH! " Chi-Chi said suddenly, then smirked as the rest of the color came back to her face, " Ohhhhhhh, that tail. "  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, " Get your mind outta the gutter Onna, that's NOT what I want Kakarrotto for! "  
" You know, Newscaster Dan, the evil little Ouji here's been so wildly obsessed with my sweet Go-chan ever since he  
was beaten by him in that battle. " she shifted herself so the cell phone was near the camera. Bulma looked back from the tv  
to the two saiyajins.  
" Uh, Vegeta? "  
" I'm not "wildly obsessed" with Kakarrotto! I am mildly intreged. " Vegeta corrected her, " And it wasn't after that  
battle it was after Kakarrotto hit ssj for the first time. "  
" YEAH! " Goku grinned, " I was fighting Freeza and out of nowhere Veggie pops up and says "Oh boy Kakarrotto lookit  
how amazing and cool and pretty you look! Let's fight Freeza and beat him together!" and then Veggie disappeared cuz he was  
sent to Earth by the wish I made! "  
" I didn't say it exactly that way. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " AND I NEVER CALLED YOU "PRETTY"!!! "  
Bulma chuckled.  
" I know Veggie THINKS I'm pretty. " the larger saiyajin smiled cheesily at him.  
" NO I DON'T! " Vegeta's face went bright red.  
" ~*Yes u do*~ 3 3 ~~~ " Goku said in the sweetest tone possible.  
That was when Vegeta began to thump his glowing bright red head against the nearest wall while Goku watched in  
confusion.  
" Careful little Veggie! Don't wanna damage any Veggie brain-cells you know! " he called out.  
Chi-Chi put the phone on hold, " As you can see, my Go-chan is so naive he is unaware of the great danger he's in! It  
all began that horrible, horrible day when the Ouji and that large man arrived on Earth. After slaughtering some of my baby's  
closest childhood friends the Ouji then destoryed his partner in crime himself! Then he threated Goku that he would blow up  
the entire universe if he didn't fight him. My sweetheart had to accept that evil little monster's challenge! *sniffle* When  
the Ouji went oozaru--that's what the saiyajins--the species the Ouji belongs to--calls their giant ape form, I truely  
thought Go-chan along with my Gohan who was only FIVE YEARS OLD at the time were both going to die at the hands of that Ouji!  
Fortunately he had his tail cut off, but now it's grown back and he could turn into a giant ape anytime he wanted and kill us  
ALL! " the audiance looked startled at the thought, Chi-Chi pretened to sob, " When the Ouji was finally subdued enough to  
kill off, my foolish nature-loving Go-chan told Kuririn--he's the bald one--NOT to kill the Ouji. Goku honestly thought the  
Ouji could become a "good person"! HA! That Ouji doesn't have a good bone in his entire body! "  
" Veggie's got a good heart though. " Goku nodded as he watched the tv, " And he tries to keep me safe from danger  
and he let himself blow up just to save me and he portara-fused with me even though he was afraid to. Veggie luvs me and he'd  
never ever let anyone hurt me. " the large saiyajin said warmly.  
" When Go-chan finally got to Namek to try and save our friends and stop the Ouji all that evil little saiyajin did  
was cause my Go-chan PAIN! He abandoned him in a battle and then made him fight Freeza, the also evil--yet now dead--being  
who was controlling over the Ouji to begin with! Luckily he killed the Ouji and you'd think right then and there "oh we're  
safe now, all Goku has to do is kill Freeza and it's all over" well it's NOT. Because when he had everyone on Namek wished  
back to life and brought to Earth he forgot the fact that this wish would INCLUDE the Ouji! "  
Goku looked over at Vegeta, who was now glaring at the tv with fixated attention. He gulped, " Lil Vedge'ums I'd  
never let you stay dead Veggie. " he put his hands on the ouji's shoulders.  
" ... "  
" Ohhhh.. " Goku looked down at Vegeta, worried, " He doesn't even sense the fact that my "kaka-germs" are crawling  
all over his shoulders at this very moment. " the saiyajin's eyes widened, " ......heehee...heeheeheehee. " Goku giggled,  
then latched onto Vegeta's waist from behind. The smaller saiyajin's mind somewhere else at the moment. Goku rested his head  
on the ouji's right shoulder, giggling, " I wonder how many seconds it will take little Veggie to recognize that I am here. "  
he said eagerly.  
" ....I have to admit during the first couple weeks I knew the Ouji he was surprisingly a good person to relate to.  
He was the only other one who thought the rest of Goku's little "gang" were martial-idiots, missed Go-chan as desperately as  
I did, heck I even swapped some cooking recipes with him. The ouji can cook you know. " she said to the newscaster,  
" Freakishly well, too. Infact we got along fine until he stole my spaceship and flew off on a 2 year mission to find Goku  
and bring him back home. " an angered glare appeared in Chi-Chi's eyes, " He came back as the evil little nightmare we know  
today. The Ouji didn't find Goku in space, but when Goku's ship finally DID reach home a short while later that little  
monster became obssessed with him. It's been that way ever since! We just CAN'T get rid of him. All the time trying to woo  
my sweet Go-chan away from me, trying to bribe him with lavish vacations and delicious exotic foods *sniffle* no matter  
what I do or what I say he just won't leave Goku alone! " Chi-Chi's eyes started to water for real this time, " You people  
remember CELL don't you! Well it's the Ouji's fault he hit his final form in the first place! VEGETA IF YOU HADN'T STOOD  
BY AND LET HIM GET THAT FAR THEN GOKU WOULD'VE NEVER BLOWN UP IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU IDIOT!! " she screamed, " It's YOUR  
fault we all suffered without him for 7 years! It's darn shame you people don't remember Buu. Because that was when Goku  
had to FUSE with the Ouji to beat him! Their "fusion-baby" didn't accomplish it anyway. Thank God they were able to get  
unfused again. But now, because of it it's even harder to stop the Ouji! He uses his little "bond" to talk to Go-chan when  
he's asleep, or when he doesn't want me to hear what they're saying to each other. It's TERRIBLE! Now they both have  
side-effects from each other's dna! My Goku now has a tiny OUJIS-PEAK in the middle of his hairline! Why I bet he's  
hugging the Ouji right now! "  
" Wow! Chi-chan is PSYCHIC! " Goku chirped. Vegeta snapped out of his boiling rage at the loud sound next to him.  
" Oh God you're pressing against my cheek, aren't you Kakarrotto. " Vegeta twitched, feeling the blood rush to his  
head and turning his face bright red.  
" YEAH! " Goku grinned, " Wow Veggie 5 whole minutes and you just caught on now! You must be really into thinking up  
something bad to do to Chi-chan cuz she sorta lied about you a bit in her version of how we got you with us, huh! "  
Vegeta's face was now practically glowing. The ouji closed his eyes and turned his head as far away from where Goku's  
was to avoid any further kaka-germs, " You're lucky my arms have gone numb or else I would've chucked you off of me by  
now! " he grumbled.  
" Hahaha! Just don't do anything to bad Veggie, I can't have either one of my two favorite people hurt you know! "  
he said happily, snuggling against the ouji. Vegeta felt like his knees were about to collapse.  
" Please...let go of me....Kakarrotto... " the ouji gritted his teeth.  
" OH-KAY! " Goku gleefully released his grip, causing Vegeta to crash into the floor.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " ...oww. "  
" Now Ouji, before I have to release your full name, address, likes and dislikes to the public, I'm going to give you  
one chance to hand yourself over without any fights. " Chi-Chi smiled amusingly, holding up her cell phone, " All you gotta  
do is call here and tell me, then teleport your evil little self over here. I'm sure whatever they're planning on doing to  
you will end quick and painless! " she said, then narrowed her eyes and smirked, " But if you don't, I'm afraid I'm not  
only going to have to tell them where you are and live, but also that nasty little secret desire of yours. "  
Vegeta froze.  
" What "nasty little secret desire", Veggie? " Goku cocked his head, confused.  
" O', you know what I'm talking about by now, Ouji. Goku if you're with him, which I'm sure you are, you probably  
STILL haven't caught on yet. " she sighed, shaking her head, " Why the Ouji's whole little Ouji-world would most likely  
come apart at the seems if YOU found out about it. " she smirked, " But I know how much you like hearing secrets, Go-chan.  
If you really wanna know, then just wait around by the tv for the next, say 5 minutes. If the Ouji continues his stubborn  
"saiyajin pride" streak as usual, I'll let the cat out of the bag. If he manages to swallow his pride without choking on  
it first by handing himself over to the FBI, then his tiny secret desire shall remain ever a mystery for all time. "  
" Kuso..Onna.... " Vegeta gritted his teeth, back on his feet. A sneer curling his lip.  
" So! What's it gonna be, you "evil alien"? Your life, or Go-chan learning about the very thing you've tried so very  
hard to keep from him in the first place? Hard choice, I know. " Chi-Chi nodded, " You've got 5 minutes and counting! "  
she pointed to a digital count-down timer which suddenly appeared at the top of the screen.  
Vegeta stared nervously at the clock, " ... " Goku looked down at him.  
" Veggie? "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
12:52 AM 4/22/2003  
END OF PART ONE!  
Chuquita: And so ends another beginning!  
Vegeta: Well, I have to say this is an interesting one.  
Chuquita: Yah, at the middle I had trouble getting into it because I later figured out that Goku, you, and Bulma in the  
same scene isn't nearly as fun & funny to write as it is w/Goku, you, and Chi-Chi.  
Goku: Hee~~ I wanna know what little Veggie's *secret* is!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Even _I_ don't know what secret inparticular Chu's talking about.  
Chuquita: Eh, you'll find out in part 2! (to audiance) I wanted to say I'm sorry for not getting this out on Monday; my  
usual upload day (or what has become my usual upload day) it's just that Saturday I was at the mall for 6 hours and  
Sunday was Easter so you get what I mean; it was busy and each day I work to either double my current KB's or get 10KB's  
added, that didn't exactly happen this weekend so, sorry! :P :)  
Goku: Also tommorow is school again so spring break is over!  
Chuquita: (sad) Yeah, it is a sad sad thing. (perks up) On the good side, I did manage to download and watch the dbz OAV,  
"Plan to Destory the Saiyajins". And I have to say, it was pretty good.  
Goku: (happily) The eye-catchers were snes versions of us flying to different places like in mario bros.!  
Chuquita: What was also cool is that it reminded me a bit of "Ki-Blind"--one of Sholio's fics where these robots caused  
all the characters to lose their power to use ki. That actually happens in this OAV! I dunno if Sholio's seen the OAV  
though. (thinks)  
Vegeta: The plotline is simple, being that it was based off a video-game about us. A baka Tsufuru mad scientist wants  
revenge on us saiyajins for blowing his species up.  
Goku: (wearing safari-hat) Ah, Dr. Raichi, I presume. (blows soap-bubbles out of his fake pipe)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Bakarrotto.  
Goku: Hee-hee! (grins)  
Chuquita: Anyway, they gotta blow up all the machines, then journey to the "Dark Planet" (like they couldn't come up w/a  
better name for it) to defeat Raichi, then they gotta battle this mega-monster his machine created!  
Goku: (confused) If everyone's mad at the saiyajins, why is Piccolo there?  
Chuquita: Because Piccolo is Toriyama's favorite.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Baka antenee-having turban-wearing cape-flowing TALL----hey! He made Piccolo tall because he likes him!  
He made Kakarrotto tall because he likes him! THAT'S WHY I'M SHORT! Toriyama HATES ME!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) He doesn't "hate" you Veggie, he just--for reasons unknown--doesn't care for you too much.  
Vegeta: But you're supposed to LIKE your own creations!!!  
Goku: (wearing lab coat) Ah, Dr. Frankenstein, I presume. (blows more soap bubbles out of his fake pipe)  
Vegeta: (depressed sigh) There is no justice in the world!  
Chuquita: Well there is in the fictional one!....or, actually I guess you could choose whether you wnat justice to exist  
if it's just a story or not. (confused)  
Goku: I liked the end of the OAV where I teleported us all home and we all fell down in funny positions!  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) Yah, that was REAL funny.  
Goku: (happily) Veggie landed on his head!  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) Good thing you have all that hair to soften the fall.  
Vegeta: (dryly) Uh-huh.  
Chuquita: Ooh! I almost forgot! The very best part of the whole thing (besides the little snes saiyajins) they showed  
flashbacks to when the saiyajins landed on "Planet Plant"; there were at least 3 to 4 'Goku' saiyajins in each shot!  
(happy) My kaka-village theory in "King Me!" was correct!!  
Vegeta: However there were few ME look-a-likes. Infact the few who DID slightly resemble me were big and bulky...and  
their hair wasn't as tall. [points to his head]  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) I find it astounding how many people are mad at your father. (Raichi, Freeza, Bebi if you count  
gt)  
Goku: (sniff) Poor Veggie's daddy, he had such a good plan to rescue Veggie from Freeza's ship...shame the army got  
cold feet on him and he got beaten to a pulp. (smiles) I think if I had met him I would'a liked Veggie's daddy.  
Vegeta: You met BOTH my parents in previous stories, baka. (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (thinks) ....oh YEAH! I DID, didn't I!  
Vegeta: (annoyed sigh) Ugh..  
Chuquita: I gave the OAV a 9 out of 10 only because the captions are done in a really dull yellow and it's hard to  
read w/o going back several times to do so. (or pause it repeatedly) Loved Veggie's entrence, which, like in most of  
the movies, was him appearing to save everybody right when they're at the brink of death!  
Goku: Heee~~ Movie Veggie: [off-screen] "Kakarrotto, you look like you're having trouble!" OAV me was so happy to see  
OAV Veggie in this!  
Chuquita: It takes place after movie 8 cuz Brolli is mentioned but Goku isn't dead like in movie 9 (which I am currently  
re-downloading; my computer got brainwashed, remember?) Movie 9 also shows our only glimpse into Veggie's bedroom, so  
check it out if you can at dragonballarena dot com. (fanfiction.net won't let me put in urls for some reason ::shrugs::)  
Goku: (grins) I like Veggie's room! You can see the whole city from up there! He has his very own bed too! And a TV!  
Chuquita: We'll get back to talking about Veggie's "changes" in part 2's corner, I just wanted to let everyone in on the  
OAV who hasn't seen it.  
Goku: It is a lot of files but it is worth it! (cheery) It's like extra dbz episodes, with VEGGIE in 'um!! And we all  
LUV Veggie! [hugs Veggie]  
Vegeta: (groans) [covers his face to keep it from turning bright red]  
Chuquita: See you in part 2 everybody! Hopefully due out next Monday!  
Goku: Remember! Bigger Veggies mean more Veggie to hug! [squeezes Veggie tightly]  
Vegeta: (bright red) I'm starting to think I'd rather stay small... 


	2. ChiChi's little lie l Veggieland l model...

5:03 PM 4/22/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Shounen Jump #5"  
Veggie: I forgot to mention...when I become a super saiyajin my ferocity increases too. We enter a sort of ecstatic state,  
you see.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Goku: (licks his chops) Like the feeling you get when you're the very first to eat one of the freshly baked chocolate-chip  
cookies in the kitchen! (muses)  
Vegeta: Is food ALL you can think about today!  
Chuquita: Heh-heh, Veggie--ferocious. (snickers)  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes) What's wrong with me being ferocious?  
Chuquita: (chuckling) Nothing. It's just that--I can't imagine you trying to look evil without bursting into laughter at your  
expressions.  
Goku: (grins) YAH! Veggie's too cute to be a bad Veggie!......IS there such a thing as a "bad" Veggie?  
Vegeta: (groans) Ugh...  
Chuquita: Anyway, during this fic's Corners we'll talking all things Veggie and the interesting physical changes the ouji  
goes through throughout dbz. Cuz let's face it, without Veggie around putting the gang in danger all the time, the show'd  
be pretty boring.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: Yeah, without little Veggie we would've never had to deal with Nappa, Freeza, Cell, OR Buu! Gohan'd be going to school  
like a regular kid, I'd probably have job by now, and Chi-chan would be very happy......(frowns suddenly in slight shock) And  
my life would've been irrepressibly boring. (looks over at Veggie & hugs him) Thank you Veggie!  
Vegeta: (confused) Where did YOU learn words like "irrepressibly"?!  
Goku: (thinks hard) Mmm....I dunno! (big grin)  
Chuquita: Since I have no idea who or how many people responded to the poll, we'll do that in the end corner.  
Goku: Now we're gonna talk about Cell and Buu Veggies!  
Vegeta: (groans) Oh joy.  
Chuquita: During Cell is when Veggie first starts to become the "kaka-obsessed" self he is today.  
Goku: It was also Veggie's first time to be free from Freeza so he got a little sassy! Veggie's new sassy attitude caused  
those around him to find him very annoying; but I'm not sure why. I thought it was cute.  
Vegeta: "Sassy"?  
Chuquita: This was the same saga where Veggie stood on a ledge for 3 days, talked to Son-kun while he was in his coma-like  
state, stayed in the Room of Time and Space with Trunks for a year and then for a second year all by himself, got blown up  
inside the gravity room and put on hospital machines only to sneak back inside the room and train while still in his bandages  
, and have dreams where he fought and was running after Goku! (content smile)  
Goku: (to Veggie) WOW Veggie, you were a real little wack-job back then, weren't you!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) "Sassy"?  
Chuquita: My favorite filler; "Goku and Piccolo learn how to drive"; was also in this saga. (grins) BOY what a great episode  
THAT was. (sigh) If only they had brought Veggie along.  
Vegeta: (mock-laugh) HA! _ME_ on the same road as THAT! [points to Goku]  
Goku: (grinning wildly like a maniac) (randomness) PINAPPLE!  
Chuquita: I liked when the teacher asked for the wheel and Son-kun literally ripped the thing off the car and handed it to  
him....then the car flew off-course and they landed in the ocean.  
Vegeta: (nods) Thankfully Kakarrotto's driving skills have improved greatly since then. (to Son) You'd probably also make a  
pretty good chauffeur in addition to being a servant-maid, Kaka-chan.  
Goku: (smiles) (warmly) I can drive Veggie anywhere his lil Veggie-heart desires to be driven! [starts to rub Veggie's back]  
Vegeta: (eyes widen) ...  
Chuquita: Personally I think it would've been hilarious if you had both gone into the Room of Spirit and Time together  
instead of pairing off with family members.  
Goku: (grins) YEAH!! A whole year training with little Veggie with no one to bother us or tell us "Goku you pick up your  
underwear right now" or "Goku why don't you get a job instead of 'training' all day" or "Goku get your clothes back on this  
is a public place and if you don't wear something nice people will stare at you!".  
Vegeta: [trying to push Goku's hands away] Life with Onna isn't the funnest thing in the world, is it Kakay?  
Goku: Yes & no. (sniffles) Back when I first saw her again after we met Mirai she told me that after I trained for those 3  
years and beat the androids that I had to give up fighting and get a job like normal people. (eyes water) [grabs Veggie by  
the shoulders] (sobbing) I CAN'T GO WITHOUT FIGHTING, LITTLE VEGGIE!! [hugs him tightly, crying at the memory]  
Vegeta: Ahh, NOW I'm starting to get the bigger picture of why you didn't want to be wished back after we beat Cell. (smirks)  
You wanted to get away from Onna, didn't you Kakay-chan?  
Goku: What? NO! [pulls away from Veggie] I didn't want to be wished back because I was afraid some other evil being would  
arrive an threaten to kill us all because of the need to take revenge on me for some reason.  
Vegeta: You know, Kakay. _I_ wouldn't have forced you to give up the very thing that is set within your saiyajin nature to  
do. We are warriors you know. (evil smirk)  
Goku: [plops Veggie in his chair] (nervous laugh) And now for part 2!  
Vegeta: HEY! Kakarrotto don't change the subject on m--  
  
Summary: It's been 13 years since Veggie first landed on Earth, and newschannels are starting to finally replay the videos  
taken of the two aliens who blew up Eastern City. The newscasters along with the FBI and scientists are beginning to believe  
that the smaller alien is still alive, AND walking among the Earthlings. Now there's a 100 million $ reward for the capture  
of the alien, and everybody wants to take advantage of it, including Chi-Chi and the other members of the Z-senshi who  
particularly don't care for the ouji. But what happens when Veggie reveals to the press that Goku is also an alien? Will the  
gang be able to save the two saiyajins from ending up subjects in a series of, private, secret experiments on their minds  
and bodies? Will there be anything left to save by the time they get there?  
  
Vegeta: --e. (narrows his eyes at Son) Very clever, Kakarrotto. VERY clever.  
Goku: (happily) I aim to please, little Veggie! (big grin)  
Vegeta: (sighs) Sometimes I really do wonder about you, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (sweetly) Aww, Veggie that is so *nice*! I ~*wonder*~ about you too!  
Vegeta: (twitch) (bright red) Ohhh....  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" BAKA ONNA!! HOW DARE SHE!! " Vegeta boiled as he stared at the tv screen through his sunglasses.  
" Little Veggie what secret IS Chi-chan talking about? " Goku asked, confused.  
" OHHHHHH, how should I know!? I have DOZENS of them. Even so, it may not be one of my own but one she might've MADE  
UP just to grab more attention to me from the media. " a look of worry replaced the rage on Vegeta's face, " Oh God,  
Kakarrotto what she starts spreading RUMORS about me! Of course everyone would have to believe her because she knows me!! "  
" I'm waiting, wee-ji. " Chi-Chi said in a sing-song voice on the tv as it clocked down at 3:32.  
" ERrrr... "  
" What're we gonna do, Veggie? " Goku looked down at the ouji, worried, " This is just like that time when Chi-chan  
made me lie about myself at the parent-teacher interview when she tried to get Gohan into that one school! Only WORSE! "  
" ! " Vegeta froze inplace. A smirk curled around his lips and the little ouji began to chuckle evilly, " Lying, of  
course. If Onna wants to play pretend with me then I'll play pretend with her. " he turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto! Get me your  
cell-phone and a megaphone! I have a plan. " he snickered.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, then zipped out of the room and returned within seconds; now holding both the megaphone and  
cell-phone, " Here you are little Veggie 'o mine! "  
" Thank you Kaka-chan. " Vegeta said sweetly, making the larger saiyajin giggle with embarassment as the smaller one  
took the objects from him. Vegeta speed-dialed Chi-Chi's cellphone number; which, due to the phone was on hold; caused it to  
pickup without her knowledge, " Ah, EX-cellent. " he held the cell-phone out with one hand and the megaphone in the other.  
" Hey lil Vedge'ums, what're you planning to do? " the larger saiyajin said while poking the top of Vegeta's head.  
" I'm going to time Onna's little "secret" about me so that when she decides to speak up I'm going to blast a secret  
about her over this microphone and onto her cell so loud no one will hear what SHE has to say! " Vegeta smirked, then paused,  
" ...AND STOP TOUCHING ME! How am I supposed to avoid your kaka-germs along with that nasty kaka-disease of yours if you  
keep spreading MORE of those germs ONTO MY BODY! "  
" Aw Veggie, you're just paranoid! " Goku laughed it off, " You just don't wanna admit what the semi-creepy future  
you knew all a-long. " he said warmly, sighing.  
" Future me is a victim OF your kaka-disease which is WHY he became "semi-creepy". " Vegeta said, annoyed, then  
turned back to the countdown, which had just hit 1:00.  
" Hmm, interesting, Ouji. You really believe I'm bluffing, huh. Well I'm sure you'll know how serious I am about  
helping these guys capture you once I reveal your intresting little secret. Go-chan, I'd advise you to sit down for this  
one. " she said as the countdown continued down to 10 seconds. Vegeta felt his throat go slightly dry as he counted down the  
seconds.  
" ...5...4...3...2...1-- " Vegeta took a deep breath.  
" The Ouji has a crush on "Kakarrotto"! "  
" ONNA ABUSES HER HUSBAND, "SON GOKU"!! " both spoke simultaneously. Chi-Chi and Vegeta froze at once, their eyes  
bulging out of their heads. Chi-Chi reached shakily into her pocket and pulled out her cell-phone, which was still connected.  
Vegeta's arms fell loose to the floor and both objects in his hands fell to the ground, soon followed by his body as  
his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.  
Goku meanwhile stood there completely baffled as to why his two closest friends had just not only lied about each  
other but had called him by each other's nicknames for the saiyajin.  
Newscaster Dan looked over at Chi-Chi in shock, " You--ABUSED the winner of the 33rd Tenkaichi Budokai and spouse  
Son Goku? " he blinked.  
" NO! " Chi-Chi snapped at him, " I WOULD NEVER ABUSE MY SWEET GO-CHAN HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A THING YOU  
FILTHY DIRTY MAN!!! " it was at this point Chi-Chi had already grabbed the newscaster by the throat and was beginning to  
shake him back and forth in a rage.  
" Mrs.....Mrs. Son.... " he squeaked out, " We're still on...the air... "  
Chi-Chi turned to the camera and sweatdropped, then let go of the newscaster, causing him to fall to the floor,  
" Uh-heh-heh-heh. How silly of me, I must've just gotten carried away like that. I'm so sorry. " she gave him a fake smile as  
she helped him back up, the newscaster looked at her, slightly leery as he scooted his chair away from her slightly.  
" Uh-huh.... "  
Chi-Chi laughed nervously at the camera, " I apologize, I don't know what came over me. I forgot I left my cell-phone  
on and all of a sudden the Ouji starts screaming LIES about me through the little thing, uh heh-heh. " she said, then  
whispered in a hissing tone, " GOKU GET OVER HERE NOW!! "  
The larger saiyajin sweatdropped at the tv, then shrugged and teleported to the station, standing next to Chi-Chi,  
" You called Chi-chan? " he grinned.  
" Goku, we're going back to Bulma's. NOW. " she grabbed him by the sleeve of his gi, " I have a bone to pick with the  
Ouji. " Chi-Chi growled, then turned back to the newscaster, " I'll call you and give you all the information you need on the  
Ouji as soon as I finish mending this little mishap. " she waved to him, " NOW, Goku. "  
" Whatever you say Chi-chan! " Goku shrugged, then teleported them back to the kitchen where Vegeta was lying on the  
floor unconsious. Chi-Chi walked over to Vegeta and kicked him in the side.  
" EVIL LITTLE OUJI! "  
" CHI-CHAN! " Goku gasped, grabbing Vegeta off the floor and hugging him tightly, " You can't just KICK Veggie when  
he's unconsious! "  
" Can I kick him when he IS consious? "  
" NO! " the large saiyajin squeezed the ouji protectively, " Veggie could get hurt and I don't know WHAT I'd do  
without my favorite little Veggie in the whole wide world! "  
" Uhhhhhhhh... " Vegeta drooled as he lulled between consious and unconsiousness.  
" Chi-chan, why did you lie about little Veggie? " Goku asked softly as to not wake up Vegeta, " I mean, you changed  
the entire battles we had with him even though the people SAW clips from the first one which were completely opposite with  
some things you said, and then you lied again about little Veggie just now! How COULD you? "  
" How COULD I?! GOKU! HE TRIED TO-- "  
" --but-Veggie's-sorry! And-he's-good-now! " Goku said quickly, interupting her.  
" GOOD?! " Chi-Chi walked around Goku and glared at the half-unconsious Ouji. She angrily slapped him across the face  
, " HA! The only thing he's good at is driving us all INSANE! " she said as Vegeta groggily looked up and let out an angered  
roar.  
" ARG!!! " he lept from Goku's arms and dove at Chi-Chi, enraged, " HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME ON NATIONAL TV!!"  
he plunked his foot down on Chi-Chi stomach, bursting into ssj2, " I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!! "  
" Just try it, Ouji. See what "Kakay" thinks of you THEN! " Chi-Chi smirked, in slight pain, " You wouldn't dare kill  
me. Not with him right over there. " she pointed off to the left. Vegeta turned, still glaring, in the same direction only to  
nearly meet face-to-face with a curious-looking Goku.  
" Does, this mean Chi-chan WAS really telling the truth and little Veggie DOES has a crush on me? " Goku tilted his  
head.  
" NO WAY NOT A CHANCE!!! " Vegeta screamed, bright red, " I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO NON-BUDDYSHIP NON-PLATONIC FEELINGS  
FOR YOU YOU BIG MUSHY-MINDED BAKA!!! "  
" ...huh? " Goku looked even more confused than ever.  
" I have NO CRUSH on you, Kakarrotto! THAT'S A LIE! " Vegeta snapped, then folded his arms as his power calmed down  
back to normal. He looked away with his eyes closed shut and the redness starting to lighten on his face, " It's nothing more  
than a fictitious statement fabricated within Onna's mind inorder to ruin my reputation and allow me to become too paranoid  
to protect myself against those wishing to capture me. " he snickered, rubbing his hands together nervously, " But it didn't  
work--DID IT Onna! " Vegeta said, his bottom right eyelid twitching quickly.  
" Oh I think it worked, Ouji. Not as well as I expected; but then again I did only use Go-chan's "saiyajin" name. Why  
if I had used "Son Goku" all sorts of things would've popped up in the media questioning if you two were having some sort of  
affair or something! Believe me that's the LAST thing I want, this was only to shake the Ouji up a bit. " she explained.  
Goku laughed, " Hahaha, aw Chi-chan! I couldn't have an affair with Veggie even if I wanted to! There's no hole for  
me to put it in. " he paused and looked over at Vegeta, " Right, Veggie? "  
" OF COURSE I HAVE NO HOLE!!! " Vegeta shouted. He turned to glare at Chi-Chi, " You are so lucky my shouting  
blotched out that little "phrase" of yours Onna, because if I hadn't I WOULD destory you right now, Kakarrotto in the room  
or NOT! " he got up, allowing Chi-Chi to do the same.  
" And that's ANOTHER thing! " she fumed, " HOW COULD YOU SAY I ABUSE MY GO-CHAN!! "  
Vegeta smirked, regaining his ground, " Well THAT, Onna, unlike your statement about my so-called "crush",-- " he  
turned to Goku, " --WHICH IS A _LIE_,-- " the ouji turned back to Chi-Chi, " is completely true. "  
" Oh yeah?! GOKU! " Chi-Chi said, " Name ONE TIME when I have physically hit you! "  
" Umm, Chi-chan's never hit me before outside of when we used to spar together, Veggie. " Goku said quietly.  
" HA! In your face, Ouji! " Chi-Chi pointed at him.  
" But I--I feel a lil emotionally abused sometimes. " the large saiyajin twiddled his fingers.  
" What?! Oh Goku you've got to be KIDDING me! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Well you--you yell at me a lot and you say bad things about Veggie and fighting and saiyajins and you make me lie  
to people and say I've got a job and that I'm a human when I'm not and, and, I used to like you a lot better back when you  
used to spar with me everyday. " he looked down, " Cuz when Chi-chan spars she let's out her anger and stress the way little  
Veggie does and it used to help her stay calm and nice and collected. But when she can't take it out on punches she takes it  
out on me. " Goku sniffled.  
Chi-Chi frowned in realization, " Oh Go-chan, I'm sorry. " she put a hand on his shoulder, " How about after they  
capture the Ouji I train a little with you, would that make you feel better? I'll even wear my hair in the ponytail like I  
used to when we sparred. You'd like that, right? " she smiled.  
" Chi-chan, I don't want Veggie to go away. " the larger saiyajin said, frightened at the thought.  
" Oh come on, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta said, grabbing Goku and pulling him towards the front door.  
" Wh--where're we going, lil Vedge'ums? " Goku asked, surprised.  
" We're GOING to go to that ZTV news station and put an end to this ONCE and FOR ALL! " Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
" Umm, Veggie, couldn't we just telep--- " Goku sweatdropped at the determined look on Vegeta's face, " --nevermind."  
" You know, Ouji, I think you'd accomplish that a lot quicker along with the disposing of that "rumor" if you let go  
of Goku's hand before you both go outside; just a hint. " Chi-Chi snickered.  
Vegeta growled at her, then looked down to see he had grabbed Goku by the hand, " *YARG*!! KUSO! " he yanked his hand  
away, shuddering, " Kakarrotto.... " the ouji said warningly.  
" But Veggie did it, it wasn't me! "  
" ... " Vegeta pondered this for a moment, " OHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhh--DOUBLE KUSO!!! " he turned the doorknob and flung  
the door open, " HURRY UP, KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta stomped outside.  
" Aye-aye, you're highness! " Goku saluted goofily, then skipped out after him.  
Chi-Chi waited until both were gone, then snickered a bit and grabbed the nearest phone and dialed a number, " Hello,  
ZTV; this is Son Chi-Chi, yes I know, the one who was just on the show. I have some interesting tidbit about the Ouji, you  
see.... "  
  
/dl  
  
" WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " Vegeta shrieked as he stood out on the front lawn of his house. The ouji had  
apparently become the next fad of the season; there were people walking around wearing pictures of "the alien" on t-shirts  
and baseball caps, little children were playing with plush-toy versions of the saiyajin, people were wearing furry belts  
meant to look like the way the smaller saiyajin wore his tail around his waist when he first landed on Earth, " WHAT THE HECK  
IS ALL THIS!!! " he screamed in horror.  
Goku, meanwhile, was in a spaced-out, musing dream-world as he stared at the scene w/big sparkily eyes, " Wow...it's  
just like Disneyland, only with ~*Veggies*~ instead of Mickey Mouse!!!! THIS IS SO KAWAII!!! " the large saiyajin clasped  
his hands together, " I wonder if I have any t-shirts and action figures around here? " he looked about eagerly.  
" It's....so wrong... " Vegeta couldn't shake himself out of the shock.  
" I'm gonna go blow my weekly allowance! Be right back Veggie~! " Goku cheerfully trotted off while the tail that  
Vegeta kept hidden beneath his jacket to keep people from suspecting who he really was twitched back and forth as if it  
wanted to explode out in a terrified rage with all it's light brown hairs standing on end.  
" So...very wrong.... "  
" VEGGIEVEGGIE lookit me I'm back! " Goku ran back over to him, now wearing a white t-shirt overtop his orange gi,  
a new watch on his hand and a string to a balloon in his hand. His other free hand held a banana soft-serve ice-cream cone.  
The t-shirt sporting the image of a very well drawn picture of a content-looking Vegeta hanging upside-down by his tail on a  
tree-branch. Beneath the picture it read in black letters 'Just Hanging Around'. The watch held a picture of the little ouji  
on it with his arms for the second hand and minute hand. The balloon was a big red silhouette outline of Vegeta's head, " And  
LOOK! The ice-cream sprinkles are shaped like little Veggies and little Veggie-tails!!! " Goku grinned eagerly, pointing at  
the ice-cream, then taking a big bite out of it, smiled at Vegeta, " Oh VEGGIE! This is the most funnest thing I've ever done  
EVER!! " Goku through his arms in the air and waved them back and forth, " OH! Did I mention I also got free complimentary  
Veggie-gloves? " he held out his hands to show the ouji he was also wearing a pair of white gloves.  
" ... "  
" Veggie. "  
" ... "  
" Veggie? " Goku said, concerned.  
" THEY'RE MARKING ME LIKE A PRODUCT!!! " Vegeta wailed, dropping to his knees in horror, " THOSE BAKAYAROS!! And I  
thought Onna was bad. THEY'RE MAKING MONEY OFF MY IMAGE AND PAINFUL SITUATION!!! "  
" ... " Goku looked down at his t-shirt, " Aww, come on Veggie, it's now all THAT bad. "  
A little girl walked by sucking on a large blueberry lollipop shaped like Vegeta's head.  
" KAKARROTTO ARE YOU INSANE!!! " Vegeta screamed in his face; well, in his chest anyway. Vegeta quickly noted the  
height difference and floated up til he was eye-to-eye with Goku, THEN began to scream in his face, " Kakarrotto this isn't  
FUNNY! I'm like a freakin beanie-baby or a tickle-me elmo to these people! I'm a FAD!! I DON'T WANNA BE A FAD!! " he shook  
Goku by the collar while shaking and shuddering.  
" Oh--oh Veggie calm down. Veggie it'll be alright, really. " Goku said, worried as he grabbed the ouji and hugged  
him tightly against his body, " We'll fix everything Veggie, I promise. " the large saiyajin said warmly, then smiled, " And  
you know how well I keep I promises, right? "  
" Heh-heh, yeahhhh.. " Vegeta grinned dopishly, feeling special along with feeling the blood rush to his face,  
lighting it up a bright red, " You're good at making everything feel just right, Kakay-chan.... "  
" Thank you little Veggie. " Goku giggled, flattered, then pulled something out of his pocket, " Marshmellow peep? "  
Vegeta took one look at the little sugar-pink-color-coated peep only to see instead of being shaped like a bunny or  
baby chick it was shaped like a chubby little version of himself. The ouji shrieked and batted it away, his arm now  
shuddering again, " Ka...ka.... "  
" SORRY! " Goku butted in, " I didn't mean to! I was just trying to help, Veggie. REALLY! "  
" F--fine. " Vegeta tried to calm down, the larger saiyajin started rubbing Vegeta's back.  
" Poor sweet baby... "  
" MMmmm~~ " Vegeta mused, then shook it off, " KAKARROTTO CUT THAT OUT! "  
Goku stopped while still giggling lightly to himself.  
" The point is this is very creepy and the faster we get to the ZTV station, the better. " Goku set Vegeta down on  
the grass gently. Vegeta turned around only to walk straight into a fairly large cop.  
" Hey, either of you two guys seen the alien around here? " the first cop said.  
" We got a tip from ZTV that he's been living here in West City. " the second one added.  
Vegeta twitched while Goku paled.  
" Veggie, I think we should go back inside.. " Goku whispered. Vegeta nodded silently in agreement.  
" No officers, Ka--my friend here and I haven't seen the alien at all. ACTUALLY I heard he was residing in NORTH city  
to tell the truth. " Vegeta smirked while he fibbed.  
" Really? We should call ahead on that then. " the first cop said to the second. He pulled out a walkie-talkie just  
as the two saiyajins bounded back inside Capsule Corp; Vegeta firmly locking the door behind them.  
" Oh GOD, this is NUTS! " he exclaimed, taking his sunglasses off and wiping the sweat from his brow, " Psst,  
Kakarrotto! " Vegeta hissed at him, " Do me a favor and close ALL the windows and curtains in the house, will ya? " he said  
while shivering.  
" Can do little Veggie! " Goku saluted him, then teleported at super-speed around the building and managed to get  
the task done in under 10 seconds, " THERE! Everything is covered lil Vedge'ums! " he gave Vegeta an "ok" thumbs-up.  
Vegeta sighed, " Good. " he then spotted Chi-Chi on the phone, " YOU! " he pointed at her. She looked temporarily  
startled, " YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUST CALLED IN AND TOLD THE COPS WHAT CITY I WAS IN!! "  
Chi-Chi quickly hung up, " No I didn't. "  
" Chi-chan, maybe you oughta come with me. " Goku said, " I can take you back home and Gohan can watch you so you  
don't call up and tattle on Veggie again. "  
" But Goku I'm not---hey what're you wearing?! " she gawked suddenly at him.  
Vegeta sighed, " Apparently they're building an outer-space theme park to me. " he said dryly.  
Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at him.  
" Come on Chi-chan, time to go. " Goku smiled, picking her up.  
" GOKU!! GOKU I SAID I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME! WHO'RE YOU GOING TO LISTEN TO! YOUR WIFE OR THE OUJI! " she yelled.  
" Me. " Goku simply responded, nodding. Chi-Chi sat there speechless as he teleported her back home.  
Vegeta walked tiredly over to the couch and slumped down in it, groaning, " Why me? "  
  
/dl  
  
" I can't believe this, I can't believe you just brought me home like that! " Chi-Chi groaned, " AND I CAN'T BELIEVE  
YOU TIED MY HANDS BEHIND MY BACK!! " she said as she sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.  
" I'm sorry Chi-chan, but _I_ can't have you tattling on Veggie anymore. " Goku frowned, " He could be in real danger  
after all you've said and lied to the newspeople about him. "  
" I haven't LIED. " Chi-Chi scoffed.  
" Chi-chan, you said that Veggie killed Piccolo, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaoutzu when even THE NEWSPEOPLE already  
saw on tv that it was Nappa! " Goku exclaimed.  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened, " Oh..crap, they DO?! "  
Goku laughed nervously, " Umm, yeah. They--they aired that probably before you turned the tv on. "  
" Oh CRAP! " Chi-Chi threw her head back, accidentally smacking it on the hard back of the kitchen chair, " Oww. "  
" Not to mention Veggie nearly saving himself by you lieing about him liking me in a "non-buddyship, non-platonic"  
way. " Goku added, tieing her feet to the chair as well.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " Goku, there's really no reason for you to tie me up over it; besides, " she brightened up, " I used  
your saiyajin name so only the Ouji would know and people wouldn't think it was you who started something. "  
" Chi-chan, " Goku said slowly, " Veggie called me Kakarrotto dozens of times during that first battle, that's the  
only name he DOES call me even today. "  
Chi-Chi paled, " You mean they'd....know it was you....that I was talking about? "  
The large saiyajin nodded, " Part of the tape even showed Veggie hearing them talking about Son Goku and said  
something like "Son Goku you say, oh you must mean Kakarrotto's Earth name". Of course people would figure that out. "  
" ... " Chi-Chi blinked, " OH CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!!! " she screamed up at the ceiling.  
" Where? " Goten said, confused. Both adults looked over to see the 7 year old now staring up at the ceiling Chi-Chi  
had just been screaming at.  
" Nevermind, Goten. " Chi-Chi sighed.  
" Hey Toussan, why's Kaasan tied up to the chair? " Gohan asked, walking in.  
" Umm, Chi-chan kept calling in and telling the newspeople lies about Veggie and the truth about what city he was in  
and I tied her up so she doesn't use the phone until this all blows over or until we can figure out a way to stop it. " Goku  
explained, " That's why I want you both to watch her and make sure she doesn't get ahold of the phone. You can take turns.  
Chi-chan can be almost as sneaky as Veggie you know. "  
" Then why is she tied up? We could watch her without her being tied up. " Gohan said.  
" It'll be harder for Chi-chan to reach the phone this way. " Goku replied, then turned to Chi-Chi, " I'm sorry  
Chi-chan, but if it makes you feel any better, if you and Veggie's positions were switched, Id've tied him up too...only I'd  
use more rope, cuz he's stronger and can break out of it easier. "  
" ... " Chi-Chi looked in deep thought for a moment, " Goku? "  
" Hmm? "  
" Do you think if instead of retiring after I had Gohan, that if I had kept training with you that I could've fought  
alongside the rest of you in the first battle against the Ouji? " she asked, interested.  
" Yup! " Goku grinned.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" You could've easily gotten up to Yamcha or Tenshinhan's level if you stayed as my sparring partner back then, heck  
you might've even been as strong as Kuririn!! " he mused.  
Chi-Chi twitched, " And I could've been able to kill the Ouji right then and there, huh? "  
Goku shrugged, " I dunno. Anything's possible! " he turned to Gohan and Goten, " PLEASE watch Chi-chan for me guys, I  
don't want her making Veggie's situation any tougher than it already is. He's in a lot of trouble with this alien thing. "  
" But Toussan aren't we part alien too? " Goten raised his hand.  
" Hush Goten! " Chi-Chi snapped in a loud whisper.  
" Bye everybody, I gotta go keep Veggie safe for the time being, be right back! " Goku said, then teleported out of  
the room.  
The two brothers looked over at Chi-Chi.  
" So, " Gohan spoke up, " Who's gonna go first? "  
  
/dl  
  
" Ugh, this is completely idiotic. " Vegeta groaned as he sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the tv  
with the remote control, " I can already tell I'm not going to get a chance to formulate any kaka-capturing plots during THIS  
fic. "  
" Oh Vegeta, there you are! "  
The ouji's ears cringed at the perky tone to Bulma's mother; Bunni's; voice.  
" Hello Bulma's mom. " he sighed, rubbing his sound-sensitve ears in pain.  
" I heard from Bulma that you're stuck inside because of some people who're trying to capture you because you're from  
outer space, is that true? " Bunni said, sitting down next to him.  
" That I'm from outer space or that these bakayaro Earthlings are trying to capture me? " Vegeta said blandly.  
" Hahaha, Vegeta-kun you're so silly! " she laughed.  
" You know Bulma's mom, you only have conversations with me when you either want me to a favor for you or commenting  
on how unbelievably handome I am. " the ouji boasted at the end, then narrowed his eyes, " And for some reason I have a  
feeling it's the first one this time. " his tone of voice went back to being bored.  
" My you're quite the little mindreader. " Bunni said, " You see Vegeta, I need you to help me with something, I  
promised my cousin I'd have it ready for her next week and it's really important because you see you are about the same size  
and height as her and-- "  
Vegeta paled, " --for some reason I have a bad feeling about where this is going. "  
  
/dl  
  
" ...I KNEW I had a bad feeling about where this was going. " Vegeta grimaced.  
" Shh! Vegeta hold still, I can't pin it right if you keep talking. " Bunni put her finger over her mouth.  
The saiyajin looked down at himself and groaned, " Well, Oujisama, you've definately reached a new low today. " he  
commented dryly.  
" Hey Mom, are you in here, I figured as long as Vegeta's, well, quarantined to the house that I could use him in a  
couple of my experi-- " Bulma froze. There was Vegeta, standing on a stool and wearing an elegant, poofy white wedding gown  
while Bunni sat on her knees, hemming the bottom of the dress. At first Bulma started to chuckle, then fell over onto the  
floor, breaking into all-out laughter, " AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OH MY GOD! HAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!! "  
" Nice to know I always have the kind and caring support of my family to keep me moving along. " Vegeta said  
sarcastically.  
" Hello Bulma, nice to see you! " Bunni said, " My cousin Honey's wedding is next week and she asked me to hem a few  
things here and there but she's on the short side so none of my sowing mannequins were small enough to fit it. That's why I  
asked Vegeta you see he's just the right size and he's being such a good little helper. " she pinched the ouji's cheek.  
Vegeta couldn't help but growl in annoyance, " I'm so glad he's home today, I don't know WHAT I would've had to use as my  
mannequin if he wasn't here. "  
Vegeta looked over at Bulma square in the eye, " Please, kill me now. "  
" Haha...hahaha.... " Bulma stood up her laughter beginning to wain, " Vegeta this is priceless! I WAS going to ask  
you to be my guinia-pig for the afternoon but this is SO much better. I'm going to get my camera, you stay right there! " she  
called out as she hurried out of the room.  
" ... " Vegeta glared in the general direction, " IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE ANYPLACE _TO_ GO! I CAN'T EVEN MOVE MY LEGS  
WITHOUT FALLING OFF THIS BLASTED STOOL!!! " he said. Bulma returned with her camera and dashed infront of Vegeta.  
" Now smile for the birdy! " she said while snickering. The ouji twitched as she took several photos. Bulma hugged  
her camera, " Oh this is going to be HILARIOUS once I get these developed. " Bulma said, then smirked, " I may even show the  
Sons these little beauties! "  
Vegeta froze, " DON'T YOU DARE SHOW THAT TO KAKARROTTO!! I'll never hear the end of it from him!! " he screamed, then  
realized something further, " Oh shimatta. Bulma you have to call Kakarrotto's house! Tell him not to come back! He was  
planning on returning as soon as he dropped Onna off and got her settled. If he comes here and sees me like this---I DON'T  
KNOW WHAT THE HECK I'LL DO TO HIM! "  
" Oh come on Vegeta, don't be such a spoiled sport. " Bulma shrugged it off.  
" Bulma...I'm wearing a wedding dress! "  
" So? "  
" ... " Vegeta twitched, " A _WEDDING_ _DRESS_, BULMA!! I'M THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI AND I'M WEARING  
A _WEDDING_ _DRESS_!!! "  
" I know! That's what makes it so funny! " Bulma let out a few more chuckles. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Ugh....Bulma, if I _DO_ get captured by these baka Earthlings, do me a favor and make sure they capture me AFTER  
I'm out of your mother's cousin's wedding dress. " Vegeta groaned, rubbing his temples in mental pain and staring at his  
fingers on his face.  
" Vegeta, they're not going to capture you. " Bulma smiled, " You're a genius at getting us out of tight situations,  
I doubt they even want you for anything serious anyway. " she said, then turned the tv on.  
" According to sources, the FBI has decided that once the alien has been captured he will undergo a series of tests  
to determine his species along with his super-human powers and exactly WHY he decided to come to our planet in the first  
place. Further tests will attempt to discover if it is possible for the alien's species to produce offspring with the  
humans. "  
" Oh we know THAT one already. " Bulma rolled her eyes as she watched Trunks chase angrily after Bura out of the  
corner of her eye. Apparently Bura had stolen one of Trunks's toys and the boy was trying to get it back from her.  
" I'm NOT going under ANY TESTS by ANYBODY!! " Vegeta yelled, then froze as he could feel an insanely large ki  
approaching, " Dear God, it's KAKARROTTO!! " he shrieked, then struggle to get off the stool, " GET THIS OFF ME, BUNNI! HURRY  
HURRY HURRY!!! I'M NOT LETTING KAKARROTTO SEE ME LIKE THIS!!! GET IT OFF!! "  
" Ve--geta hold still! " Bunni held onto the small portion she was sewing up, tightly, " I can't let this get ripped  
or stained on my cousin! She paid so much money for this beautiful dress! "  
Vegeta growled, " WELL I DON'T CARE! KAKARROTTO'S COMING!! "  
" *ding-dong*! " the doorbell rang. The trio turned to the door.  
" HE'S HERE!!! " Vegeta shouted, then hissed at Bulma, " Bulma! Keep Kakarrotto busy while I get out of this  
ridiculous outfit! MY PRIDE IS AT STAKE HERE!!! Not to mention my sanity and all remaining self-respect. HURRY!! "  
" Hello? " Bulma opened the door, only to see a small girl holding several boxes.  
" Hello Ms. Capsule Corp lady, would you like to buy some Kandy Kakes? They're chocolate-coated vanilla cake with  
a coat of peanut butter inbetween! " the girl said cheerfully.  
" Aw, I'd love some, sure. " Bulma smiled pleasantly, handing the girl the money in return for two boxes.  
" Have a nice day lady! " the little girl said as she skipped back down the driveway and to the sidewalk where her  
mother was waiting for her. Bulma waved, then closed the door.  
" Vegeta, that wasn't Goku. That was a little girl selling cookies. " she looked at him, concerned, " Personally I  
think you're getting paranoid about this whole thing. "  
" But--but I FELT his KI--RIGHT THERE! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Honestly Vegeta I-- " Bulma sweatdropped when she saw Goku standing only a couple of feet behind Vegeta and Bunni,  
waving cheerfully to her, " --think you better not look over your shoulder right now. " she finished.  
Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head, " Kakarrotto's standing right behind me, isn't he Bulma? " he whispered loudly.  
" Well.... " Bulma trailed off.  
" Hey Bulma who's the pretty lady your mom is helping fix the wedding dress for? " Goku asked her, smiling.  
It was then Bulma realized that the headpiece the ouji also had on covered his hair in the back; infact Bunni had  
somehow either gotten Vegeta's hair wet or pushed it down somehow so that it wasn't trying to flip back up to it's normal  
position; therefore making it impossible for Goku to recognize it was Vegeta from the back.  
" Oh, just a friend. You know, hahahaha. " Bulma laughed nervously, then looked over at Vegeta's embarassed, now red  
face and really began to laugh, " HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!!!! It's so funny! "  
Goku cocked his head and walked towards her, " What's so funny? "  
" BULMA!! " Vegeta whispered loudly, then made motions as if he were choking himself. Bulma sweatdropped.  
" Goku, you have to stay over there, it's very important that you stay over-- " Bulma paused to see Goku had suddenly  
disappeared.  
" --where? " a voice next to Bulma said, then turned her head to the left and nearly feel over to see Goku  
practically looming over her.  
" GOKU! CUT THAT OUT!! " she exclaimed.  
" Yeah, baka! Don't you know the meaning of the word privacy!!! " Vegeta snapped, annoyed; then suddenly yelped and  
slapped his hands over his mouth; the ouji having snapped at Goku out of habit.  
Goku looked over at the figure in the wedding dress. The large saiyajin's pupils widened big enough to drive a truck  
through as his jaw hung open ever-so-slowly, " Oh my God... " he choked, walking towards the smaller saiyajin.  
" Ka-ka-ka-ka-- " Vegeta smacked himself across the face for stuttering, " Kakarrotto I can explain! Really; you see  
Bulma's mom needed a mannequin and I really didn't have a choice in the matter and-- "  
" --heehee. " Goku let out a little giggle. Vegeta froze, confused and worried about what type of reaction he was  
about to get, " Heehee......heeheehee...oh Veggie, heeheehee... " the large saiyajin's cheeks turned a pinkish hue. Vegeta  
felt a vein bulge on his forehead, annoyed with what he had gotten himself into. Goku floated over to him, letting out little  
giggles along the way, " Oh Veggie, you look so, heeheehee, PRETTY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! " Goku burst into laughter,  
then tried to calm himself down, " I'm, *giggle* sorry little Veggie, it's just that I thought you already *snicker* got  
married, heeheehee. "  
" OF COURSE I HAVE!! " Vegeta yelled, then paused, " Well, actually I've only partially married under saiyajin  
customs because I'd accidentally kill Bulma with my teeth if I attempted to complete the tasks. "  
Bulma self-consiously rubbed her neck at the thought of the ouji accidentally ripping half the muscle off the side of  
it.  
" Or MAYBE little Veggie is playing pretend. " Goku grinned, tilting his head slightly, " Hey Veggie? If you're gonna  
be the oujo this time can I be the ouji? "  
" I'M NOT PRETENDING ANYTHING AND YOU ARE _NOT_ THE OUJI! THAT IS MY TITLE!! " Vegeta pointed at him.  
" Then I'm the Oujo. " Goku said, blinking.  
" YOU ARE NEITHER!! DO YOU HEAR ME!! " Vegeta exclaimed, his face bright red by now, causing the larger saiyajin to  
giggle even more.  
" I guess, heehee, if Veggie's gonna be the oujo then that makes Veggie, heehee, Princess 'Geta now, huh? " a big  
grin widened across Goku's face, " Lil-lil Princess 'Geta. Heeheeheehee--- "  
" ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Vegeta screamed up at the ceiling, bursting into ssj2. The  
ouji's face still a bright red as he continued to scream with anger and embarassment.  
" Oooh, Princess 'Geta made a hole in the ceiling. " Goku glanced upward, nodding.  
" KAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! "  
Vegeta roared.  
" Oh for crying out loud. " Bulma sighed, then walked up to Vegeta and slapped the ouji across the face, snapping him  
out of it. Vegeta paused and looked around in a confused manner. The saiyajin powered back down to normal, then glared at  
Goku who mockingly mirrored his expression.  
" Grr, Kakarrotto you're gonna get it this time! " Goku did an impression of the stubborn-sounding little ouji; which  
to say the least, sounded more childish than what would normally be Vegeta's intention.  
" Don't mock me, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta grumbled, " ...I don't really sound like that, do I? "  
The larger saiyajin nodded quickly and repeatedly, " Hai, Princess 'Geta! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Will you stop calling me "Princess 'Geta", Kakarrotto! We've finally gotten you  
near-completely off that "Kakarroujo" kick of yours thanks to our future selves scaring the crap out of you and now you're  
going to make ME be the Oujo this time?! That's INSANE! " he ranted, tugging at the back of Bulma's mother's cousin's wedding  
dress.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Kakarrotto? "  
" Yes Veggie? "  
" Unzip me, will you? " Vegeta sighed, turning around.  
Goku gave an over-exaggerated bow, " It would be my pleasure, Princess 'G----uhh, little Veggie! " he corrected  
himself, but not before letting out a few chuckles. Goku unzipped the gown and the ouji slipped out of it, " There ya go! "  
Goku said cheerfully as Bunni picked up the dress.  
" Thank you Vegeta. I'll call you if I need anymore help. " Bunni said.  
" See? You did a good deed! Don't you feel all better now, lil Vedge'ums? " Goku grinned. Vegeta took the headpiece  
off his head and plunked it onto Goku's.  
" All hail the peasant no oujo! " he remarked sarcastically, doing his own little bow. Goku stared up at the  
headpiece w/big sparkily eyes.  
" Really Veggie? " the larger saiyajin said, staring at him. Vegeta's face went bright red.  
" Uh, I, err... " Vegeta shook his head rapidly to air it out, " No! I was joking! " he twitched while Goku looked at  
him with a knowing smile.  
" Heh~~~ " Goku grinned.  
" Kakarrotto do you want to wear "oujo clothes" like your future self? " Vegeta smirked.  
Goku paled, " No, Veggie. " he gulped.  
" Good. " Vegeta nodded contently, then narrowed his eyes, " Then don't encourage me. "  
" Oh-kay Veggie. "  
" *DING-DONG*! "  
" Oh for crying out loud. " Vegeta visibly twitched with frustration as he pulled his navy training outfit up over  
his white boxers, " Kakarrotto will you do your oujI a favor and get the baka door? " he groaned.  
" Aye-aye, mon cap-ee-tan! " Goku saluted him, then went over to the door.  
Vegeta stared in confusion, " Those two phrases don't even go together! One of them was pirate-speak and the other  
was some weird, mutated-sounding version of french! "  
" Sí Señor! " Goku gave Vegeta a thumbs up.  
" Spanish. " Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Hellooooo? " Goku opened the door only to notice there were two enormous looking guards at the door with a  
normal-sized police officer standing infront of them holding a veggie-sized straight-jacket.  
" Hello, I'm with the West City Police. We've had calls by several people in the city saying the ALIEN lives here.  
You would be, Son Goku? From the videos? " the officer asked.  
Goku was busy staring nervously at the little straight-jacket, " Duh--err, yes. Yes I am. " he gulped at it, " SAY! "  
Goku perked up, changing the subject, " What exactly are you planning to do with that straight-jacket, huh? "  
" That goes without saying. We're going to use it to keep the space alien under control on the long drive to the  
FBI lab. " the officer replied, " So? Is he here or not? "  
Goku backed up, then slammed the door in their faces. He pressed his back up against the door for futher protection.  
Nervous sweat dripped down his forehead, " THEY WANNA TAKE MY LITTLE VEGGIE AWAY!!!!! " he cried out in a panic.  
Vegeta walked over to him, " WHO wants to "take me away"? " he cocked an eyebrow.  
" No Veggie no! Get outta the way! They'll come in and put you in the straight-jacket and lock you up and I'll never  
see you ever again for the rest of eternity!!! " Goku pleaded. The ouji only cocked his head in confusion, causing the  
larger saiyajin's heart to ache even more, " My poor easily-tricked sneaky kawaii-brained little Veggie! " he sniffled,  
zipping over to where Vegeta was and hugging the ouji tightly, " I won't let them take you away I promise with all my heart  
I'll do anything to keep you safe cuz I'd be all alone without you! "  
Vegeta grinned while the bright-red glow flowed back into his face, " I wish Onna could see this RIGHT NOW. " he  
snickered, then patted Goku's back, " I'm sure you'll do a fine job of protecting your "Veggie", Kaka-chan. "  
" *BOOM*! "  
Both saiyajins turned to see the police had kicked down the door. Vegeta held onto the larger saiyajin more  
protectively, growling in a low tone at the intruders.  
" Urm, Veggie? I'm the one supposed to be protecting you. " Goku sweatdropped, " I mean, they are here to steal YOU  
away, not me. "  
" Silence Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said, determined as he eyeballed the police, ::We can beat these guys easy,  
Kakarrotto::  
::But Veggie what about the tv and the people calling in and the rumors and the lies and the--::  
::--SHH!!:: Vegeta ended the mental conversation he was having with his peasant; thanks to the after-effects of the  
portara fusion earrings; then opened his mouth to speak, " A--- "  
" --ALRIGHT BUSTER! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KNOCKING DOWN MY FRONT DOOR LIKE THAT! YOU'VE CERTAINLY GOT A LOT OF  
NERVE!! " Bulma snapped at the police officer.  
" We're here for the space alien, Mrs. Briefs. " the police officer responded, " We're under the suspicion that you  
may have been keeping him here as a test subject. "  
" Yes, unfortunately I'm not really sure what I'm testing for in the first place. " Bulma shook her head and groaned.  
Vegeta was giving her a big evil smile. She turned to push them back out the door, " Now if you'll excuse me-- "  
" --we're taking him with us, Mrs. Briefs. "  
" NO YOU'RE NOT!!! " Bulma screamed.  
" Oh, and what are you going to do about it, hmm? " the officer said with a smug look on his face.  
" Vegeta--blast his ass! " Bulma pointed at the ouji.  
" I'm kind of in an awkward position at the moment. " Vegeta sweatdropped, still in the middle of Goku's deathgrip,  
which the ouji had taken a small part in himself.  
Bulma sweatdropped, then turned back to the officers and laughed nervously, " Ah-heh-heh-heh... "  
" Vegeta, huh? " the officer said, causing the ouji to look over at him, " That your whole name? "  
The saiyajin narrowed his eyes at him, then pulled himself out of the hug and stood up, " I am Vegeta Oujisama!  
Crown Prince of the planet Bejito-sei and the Saiyajin No Ouji! And I will not be treated like a guinia-pig by the likes  
of you!! " Vegeta said proudly, pointing at the officers.  
" Hooray for Veggie! Yay!! " Goku clapped, also proud of Vegeta's little speech. The ouji grinned at his compliment,  
eating up the positive attention.  
" Hmmph. I suppose now you're going to try and jump me now that I've introduced myself. " Vegeta said to the  
officers, " Well you better not take me lightly because the saiyajins are the greatest warrior race in the galaxy and between  
Kakarrotto and I we have more than enough evidence to prove THAT!! "  
" It was our genes that helped beat Cell and Buu and Freeza. " Goku added bolding, nodding; the large saiyajin still  
sitting on the floor.  
" Exactly! " Vegeta said.  
" Well then, 'Vegeta Oujisama', why don't you come outside and introduce yourself to the crowd waiting out there. We  
have a few questions we'd like you to answer before you go on your little 'trip'. " the normal-sized officer said sneakily.  
" Fine. " Vegeta said, acknowledging there was a trap, " Come Kakarrotto, we're going outside to talk to the nice  
Earthings. " he said to Goku.  
" Huh? " Goku looked worried, " Ohhhh, alright. " he grabbed Vegeta by the wrist, " Veggie! This is really dangerous!  
These guys could perform some really scary experiments on us--and I'm afraid of needles!!! " Goku explained.  
" Ha! Don't worry, Kakay-chan. "Veggie" has everything under control. " Vegeta nodded wisely.  
" Really, Veggie? "  
" Well, no, not really. " Goku's face paled, " But just humor me for the time being, Kakarrotto. I'm sure we'll be  
fine! " Vegeta shrugged it off, leaving the house, followed by Goku.  
" Ohhhhhhh, Veggie I got a bad feeling about this!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" VEJITTO!!! JITTO JITTO JITTO JITTO JITT-OOOO!!!! " a frantic voice exclaimed from just outside the security guard  
building down in h.f.i.l. Gogeta burst through the main door wearing his security guard black leather jacket over his normal  
fusion clothes.  
" Hmm? " Vejitto looked up from the newspaper funnies he was reading to see his younger brother looking like he had  
just recovered from a heart-attack, " Goggie what happened? "  
" KAASAN-AND-TOUSSAN-ARE-IN-BIG-TROUBLE-AND-WE-GOTTA-HELP-THEM-OH-YOU-HAVE-TO-LOOK-AT-THAT-HUGE-ORB-BY-NEEDLE-  
MOUNTAIN-IT'LL-SHOW-YOU-EVERYTHING!!! " Gogeta said in one breath.  
" Mommy? " the portara fusion said in a worried tone, then flipped back to a more vegeta-like voice, " We have to  
save them, niichan! Our family is at stake here. " Vejitto said in serious-Goku-mode, " ....Gogeta? "  
" Yes? "  
" What exactly do we have to save them from? " Vejitto grinned cheesily. Gogeta fell over.  
" THE FBI!! " Gogeta exclaimed.  
" ...and that would be?... "  
" ..... " Gogeta responded; due to the fact that they shared 99% of the same memories by being fusions of the same  
two people, neither really knew anything the other didn't know.  
" Oh, you mean the Federal Bureau of Investigation. " a random Oni working behind the secretarial desk said.  
" Err, yes, that was going to be my next guess. " Vejitto nodded seriously.  
" Hai, you, uhh, took the words right out of our mouths. " Gogeta added, ::What's the Federal Bureau of  
Investigation, Vejitto?::  
::I have no idea....do you?::  
::Nope::  
::Good, we're even then:: the older fusion said in his mind, " Come Goggie, we shall journey to Needle Mountain so  
we can see exactly what it is we're up against! "  
" Hai! " his partner in security nodded as the two teleported out.  
Vejitto teleported back in, " Say Oni? Do you think you could, you know plastic wrap the donuts for us? The look  
really yummy! " he grinned Son-style.  
" YEAH! " Gogeta added, also re-teleporting in, " Nothing beats a fresh cream-filled dounut on a beautiful spring  
day! " he rubbed his stomach. Both then re-teleported out.  
" Ugh... " the Oni sighed, " This is h.f.i.l. We don't even HAVE "beautiful spring days". We don't even have SPRING!  
....why do I even bother!! Food-driven saiyajins, can't think of anything but fighting and their stomachs--hey!  
Jelly donut! :) "  
  
/dl  
  
" You know, I really think they should at least get us our own tv in the office. " Vejitto said. The two saiyajins  
sat indian-style on the ground, staring up at the grainy-video and audio of the giant crystal ball atop Needle Mountain.  
" How long does it take to search for the place you ask it to show anyway? " Gogeta groaned.  
" I'm not sure, I've never tried this before. " Vejitto said honestly. Gogeta face-faulted.  
" WHAT!? You're not even sure if this is how it works!!! "  
" Eh. " Vejitto shrugged, " We'll figure it out. " he said, then smirked proudly, " After all, we are-- "  
" --Son Goku and Vegeta's offspring, how ARE you. " an evil voice chuckled from behind them. Both fusions blinked for  
a moment, then simultaneously narrowed their eyes and glared over their shoulders at the purple and white creature.  
" Freeza. " they said at the same time.  
" Oh, no reason to be sore at me, boys. After all, I've had all the chance in the world to spread the truth of who  
your parents are to all those throughout h.f.i.l. far and wide, but I've chosen to be a 'good guy' and only inform a select  
few. " Freeza snickered malevolently.  
" Resisting urge to kill, resisting urge to kill, resisting urge to kill painfully with much torture and sorrow,  
resisting urge to kill, resisting urge to kill... " Gogeta chanted to himself, trying to keep calm and from attacking Freeza  
right then and there. Vejitto meanwhile stared the ice-jin down in a glare that would match Vegeta's himself.  
" We're kind of busy right now, why don't you go annoy some of the other people my Kaasan and Toussan have sent here.  
" Vejitto said, annoyed, then smirked, " I'm sure you won't have much trouble accomplishing THAT. There's practically  
MILLIONS of people to choose from in that category. " he folded his arms, snickering.  
" Think you're a couple of hot-shots now, don't you? " Freeza said, walking up to them. Gogeta was no longer shaking,  
however his hair and eyes were fluctuating between normal and ssj1, " Just because you're the 'last generation' of  
'full-blooded saiyajins', eh? Hmmph. Dirty monkeys. "  
" ERRRRRRRRrrrr... " Gogeta continued to growl.  
" You have 10 seconds to leave us alone so we can finish our business; staring NOW. " Vejitto said in a deadly tone,  
controlling his own anger.  
" Ooh, threatening me now. Heh-heh, just like your "Daddy", or is it "Mommy"? " Freeza seemed unfazed, " Infact,  
judging from that little play we all watched them put on a couple months ago I'd say they're both probably getting down to  
some "business" of they're own together. If you catch my drift. "  
" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! " Gogeta screamed out in a war-cry, bursting  
into ssj2 and whizzing past Vejitto to pummel Freeza deep into the ground, cursing wildly in saiyago as he did so. Vejitto  
sat there, stunned as his eyes bulged out of his head, " NANDE YOU COPERA BOMA MIS MI KAH!!!! " he roared while stomping his  
foot angrily into Freeza's head. Gogeta powered down to normal, breathing heavily. The fusion-dance fusion stomped off, then  
returned and bent down towards Freeza. Gogeta blew a raspberry at him and held up his finger, then re-stomped off.  
" Hahaha!! " Vejitto laughed, clapping proudly for his brother. Gogeta grinned son-style at him, then plopped himself  
back down infront of the gigantic crystal ball.  
Freeza sat up, looking already seriously beaten, " You......th..think that's....funny....huh? "  
" HAI! " both fusions chirped happily.  
The ice-jin smirked, holding something up, " So...Vejitto.....either one of you...care....for some.....coffee candy?"  
" ... " it was Vejitto who burst into ssj2 this time, " YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
the older fusion flew off and began to beat Freeza up in a simliar manner his brother had just earlier. This time when he was  
finished Freeza looked like he had been run-over by several large trains and 5:00 rush-hour traffic. The ice-jin smoldered  
in the ground, " HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY RUN-IN WITH BUU AND SUGGEST THAT MY MOMMY AND DADDY MAKE LOVE TO EACH OTHER WHEN  
THAT'S BODILY IMPOSSIBLE AND THEY DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER THAT WAY! " he turned to Gogeta, confused, " ...right? "  
Gogeta shrugged, " Eh? "  
" Oww. "  
" Well, I feel better! " Vejitto said happily, dusting himself off and now back to normal. The crystal ball was now  
portraying the outside of Capsule Corp, which was swarmed with people from in and out of the city, " I'm not feeling better  
anymore. "  
" It looks like they've finally captured the small space alien and are bringing him out right now! " a news-reporter  
on the front lawn, the door opened and out walked Vegeta, Goku, and the policemen, " Oh my goodness I can't believe it!  
Ladies and gentlemen Son Goku, the very man who faced our 'evil' little space alien friend all those 13 years ago was in  
the SAME BUILDING! What irony! "  
" Daddy's in trouble. " Gogeta gulped.  
Vejitto studied the screen and grinned, " Hey he's got a plan! "  
" Huh? "  
" Look! Mommy only smirks like that when Mommy's got a plan! " Vejitto sniffled happily, " ...just incase it doesn't  
work, make sure you have everything before we head back to Earth, oh-kay? "  
" You don't have much assurance in Toussan's plan, do you Ji-kun? "  
" No. Not really. " Vejitto sighed.  
" That's alright. " Gogeta brightened up, " I didn't either! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Goten, would you PLEASE hand Mommy the phone? " Chi-Chi said sweetly while Goten sat on the floor next to the chair  
she was tied to; the chibi playing on his gameboy advance.  
" Shh, Mommy! I'm fighting Uncle Veggie! And he's really hard to beat cuz he moves so fast and all. " Goten  
complained. Chi-Chi leaned over slightly.  
" Hey, it's a chibinized-deformed looking digital Go-chan. " she blinked, " You're playing as Goku trying to kill the  
Ouji......can I play? " Chi-Chi grinned.  
" When I'm done. " Goten nodded. Chi-Chi sighed.  
" Well if you're not going to let me use the phone and you're not going to let me play your gameboy then you could at  
least turn the tv on so I'll have something to watch. " she spoke up.  
Goten looked up from his game, pausing it, " Mm....OH-KAY! " he grabbed the remote and turned the tv in the kitchen  
on to show Vegeta standing behind a small podium in a straight-jacket with various policemen on either side of the ouji;  
Goku standing next to Vegeta and looking extremely worried, " Hey! They found Uncle Veggie! Even without your help Kaasan. "  
he commented. Chi-Chi hopped the chair closer to the tv and gawked.  
" It IS the Ouji! In a STRAIGHT-JACKET!!! " Chi-Chi's jaw nearly fell to the floor, " Haha, other people must've, ha,  
called in about seeing him at, hahaha, Capsule, haha, Corp! " she felt a rush of joy enter her body, " And now they're,  
haha, taking Vegeta far far away from, hahaha, here! OH GOTEN THIS IS WONDERFUL!!! The Ouji's going away and we'll never  
see him ever again! There IS a sun at the end of the storm! There IS a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow! And there IS  
an end to the Ouji's reign of terror over my Go-chan and it's happening RIGHT NOW!!! " Chi-Chi laughed excitedly,  
" *sniffle* Oh Goten, Mommy's so HAPPY!!! " tears of elation ran down Chi-Chi's cheeks, " Goten, higher the volume! I want  
to hear the Ouji's demise loud and clear!! "  
Vegeta cleared his throat on-screen. Chi-Chi paled.  
" Dear God they're going to let him talk. " she sweatdropped.  
" Hello. " Vegeta began, all eyes turned in his direction, " As many of you may know, I am the raved about 'space  
alien' you all have been seeing on tv. That is true. My name is Vegeta Oujisama, the saiyajin no Ouji of planet Bejito-sei.  
A long time ago, my homeplanet of Bejito-sei was blown up, leaving only a select 4 of us to roam about space. Saiyajins are  
very creative and our quartet lasted as long as it could until half of our already dwindling population was killed. Raditsu  
by former Tenkaichi Budokai contestant Piccolo Daimao Jr, and the other saiyajin--Nappa, killed by yours truely. However  
you've seen that part on tv so that's not new news to you. "  
Chi-Chi froze, " I don't like where this is going... "  
" What you don't know yet is that there are only TWO remaining members of the saiyajin species/race. Myself--the  
prince of the saiyajin homeplanet, and a third-class recently-bumped-up-to-first-in-the-last-story peasant named  
Kakarrotto Koi. " Vegeta smirked off in Goku's direction. Goku turned a pale green and his eyes bugged out of his head,  
" Or as the rest of you bakas know him as, "Son Goku". "  
The crowd collectively gasped. Goku froze in place. Chi-Chi fell to the floor unconsious.  
" VEGGIE!!! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!!! " Goku exclaimed.  
Vegeta kicked the podium aside and turned around, " I'm sure all of you--or at least the Budokai fans, have seen  
"Son Goku" having a tail like this in the ring before. " the ouji flitted his own furry tail about, " It's a saiyajin trait.  
We all have one. And as you can see, Kakarrotto's is firmly in place as well. Isn't that right, Kakarrotto? "  
Goku grabbed his own tail protectively, " Veh-GEEE!! Cut it out! "  
The policemen pulled out a slightly larger straight-jacket.  
" Now you may ask, "why is the cute little space-alien telling us this"? Well Earthlings, to tell you the truth, we  
have both heard of how well you usually treat your endangered species. Letting them go about their plans as they please and  
trying not to interfere from fear of accidentally killing off some of the few remaining of the species. " Vegeta explained  
proudly, " That's why I will make a deal with your people! If you promise to let me go and we all let this "alien" thing  
blow over, I promise not to blow over half the planet in total annihilation, how's that? " he smirked.  
" *CLIP*! "  
" YIPE!! " Goku exclaimed. Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see the policemen had just gotten Goku into a  
straight-jacket as well, " Veggie make it stop it hurts!!! "" he wailed.  
" HEY! Whadda you think you're doing! I just promised NOT to destroy all of you if you left us alone! " Vegeta  
snapped.  
" Sorry Mr. Oujisama. We can't DO that. " the policeman glared at him, " THROW THEM BOTH IN THE VAN, BOYS! "  
The policemen knocked Goku into the padded back of the van, " VEGGIE VEGGIE VEGGIE!!! " he wailed, tears running down  
his face, " I don't wanna go away Veggie!!! "  
Vegeta jumped in after him, " You don't HAVE to, Kakarrotto. Neither of us do! It's against the planet's "endangered  
species" law you know. " he explained.  
" Really? " Goku looked up at him from on the floor with big sparkily, slightly teary eyes.  
" Really. " the ouji smiled warmly.  
" *SLAM*! "  
" BAKA!!! " Vegeta swurved around, shouting at the just-slammed backdoors, " OPEN THIS AND LET US OUT RIGHT NOW!!  
WE'RE AN ENDANGERED SPECIES, YA KNOW!! " he yelled throught the bars on the back windows to the van.  
" I think that's for our crack team of scientists to decide upon, don't you? "  
" NO I DON'T!!! Peh, you'd HAVE to be on something just to lock innocent bystanders up in asylum-like vans on  
purpose! " the ouji retorted.  
" Aw shove it, ya 'little space-alien'. " another policeman said as he got in the frontseat and started the car. Both  
saiyajins froze at the sound.  
Goku looked over at Vegeta as he felt the car beginning to speed off, " What'll we do now, little Veggie? " his  
eyes watered.  
Vegeta sighed defeated, " Kakarrotto, I have NO idea. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
3:37 AM 4/27/03  
END OF PART 2!  
Vegeta: (gawking) I got caught.  
Chuquita: Yep.  
Vegeta: YOU LET ME GET CAUGHT!!!  
Chuquita: So? Don't worry about it Veggie, there's a happy ending. You're not gonna die or anything.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Sure I won't "die", I'll just be forced to go through embarassing and humilating lab experiments.  
Goku: (happily) Don't worry little Veggie! I'll be there with you all the way! [hugs Veggie]  
Vegeta: (bright red) (sticks tongue out at Chu) Neh!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) ... (turns back to audiance) I'm gonna try to answer a couple questions; but I promise I won't take up  
too much space (this chapter's already huge enough)  
To Callimogua: I'm so happy someone else noticed Veggie's height change! :) I was looking at the mangas and during the Freeza  
saga Veggie's only a bit taller than Kuririn (the top of Kuririn's head reaches the bottom of Veggie's ears) but by the time  
the Cell episodes come up Veggie's got a whole head over him!! Yes, I think the idea of Freeza messing with Veggie's dna to  
keep him from getting taller is a good explination. After all, Veggie's dad towered over Freeza; the ice-jin probably didn't  
want Veggie to get bigger or more powerful than him so he slipped him something to slow down his growth.  
To hotsexyboy & caraway27: Goku's not yaoi! *sweatdrops* He seems ooc but other characters in my fics are slightly different  
from their anime counterparts too. This is probably the first fic you read that I wrote so it seemed weird to you.   
All my fics are loosely tied together, sort of like a series. Veggie also hasn't created any real "evil plots to get his  
servant-maid" during this one so he blended into the backround more and Goku stood out more; which doesn't normally happen.  
This fic is not a yaoi and I'll end it at that :)  
To Nekoni: Well, here's the cameos :D Well, they're not really cameos, the fusions come in during the next chapter too.  
I've actually seen all the Trigun eps that've aired so far on CN. It's just starting to get dark but I don't mind it that  
much. I have to find out what's behind that weird morphing arm Vash has and how it was strong enought to blow a hole in the  
moon.  
To People Hate Me: Hai! I've seen Invader Zim before. Liked the ep where Zim got the invisible space-armor but when it turned  
invisible it was the only thing to go invisible and everyone could still see Zim. And the thing ran on an electric cord so  
Gir had to keep running around and plugging it into different sockets so he could keep moving. CN stopped airing the show  
though. *shrugs* No idea why.  
To Maria Cline: Thank you so much for correcting me on the tournament numbers. *nods* At least I remembered there was a 3 in  
the ones place. Planet Namek used to have all that stuff for me to reference when it was up. *sigh* Oh well. (perks up)  
Actually Son-kun gets a couple flashbacks in part 3 from the time period after the 23'd tournament to before Veggie appeared  
(so we do get to see the happier, younger, non-stress-engulfed Chi-Chi; along w/baby Gohan!)  
To Lil' Chi Chi: *grins* You're lucky then, I was planning on having Veggie caught in the first place. The story would've  
ended with chapter 2 having Veggie escape if I hadn't let them catch him. Don't worry, he'll be oh-kay in the end. Even I  
like a little Veggie-torture sometimes. *nod* The OAV's at dragonballarena dot gamesurf dot it/english/oav dot php .  
I gotta warn anybody who wants to download it that it's unzipped so there's a LOT of files (12 in all) It takes forever to  
get done, but it's worth it. :) I did see the episodes were Legato first appeared. Ever notice he's eating something  
everytime he first shows up in an episode? There was the hotdog, I think waffles, and something else. He can control Vash  
because he actually has his missing left arm on his own body! O_O That spoiler really blew my mind. It'll take me a couple  
more eps to decide if I like Legato or not though. *nods* Oh! And thank you for pointing out Goku's non-yaoiness. If the  
other reviews had seen any of my other fics they'd probably know that Goku & Veggie have a weird relationship, but it's  
not a yaoi one. :)  
Chuquita: *whew* That was a lot of talking. I know there were other reviews too but nobody else asked an actual question;  
thanks to all who review anyways! (grins)  
Vegeta: Looks like that took a lot out of you.  
Chuquita: It did. OH! Did you know they're coming out with another dbz game for gameboy advance? Only this time you get to  
play as Son-kun, Gohan, Veggie, Trunks, or Piccolo!  
Goku: (psycho-grin) I wanna play as Veggie!! (raises his arm in the air)  
Vegeta: (panic) No you don't!  
Chuquita: This one spans the whole Trunks/Android/Cell saga (which is also in the Budokai game I have) but the thing about  
this one is they don't skip past whole sections where Veggie's the main hero like they did in Budokai. (pouts) I wanted to  
fight Android 20 and Cell as Veggie.  
Vegeta: (sigh) Even marketing hates me.  
Goku: I can't see why.  
Chuquita: I bet it's Veggie's attitude.  
Goku: (grins) Yeah Veggie, you're too sassy!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) AGAIN with the "sassy"!!!  
Chuquita: OH! I wanted to say thank you very very very much to Sholio for helping me get my 273 & 274 subs back! Thank you!  
Goku: (happily) Now we can watch me "heeheehee" dance around Veggie again!  
Chuquita: Actually that part's in 275; along with the cheek-to-cheek ki-blast. Personally I'm hoping that after the  
dragonball arena decides to put their full majin buu sub episodes back up after they finish off gt for the second time around  
. (to Son) I'm glad they're re-doing their gt eps cuz this way I get the ones I missed the first time and the ones I lost to  
the computer.  
Goku: Chibinized me is silly!  
Chuquita: Also most of Funi's gt site is up if anyone wants to see any crisp-looking screenshots check a character's profile  
page. Each time you refresh the page they give you new screenshots at the bottom.  
Vegeta: Ech! Look at the disgusting photo they used for my profile.  
Chuquita: That's not you, that's your super-tall ugly mustachio-ed clone that Bulma made in her lab.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrop) You like that theory, don't you Chu?  
Chuquita: Well, either that one or the one where you had a mental breakdown after Son left with Uubu and you accidentally  
chopped your hair off in an attempt to kill yourself and the mustache was Bura's idea to help you get more self-esteem back  
and feel better about the loss of your hair and big buddy.  
Vegeta: Where do you get this stuff?!  
Chuquita: (shrugs) No idea. LCP has a theory that Bura's a clone of Bulma.  
Goku: (thinks) Bura does have absolutely none of Veggie's physical traits....and she's not even mentioned in the last couple  
episodes she's shown in...  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) Any thoughts?  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: Heeheehee, Veggie thoughts.  
Chuquita: Personally I think that if Bura was a clone and didn't know it she'd go nuts if she found out she wasn't part  
saiyajin.  
Goku: (happy) DUCK AND COVER!  
Chuquita: Did you know GT Goten's girlfriend Parisu; while not bossy like Chi-Chi or Videl were at times; doesn't know how to  
eat a hamburger the right way?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (flatly) I'm sure they'll be very happy together.  
Goku: Aww, that's sweet Veggie!  
Vegeta: I was being sarca---oh nevermind.  
Chuquita: One more thing before we go! My clay-Veggie I made in art class is going in the kiln (thingy that fires it so it's  
hardened) on Tuesday. The teacher said if she had put it in with everything else he could've exploded cuz he didn't have any  
major holes going through him. Everybody wish my clay-Veggie luck; if he doesn't explode and I get to paint him along with my  
snoopy-pot I'll try and scan him so you can see what he looks like.  
Goku: Wow, talk about irony. Clay-Veggie exploding just like real-Veggie did when he was fighting Fat Buu!  
Vegeta: That's not "irony", that's PAIN!  
Chuquita: I worked so hard on my clay-Veggie too. I hope he'll be oh-kay. (to Veggie) You have any idea how hard it is to  
sculpt your hair!  
Vegeta: (evil satisfied smirk)  
Chuquita: ...yeah, I thought so.  
Vegeta: At least you didn't make Kakarrotto.  
Chuquita: Point. He would've been even bigger and had even more of a chance of exploding in a firey ball of clay and flames.  
Goku: (sweatdrop)  
Chuquita: (happily) Well, see you in part 3 everybody! [waves goodbye]  
Goku: (does salute) May the veggies be with you! 


	3. Kaka'flashback l the middle of nowhere l...

4:02 PM 4/28/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbgt #23  
{Goku:} I'm sooo hungry...  
{Pan:} You're always hungry.  
{Goku:} But...I'm really hungry...  
{Pan:} You make me so angry!  
{Goku:} Sorry...  
{Pan:} Be quiet!  
{Goku:} Aw...  
{Gil:} Detection! Detection! Detection!  
{Pan:} Shut up!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: (dryly) Well, she's pleasant, isn't she?  
Goku: I thought you didn't mind Panny?  
Vegeta: Yeah, that's back when she was still Kaka-spawn #3; now she's a chibi-Onna.  
Chuquita: Actually her personality shifts back and forth between nice and annoyed.  
Vegeta: I'd be kinda nuts too if my genealogy consisted of Kakarrotto, Onna, Hercule, Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Gyu-Mao. So I  
guess it's not all her fault.  
Chuquita: I can't wait to do that mini-gt-parody-oneshot, I've already got some good stuff with Goten's cell-phone obsession;  
Veggie's wall-of-kaka-cures (to be explained later); Trunks trying to regain some of his youth; Chi-Chi pretending she's not  
losing her hair; and Son-kun's oohing and ahhing at the many wonders of space.  
Goku: (oohs and ahhs)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: But that's all for another time! For part 3's Corner; seeing as we're on the broad subject of "Veggies through the  
ages", we're up to Buu season Veggie now!  
Goku: (grins) My favorite Veggie of all!  
Vegeta: (plugs his ears) Here we go again.  
Goku: Buu Veggie is the Veggie I shared a body with and had Ji-chan with and then we got turned into candy and that wasn't  
fun but after we seperated back to normal it was cuz me and Veggie worked together really well! And we beat Buu together too  
cuz it was Veggie's plan and my inacting Veggie's plan that helped us save the day!  
Vegeta: (sigh) The only plan that ever worked too...  
Chuquita: [pats Veggie on the back] Aw, don't feel bad, Veggie!  
Goku: (happily) Yeah! I got a little souviner anyways! [pushes his bangs up to reveal tiny little veggie-widow's-peak] See! I  
never had one of those before since I fused with little Veggie! (sing-song voice) AND my dna gave Veggie an extra inch in  
height so he could be a lil taller.  
Vegeta: ... (stubborn/pouty snort)  
Chuquita: (grin) It's also the the final saga that has my favorite Veggie-attack in it! The galic-gun/gyarriku ho! That's  
Veggie's version of the kamehameha; even though he didn't intend it to be in the first place. (nods)  
Goku: YEAH! That's that Veggie-attack with the bright *pink* ki in it!  
Vegeta: (looks away, twitching) And you wonder why I never use that one anymore...  
Chuquita: But it's funny Vedge.  
Vegeta: It's only funny to you because it's ME attacking with a giant ball of PINK-COLORED KI!!  
[Chu & Son giggle]  
Chuquita: Heh-heh, yeah.  
Goku: (big wide-eyes) Where do you get the pink ki from, little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (cheek go red) It--it's none of your business!!!  
Chuquita: I've seen Son use red, blue, white, and yellow ki before, Veggie's the only one with the pink though. (thinks)  
Goku: (eager) I wanna see little Veggie's pink ki!!  
Vegeta: No you don't.  
Goku: (squeals) YES I DO!!!  
Vegeta: (holds ears in pain) Oww.  
Chuquita: Just humor him and make a little galic-gun ki ball, Veggie.  
Vegeta: (grumbles) [forms small ball of pink ki in one hand]  
Goku: Aww! It's so kawaii!! [takes ki ball from Veggie] Look how kawaii it is Chu-sama!!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) It's not supposed to be "kawaii", you baka! That attack has destroyed thousands of galaxies!!!  
Goku: (juggling pink ki ball along with his chair and a jar of mayonnaise) This is fun!!  
Chuquita: Where'd you get the mayonnaise?!  
Goku: (stops to think) Umm, I dunno! (grins)  
Chuquita: Oh! I was playing my Budokai game last night and I figured out all of Veggie's moves! Even the ones the game made  
up!  
Goku: I like digital Veggies!  
Vegeta: Can I have my ki ball back now?  
Chuquita: (to Son) While most of your attack are just kaio-ken powerups, the majority of Veggie's end in words like bang,  
crash, smash, and other words that have to do with large explosions.  
Vegeta: (big evil grin) Heh-heh-heh.. [notices Son now sniffing the little ball of ki] Kakarrotto give that back!  
Goku: But I like it......can you make another one?  
Vegeta: Yes.  
Goku: :)  
Vegeta: But I'm not GOING to.  
Goku: :(  
Chuquita: Did you know you can literally kick and punch each other in the but when I spar in the game as one of you vs the  
other?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Had some time on your hands lately, huh Chu?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Nah, it's just that I beat the game so I've been playing you two against each other in duel mode til I get  
the time online to look up how to unlock the rest of the characters. (sighs) I've been so busy just getting back all the  
stuff I lost when my hard-drive got erased that I haven't had much time to just surf around. Infact I forget where I got some  
of the images that I did have along w/some of the clips. It'll take forever to get all my doujinshi back and I've been  
downloading so much stuff that I barely get time to even watch and enjoy the whole episode before I have to go off and get  
another.  
Goku: [pats her on the back] Poor Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: We gotta get a broadband modem, or something. That'd speed things up for me real good. (nods)  
Goku: Downloading is for the patient.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Speaking of patient, GIVE ME MY KI BALL BACK!  
Goku: Nuh-uh! I like it! Besides you can make more of 'um for yourself! [pats little pink ki ball] (babytalk) Is your Mommy  
being selfish about you? Yes he is!  
Vegeta: KAKARROTTO!!  
Goku: I luv u Veggie!  
Vegeta: (bright red) ... (groans) OHHHH-HO!! [slams head forward on desk]  
Chuquita: That pretty much sums it up right there.  
Goku: (to little pink ki ball) I'm gonna name you Sparky!  
Vegeta: (embarassed) Just roll the summary, PLEASE!  
  
Summary: It's been 13 years since Veggie first landed on Earth, and newschannels are starting to finally replay the videos  
taken of the two aliens who blew up Eastern City. The newscasters along with the FBI and scientists are beginning to believe  
that the smaller alien is still alive, AND walking among the Earthlings. Now there's a 100 million $ reward for the capture  
of the alien, and everybody wants to take advantage of it, including Chi-Chi and the other members of the Z-senshi who  
particularly don't care for the ouji. But what happens when Veggie reveals to the press that Goku is also an alien? Will the  
gang be able to save the two saiyajins from ending up subjects in a series of, private, secret experiments on their minds  
and bodies? Will there be anything left to save by the time they get there?  
  
Goku: Hey Chu-sama, whadda you think little balls of pink veggie-ki eat?  
Chuquita: No idea.  
Goku: [studies ki ball] Hmm....(happily) I'm gonna go whip you up a big bowl of buttered popcorn! [leaves the set]  
Vegeta: [uses his hand to quickly suck his ki ball back into his palm] (wipes sweat off his forehead) *WHEW* That was close.  
Chuquita: Not to mention creepy.  
Goku: (sing-song) I'm BAAAAAAACK!  
Vegeta: Uh-oh.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
:::" AH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't catch me! " a younger Chi-Chi said in a sing-song voice as she walked backward, then  
darted off deeper into the woods.  
" Oh yes I can! " an equally younger Goku grinned, chasing after her. The large saiyajin bounded ahead until he  
reached the end of the clearing with no one else in sight and a puzzled look on his face.  
" Hahahaha! " laughter came from above him. Goku whipped around and struck a fighting position, " Ah-hahahahaha!! "  
He looked at the dozens of trees above him, then let out a momentary yelp as a small, intentionally harmless ki-blast  
hit the back of his head. The larger saiyajin looked off in the direction it had come from to see Chi-Chi standing on a  
high-up branch in a similar fighting pose as his own. The couple smirked at each other, then launched up into an all-out  
sparring match, throwing punches and kicks faster than the nearly the rest of the residents on the planet could hope to  
achieve.  
Goku grinned, " Come on Chi-chan! Can't you do better than that! " he teased excitedly, " OAF!! " the saiyajin let  
out a noise while the punch landed uppercutting his jaw.  
" Of course Goku-san, I'm still warming up you know. " Chi-Chi smiled at him. Both suddenly froze as a tremendous  
earthquake suddenly appeared upon them, " WAHHH!! "  
" Wha-wha-what the--? " Goku looked around for the source, confused.  
" KAKARROTTO!!!!! ":::  
  
/dl  
  
" --huh? " Goku opened his eyes slightly to see Vegeta sitting beside him, pushing Goku's formerly sleeping body  
around the floor with his foot.  
" Kakarrotto are you going to sleep the whole way there! We need to figure out a way to get out of here! " Vegeta  
whispered hastily.  
" ... " Goku stared at him blankly.  
" Wha--what? " the ouji looked slightly disturbed, a red line over his nose, " Why are you staring at me like that? "  
" Veggie, Chi-chan couldn't have been the one to turn us in, could she? " Goku said pleadingly.  
The ouji sighed, " I don't see why not. Onna WAS the one who gave them practically all the information they needed  
that WASN'T already on the tapes. "  
" But Veggie I know she wouldn't! Besides, I tied her to the chair and made the boys watch her before I left anyway."  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" ..Chi-chan used to be so nice to me before we had Gohan. " he mused, " I'd spar with her like I spar with you...  
only when I ended a spar with Chi-chan we were usually kissing and when I end a spar with Veggie one of us is usually  
unconsious and the other has to teleport him back home. " Goku explained.  
" Yeah, well, Onna's not as "nice" as she used to be, baka. " Vegeta huffed, " Not that I would even know; the first  
time I met her she was sore at you for not letting Porunga bring you back to Earth from Yardrat. " he looked over at the  
saddened peasant, " Kakarrotto, humans age MUCH FASTER than we do. Onna's probably going through some middle-aged phase or  
something. How old do they live on average anyway? Mid 80's, 90's? She's almost halfway there already! "  
" ... "  
Vegeta groaned, " Look, Kaka-chan. If it'll make you feel better, there's a perfectly good reason why it couldn't  
have been Onna calling in; other than the fact that you tied her arms and legs up. If it had been her, she would've known  
you were in the building and had you teleport home first so you wouldn't be caught in the crossfire. "  
" Meaning? " Goku tilted his still-confused head.  
" Meaning, Kakarrotto, that yes someone did call in, but it wasn't one of your family members. More likely it was one  
of your earth-friends who hates me. " Vegeta said.  
" ....gosh Veggie, that's a lotta people. " Goku said in awe. Vegeta sweatdropped again, " I don't get why anybody  
wouldn't like little Veggie to begin with. He's so sweet-n-nice-n-cute... " the larger saiyajin grinned, trailing off.  
" Uh, heh-heh, right. " Vegeta laughed nervously, ::Listen now that I've got your attention! We need to find a way  
to get out of here without alerting the drivers or the police:: Vegeta said telepathically to Goku.  
::But Veggie I can't teleport without my fingers on my forehe--::  
::--exactly! We need to get one of us out of these straight-jackets, then that one will teleport the remaining one  
along with himself to safety!::  
::Brillaint plan, little buddy!!:: Goku thought, impressed.  
::Why thank you, I try you know:: Vegeta mentally boasted to him, ::Now help me out of this thing!::  
::Maybe Veggie should help ME out instead::  
::WHAT?! WHY!:: Vegeta demanded to know.  
::Because I've been teleporting way longer than you have, Veggie; you don't wanna accidentally send us to the  
bahamas or something, right?::  
The ouji smirked, ::Actually...:: he let out a mental snicker. Goku cocked his head at Vegeta, baffled. The smaller  
saiyajin froze, remembering they were still speaking mentally to each other and quickly blocked all such thoughts out of his  
brain, ::Alright Kakarrotto. I'll help you out, I'm going to use my tail to try and unlatch you::  
::Oh-kay Veggie!:: Goku chirped.  
::Here we go; 1, 2, 3--::  
" --well, here we are! " the drivers said. Both saiyajin fell over.  
The sound of feet were heard approaching the back of the truck.  
" AHH!! They're coming to take us away and put thousands of giant scary needles into our bod-IEEEEEEHEEHEEEES!!! "  
Goku wailed as he ran around in a circle, then paused to see the smaller saiyajin go ssj2 and burst out of his  
straight-jacket, blowing it to bits. Goku stared at him for a moment, then did the same.  
" Hurry up, Kakarrotto! We'll rush them and fly off! " the ouji ordered.  
" Right! " Goku nodded. The saiyajins backed up, then ran headlong at the door only to have it opened at the precise  
time they lept out causing them to fly out at full-force, unable to stop themselves as they crashed into the bright white  
wall. Goku and Vegeta fell to the floor, twitching in pain.  
" Oww Veggie that hurt! " Goku whined.  
" My arm... " Vegeta sat up. He turned to the whimpering saiyajin, " What happened to you? "  
" Veggie I landed on my tail will you smooch it and make it better? " the larger saiyajin said hopefully, holding out  
his limp tail.  
" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " No I will NOT!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TYPES OF GLANDS ARE IN THAT THING!!! " he  
exclaimed, his face turning bright red, " Besides, doing so would leave me riddled with kaka-germs. " he stuck his tongue out  
in disgust.  
" Please little Veggie. "  
" NO! " Vegeta folded his arms, " And--and even so, even if I did all those earth-bakas would think I was your--your-  
-- "  
" --little buddy! " Goku chirped.  
" ...yeah, sure. " Vegeta muttered, " Your little buddy. "  
Goku teleported infront of him, " But guess what? You *ARE* my little buddy so *YOU* get to give my fuzzy lil-lil  
tail a big smoochy to make it feel all better--just like Chi-chan used to!...before she got mean. " he pouted, holding his  
tail-tip up to Vegeta's face. The tail wiggled in Goku's grip, " See! He **likes** you! " Goku said happily, " Don't you  
tail? You like Veggie! "  
" I'm NOT kissing your tail. " Vegeta grumbled, " It has your oozaru-glands in it and some of your instinctual-glands  
and some of your bonding-glands and do you have any idea of half the things saiyajin tails excrete when they're contented?! "  
he rambled on.  
" It's, not very content right now, Veggie. " Goku twitched as the dull pain rumbled through his tail, then looked  
around, " Hey Veggie? "  
" Well I don't CARE if it's "content" or not, I refuse to place my royal lips anywhere near that furry-- "  
" --Veggie where is everybody? "  
Vegeta paused as reality suddenly dawned on him, with the exception of Goku, the FBI van, and himself, the entire  
room they were in was a giant void of white nothingness.  
" It's like the room of time and space at Kami's lookout....only creepier. " Goku shuddered.  
" ... " Vegeta paused to sense for ki's only to find none. He flew around to the front of the van to see no one  
inside it. The ouji gulped, " Kakarrotto, get in the van. "  
" What? "  
" GET IN THE VAN, KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta shouted, beginning to feel a slight paranoia hovering over him.  
Goku waddled over to the driver's seat, then opened the door only to shriek as the van and the small chunk of floor  
surrounding it spun over, causing the underside of the floor, also white, to now be sitting in its place.  
" Well, I don't think we're in West City anymore, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta commented sarcastically.  
" Veggie I'm scared. " the larger saiyajin admitted.  
" Well so am I but you don't see me whimpering about it!!! " the ouji shouted, then slapped his hands over his mouth  
when he realized what he had just said.  
" Veggie's scared too? " Goku smiled.  
" Is that really so amusing to you, Kakarrot? " the smaller saiyajin said, annoyed.  
" No, but makes me feel better to know Veggie's scared with me. " Goku said warmly.  
" ... " Vegeta looked around nervously, avoiding eye-contact.  
" You know Veggie, when I'm scared, sometimes I like to give my pillow a big hug, and you're just about the size of  
my pillow--- "  
" --let's find a way out of here. " Vegeta quickly changed the subject, " Alright, let me see. The floor flips over  
like it did with that van, right? So all we have to do is find a spot with a hole in it. "  
Goku looked around the seemingly endless room, " That's gonna be a little hard, Veggie. " he sweatdropped.  
" Fine then. You just teleport us out of here and make it all the simpler. " Vegeta nodded.  
" Veggie I can't teleport without a ki to teleport to! You know that by now, you USE the technique! " Goku sighed,  
exasperated. Vegeta fumed.  
" OH CRAP! " he stomped on the floor. Both saiyajins let out a yelp as two examining tables shot out from the floor  
and three thick brown straps strapped over their bodies, " OH DOUBLE CRAP!! "  
The walls surrounding them sunk down to a couple feet to reveal they were in a science lab with thousands of workers  
and high-tech machinery. One of the workers walked up to them wearing a doctor's operating outfit.  
" Vegeta Oujisama and Kakarrotto Koi/alias Son Goku, huh? " the doctor said, looking at the clipboard in his hand.  
" You BAKA! Let us out of here right now! " Vegeta snapped.  
" Umm, Mister Doctor? It wasn't CHI-CHAN who phoned in and told you where we were, was it? " Goku pleased with him.  
" Your wife? No, actually the calls came from 4 different locations. " he said as a flat map of the planet suddenly  
appeared behind him in gigantic proportions. Four yellow dots popped up on the map.  
Goku gasped when he instantly recognized them, " It's Yamcha, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and the Kame House! THEY called in  
on little Veggie to have him arrested!?? "  
" Figures. " Vegeta snorted, " If it wasn't Onna selling me out it's the rest of your veggie-hating earth-friends. "  
" Out of curiousity, why don't they like you, Mr. Oujisama? " the doctor asked him.  
" That's none of your business! " Vegeta looked away stubbornly. Several other doctors appeared at Vegeta's side, all  
holding up various instruments that looked like.  
" --NEEDLES!! " Goku shrieked in terror, " OH VEGGIE THEY HAVE NEEDLES!! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US! KILL US AND PERFORM  
AUTOPSIES ON OUR BRAINS!!! " his eyes welled up with tears as he bawled away.  
" Oh they are not. " Vegeta said with a huff.  
" Little Veggie please! Just tell them! If they kill you know I'll be all alone in this big scary place and they'll  
stick me with needles and make me run on a wheel like those little hampsters and make me run through mazes to find cheese  
like I've seen on tv with the lab mice and---I'd miss you too much Veggie *sniffle*. "  
Vegeta flopped his head back, smacking it against the hard examining table, " Ohhhhhh.. " he groaned, " Fine. If you  
must know, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and Chaoutzu hate me because Nappa killed them and they associate me with him being  
that we're both saiyajins. Kuririn hates me because if it weren't for me he wouldn't have been killed, twice. Juuhachigou  
hates me because I let Cell absorb her just so I could boost my ego and have a real challange to fight against. " Vegeta  
said in a monotone, " Oh, and Onna--excuse me, Chi-Chi--hates me because she's under the dellusion that I'm trying to steal  
Kakarrotto away from her due to a simple request for revenge of some lost pride that turned into a wild uncontrollable  
passionate obsession that takes up the majority of my life and the sole reason I first decided to stay on Earth in the first  
place. " he said dryly. Goku and the doctors staring at him, wide-eyed. Vegeta cocked his head over at Goku, " You know, if  
it weren't for your mushy kaka-germed ways I'd be out somewhere ruling half of outer space right now instead of strapped to  
a cold, hard cream-colored board next to you in this strange place. "  
" Aww, that's sweet of you Veggie! " Goku said, touched, " Just to think that you chose ~*me*~ as more important to  
you than ruling half of space, that really means a lot to me. "  
Vegeta's face turned bright red, " Uh....yeah. " he turned his eyes to the ceiling, " Well, you are important, you're  
the only peasant I have. " he mumbled out, fidgeting slightly as he did so.  
" So you really ARE the last two of your species! " a female doctor said in awe, " Amazing. There's so much the human  
race could learn from you! Your planet, your culture-- "  
" --does your race have women like we do? " another doctor cocked an eyebrow.  
" AND WHAT IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN!! " Vegeta said offensively, " MY MOTHER WOULD KILL YOU FOR SUCH A STATEMENT! "  
" Yeah, same goes for my Mommy......right Veggie? " Goku looked over at him.  
Vegeta sighed, " Your "mommy" would probably laugh at these people for a few minutes, THEN she'd kill them for such a  
statement. "  
" OH! Heehee, I do like to laugh. " Goku commented, grinning.  
" Why do you want to know? " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the doctors.  
" Well, Mr. Oujisama, you see, we here at the FBI want to learn everything we can about your alien anatomy. "  
Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head as his face turned a pale green.  
" That's why we were curious if your species had any females, we could've used the bodies to compare with human  
anatomy. " the doctor took what looked like a large object used for cutting saiyajin bodies open, " You have tails, you turn  
into giant apes, you can fly, you can assume these golden-hairred forms, Mrs. Son says your have lifespans that can reach up  
to 500 years old without you either physically aging that much at all. " the doctor smirked as his glasses glittered, " Why,  
you could both hold the key to eternal youth, to genetics, to things beyond our control that occur in our bodies on an  
everyday basis! Between the two of you we could solve many diseases and learn more about our differences and why we're so  
different. "  
" And you're going to accomplish all this by cutting us up. " Vegeta said skeptically.  
" To put it bluntly, yes. " the doctor held up his cutter over Vegeta's chest.  
" OH GOD NO!!! " Goku screamed, going ssj2. To his amazement he couldn't left up high enough to get off the table.  
" Don't bother struggling, Kakarrotto, the gravity on that board is high enough to keep you both lying down without  
any trouble at all. " the doctor said, then turned back to Vegeta to see him growling in a low, deadly tone at him. The ouji  
reached up painfully due to the gravity, then grabbed the doctor by the collar and drug him down.  
" Nobody calls him Kakarrotto, except ME. " Vegeta snarled, then sent a ki-blast at the doctor, nearly destroying him  
in the process. He pushed the doctor away and he fell to the ground.  
" VEGGIE why did you do that! " Goku exclaimed, " You could've killed him! How're we ever going to get out of here if  
you start killing everybody who knows HOW! "  
" Kakarrotto will you PLEASE shud-YEOW!! " Vegeta yanked his arm away to see several little needle-holes in it. He  
glared in the general direction of the now blurry doctors and scientists, " Curse you...curse you all... " Vegeta fell back,  
instantly unconsious.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE!! HEY YOU HURT MY LITTLE VEGGIE!! " Goku gasped at the now unconsious ouji, " How COULD you! He never  
did anything bad to you EVER! He's a good little Veggie and he doesn't deserve thi--- " Goku's eyes widened as he felt  
several stings in the side of his arm, the saiyajin fainted at the sight of the needles sticking into his arm before the drug  
could actually begin to take place.  
" Perfect. I was getting tired of hearing them yap. " the head doctor said, " Now take them away, we have many tests  
to run before we release them into captivity and not very much time to get it all done before they wake up. HURRY! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Oh no oh no OH NO! HOW could this have happened! " Chi-Chi wailed as she paced back and forth in the living room,  
" All that calling in and when somebody OTHER than myself decides to help also, BOTH the Ouji AND my Go-chan get captured!  
They're probably ripping their insides open right now! Or putting them under one of those police investigations! Or putting  
needles in them to test their blood! Go-chan just hates needles.... "  
" Oh, NOW you're worried. " Gohan rolled his eyes, " Kaasan didn't you even stop to think that Toussan is ALSO a  
"space alien". They're not gonna take Vegeta away without taking Toussan away as well!! "  
Chi-Chi slumped into the living room sofa, " I guess you're right. BUT IT'S NOT FAIR! Stupid Ouji! Why'd he have to  
tell them Goku's a saiyajin too! "  
" Guess he figured if he was goin down he'd take "Kakarrotto" with him. " Gohan sighed.  
Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the thought, then looked up at Gohan and froze, " Dear God....what about YOU! "  
" Huh? " Gohan looked surprised and slightly disturbed.  
" Gohan you're half-saiyajin! What if they come back for you! " she bit her lip nervously, " They'll come back and  
take you and Goten away from me and then I'll be all alone!!! "  
" Well, maybe we could beat them to it and explain to the FBI about me and Goten so that way the scientists testing  
Toussan and Vegeta won't try to breed or reproduce them. They won't need to try any reproduction experiments if they know  
saiyajins and humans are compatable, right? " he said nervously with a large sweatdrop on the side of his head.  
Chi-Chi stared at him blankly for a moment, then jumped to her feet, " OF COURSE! " she grinned, " Once we show them  
all that we're all a happy family together, sans the Ouji, we can get your father back and wish the Ouji a fond farewell as a  
lab-ouji in their science compound. " Chi-Chi clasped her hands together.  
Gohan sweatdropped again, " Umm, that's not exactly what I meant. "  
" Besides, " Chi-Chi said, no longer paying attention to her son, " I can't let those crazy scientists discover a way  
to make any MORE "fusion-babies" from Go-chan and the Ouji, ya know! "  
Two spikey-hairred heads poked through the bars of the staircase and stared down at them.  
" You know, I'm starting to get the feeling Aunt Chi-Chi doesn't like us. " Vejitto cocked his head.  
Gogeta glared at Chi-Chi, " Of COURSE she doesn't like us, numbskull! Onna NEVER liked us!! "  
" You're still bitter about the Chi-Chi from your timeline attempting to kill you, huh? " Vejitto muttered, smirking  
slightly.  
" ... "  
" Yup! Thought so! " the older fusion grinned.  
" If Toussan didn't love her so much I would've lept off of these stairs and attacked her by now--that and my head  
is stuck between these too bars do you think you could help me squeeze it out? " he grinned cheesily at his brother. Vejitto  
sweatdropped.  
" Sure! " he chirped, then went to pull his own head out from between the bars that were two bars away from where  
Gogeta had stuck his head through, " ...uh-oh. "  
" You're stuck too, huh? " Gogeta paled.  
" This is not good. "  
" Not good at all. "  
" *DING-DONG*!! "  
" Oh no! Someone's coming!! " Vejitto freaked out, " They're gonna see us and then we'll be in real trouble! "  
" We will? " Gogeta blinked.  
" Of course we will! We're not supposed to leave our posts unless we're ordered to or it's an emergancy or we're on  
vacation!! " Vejitto snapped at him.  
" Don't worry about it, Jitto! After all, what could go wrong? " Gogeta shrugged goofily.  
  
/dl  
  
Freeza laughed manically has he finished spray-painting 'Vegeta & Goku' on the side of the rocks around needle  
mountain using a heart for the & sign, " BWAHAHA! Foolish 'fusions'! Think they can make fun of the great Freeza! HAHAHA!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" And you're sure now? " Vejitto looked over at him uneasily.  
" Of course! " Gogeta nodded, straining a bit being his head was currently squashed between the two bars. The two  
froze as Chi-Chi went to open the door.  
" What're we gonna do now?! " Vejitto yelped.  
" Shh! Just act natural! Like you're supposed to be here! " Gogeta whispered, then went into a braindead expression,  
staring ahead blankly.  
" Uhh, Goggie? "  
" ...shh! I'm a staircase-post. "  
" ... " Vejitto sweatdropped, " You got Kakarrotto's end of the creative-stick, didn't you Goggie? "  
" ... "  
Vejitto sighed, then joined his brother with a similar expression.  
" Hello? " Chi-Chi opened the door only to find the rather large group of Piccolo, Kuririn, Juuhachigou, chibi Marron  
, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chaoutzu all standing at the door holding party supplies, cakes, and balloons.  
" Gohan! I think I just figured out who it was that ratted the Ouji out to the FBI! " Chi-Chi called back over her  
shoulder. Gohan sweatdropped to see the party supplies the group was holding.  
" PARTY! " Goten cheered, bouncing around the room, " Party party, partypartyparty! We're gonna have a party! " he  
sang happiliy.  
" Hi Chi-Chi! " Yamcha said excitedly as they all entered the room, " I brought saké! " he held the bottle up.  
" Ugh. " Chi-Chi groaned.  
" You did hear the news about Vegeta being captured, didn't you? " Juuhachigou said, actually sounding in a pleasant  
mood, which was usually a rare thing for her.  
" Yes, Juu, I did. " she nodded.  
" I'm gonna put up the streamers. " Piccolo smirked as he headed for the kitchen.  
" Yay! I like streamers! " Marron said happily; the blonde chibi bounced after Piccolo with her own hands full of  
decorations.  
" I have to admit, after all that stuff Vegeta put us all through, it's gonna be nice to have him not be around for a  
while. " Kuririn nodded.  
" Hopefully he never comes back. " Tenshinhan said, taking the saké from Yamcha and pouring himself a glass.  
" Yeah, he's a jerk! " Chaoutzu piped in.  
" Umm, guys? " Gohan spoke up, only to have them all continue talking, ignoring him, " Guys? Guys? "  
Chi-Chi felt a vein bulge on her forehead, " YOU MORONS PAY ATTENTION!! GOHAN IS TRYING TO TALK!!!! " she screamed  
angrily. The entire group fell silent and stared at Gohan. The demi-saiyajin laughed nervously.  
" Guys, you do know the FBI captured my dad too, right? "  
" WHAT?! " Kuririn gasped, " Buh-buh-but they kept saying on tv how he was hero! Why would they capture-- "  
" --the Ouji told them all that Goku was a saiyajin too so they locked him away WITH the Ouji. " Chi-Chi said,  
annoyed, " You obviously shut the tv off as soon as they announced Vegeta was captured. "  
The phoners all turned a bluish tint.  
" Chi--uhh, Chi-Chi we're sorry! We didn't know Goku was at Capsule Corp at the time, honest! Uh-heh-heh. " Yamcha  
laughed nervously only to have her glare darkly at him in return.  
" Well that's not gonna bring Goku back from wherever they're holding him and the Ouji, IS IT, YAMCHA!!! " Chi-Chi  
yelled at him. The former bandit gulped, " Who KNOWS what they're doing to them! " she switched from rage to worry, " The  
last time Goku and the Ouji were trapped somewhere together they made that stupid "fusion-baby" of theirs. "  
" Hey I'm not stupid! " Vejitto snapped. Gogeta slapped his hand over Vejitto's mouth.  
" Shh! "  
" The last thing I need is them making another one! Or those scientists manufacturing another one from Goku and the  
Ouji's bodies! " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" Another brother would be nice. " Gogeta mused, " Or even a sister! "  
" Mmphmmph! " Vejitto made a nose.  
" Oh! Sorry! " Gogeta took his hand off Vejitto's mouth and laughed forgetfully.  
" What we need is a plan! A plan that will save Goku yet keep the Ouji trapped in that labyrinth of a lab for the  
rest of his life! " she snickered, rubbing her hands together.  
" That could get messy. " Juuhachigou said boringly, " Like the FBI wouldn't want a shot at taking any of our bodies  
apart. Piccolo's an alien, Kuririn's, got no nose, Tenshinhan has a third eye, I'm an android, Chaoutzu's some kind of  
alien-type creature, YOU gave birth to one of the "alien's/Goku's" children, and Yamcha's, well, Yamcha. "  
" HEY! " Yamcha said, offended.  
" I say if we just leave them there long enough, Goku should think up a way out. " Juuhachigou finished.  
" Goku? Think up a way out of a top-secret FBI complex? " Piccolo cocked an eyebrow...  
  
/dl  
  
:::" HIIII-YAH! " Goku landed a kick to the padded door, the saiyajin in a straightjacket and asylum uniform. He  
backed up and continued to repeatedly kick the door, " I've got to get out of here!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!  
" Oh Mr. Son? " a nurse said, sticking her head in the door, " We brought you a toy to play with! It's a ball! " she  
rolled the shiny red bouncy ball towards Goku.  
" OooooooOOOooh. " the saiyajin picked up the ball with his feet, then tossed it in the air and began to bounce it  
off his head, " 1 mississipi, 2 mississipi, 3 mississipi... "  
" You be a good boy now. " the nurse said pleasantly, closing the door back up as Goku continued to count happily.  
The saiyajin paused after he heard the door close shut.  
" ...wait, what was I doing? " he blinked, then shrugged it off, " 6 mississipi, 7 mississipi, 8.... ":::  
  
/dl  
  
" Yup, I definately see HIS razor-sharp mind at work. " Piccolo said sarcastically.  
" WE CAN'T JUST STAND HERE AND DO NOTHING!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " We need HELP! We need someone who could easily  
contact Goku and the Ouji so we can get Goku out of there! Someone as powerful as Goku himself! We need-- "  
" GOGETA AND VEJITTO! Fusion-babies--h.f.i.l security guards--and now SECRET AGENTS! " the younger of the two fusions  
announced, suddenly wearing spy gear as he and Vejitto stood back-to-back on the staircase.  
" Why are you each wearing part of my staircase bars around your necks? " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" That is of no importance now, what is important is that we are needed to rescue our parents and shall do so  
effortlessly! " Vejitto added to Gogeta's temporary superhero-accent. The portara fusion beat one of his fists against his  
chest, " HAHAHA---oww that hurt. " he shook his fist in pain as he rubbed his stomach with his free hand, " Forgot how strong  
I was for a moment. " Vejitto laughed nervously.  
" I bet they got their heads stuck between the bars. " Piccolo muttered.  
Juuhachigou nodded, " They're Son and Vegeta's kids alright. " she sighed.  
" THEY'RE NOT THE OUJI AND GOKU'S "OFFSPRING"!!! THEY'RE MUTATED, uh, MUTANT CREATURES!! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
" Ah, Aunt Chi-Chi is in denial...again. " Vejitto smirked.  
" I'M NOT YOUR AUNT!!! " she screamed up at the ceiling.  
" Yeah, actually you're not related to us at all. " Gogeta noted with a clueless look on his face.  
" OH SHUDDUP!! " Chi-Chi fumed, then folded her arms stubbornly and turned to face away from them.  
" Meanie. " Vejitto pouted, then perked up, " Anyway ladies and gentlemen-- "  
" --and Onna. " Gogeta added. Chi-Chi let out a snort.  
" We have heard of your plight from the realm beyond and have come here to aid you in saving our parents! " Vejitto  
boasted.  
" Yeah! We're top-notch trained security guards! " Gogeta held out his badge.  
" So you can really save Goku AND Vegeta? " Kuririn blinked up at them.  
" Of course we can! " Vejitto grinned.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" So, where are they? "  
" WAHHH! " the others fell over.  
" IF WE KNEW THAT WE'D BE OVER THERE BY NOW!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" Hmm, in that case we need to think up a plan. " Vejitto nodded seriously, " Come niichan, we shall convene in the  
lavatory so we can form a plot to SAVE OUR PARENTS!! "  
" YAY! " Gogeta cheered as he followed Vejitto inside.  
" They're thinking up a plan to save Goku and Vegeta....in the bathroom? " Tenshinhan looked confused.  
Juuhachigou sighed, " Well, we're doomed. Or they're doomed. " Kurirn looked over at her.  
" Either way it's not much better, is it? "  
  
/dl  
  
" Uhhhh, where AM I? " Vegeta groaned, sitting up. His vision still slightly blurry. The ouji felt like he was going  
to throw up. He looked around to find he was now in what looked like one of the lush forests on Bejito-sei, " ...ohh this is  
bad. " Vegeta paled, then looked down and to his surprise noticed he was wearing the same type of furry brown pelt his  
saiyajin ancestors wore before they stole the Tsufurus's technology, " Well, there's only three explanations here. (A) I'm  
dreaming. (B) The scientists probed our minds with their high-tech machinery and placed us in a habitat similar to our own so  
they can send us to a zoo as a saiyajin exhibit, or (C) Kakarrotto somehow opened a portal in time and space and sent us  
hurdling back into Bejito-sei's ancient times. " he looked over to see Goku also wearing a furry pelt and sleeping  
underneath a tree while a trail of drool dribbled out the side of his mouth, " ...and somehow I doubt it's "C". "  
He got up and walked over to the larger saiyajin, then poked Goku in the side with his bear foot, " Kakarrotto.  
Kakarrotto WAKE UP! " Vegeta said, annoyed. He looked down at his feet, " Least they could've done was leave us some  
footwear. KAKARROTTO!!! "  
" Huh?... " Goku looked lazily upward, then jumped to his feet with relief, " VEGGIE YOU'RE ALIVE!! " he sobbed  
happily, hugging the little ouji tightly, " Oh Veggie I was so scared they youthinized you and were gonna take your dead  
body apart!! " Goku cried, " I really thought I lost you. " the saiyajin sniffled.  
" Uhhhh... " Vegeta blinked, glowing bright red, " I--I'd never get lost on you, Kakay... " the ouji said in a small  
voice, then quickly slapped himself and tried to pull out of the hug, " NOW LET GO OF ME!! "  
" Heeheehee, no. " Goku giggled. The ouji felt a vein bulge on his forehead.  
" Kakarrotto, for the record they couldn't have killed either one of us, we're both immortal--for the time being,  
remember! "  
" Oh yeah! " Goku chirped.  
" And, it's euthanized, not youthinized. " Vegeta corrected him, " Now let go of me before I break your skull open! "  
" Wow, Veggie sure is in a *gwumpy* mood today, huh! " the larger saiyajin teased, grabbing one of Vegeta's cheeks,  
causing his face to glow bright red again. Vegeta growled.  
" LET....GO.... " the smaller saiyajin twitched.  
" Hmm.......OH-KAY! " Goku grinned, instantly letting go and causing the pull Vegeta had created trying to escape  
the hug to send him flying backward into a tree. The ouji let out a yelp of pain as he slid down and to the grassy floor.  
" Oww. "  
" Hey Veggie, what is this place? " Goku asked curiously, looking around, " And where'd we get the furry coats? "  
Vegeta sighed as he sat up against the tree, upside-down, " I don't know, Kakarrotto. I just woke up not 5 minutes  
before you! "  
" Looks pretty though, doesn't it Veggie? " Goku smiled, taking a big whiff of the air, " I do love nature. "  
" That you do. " Vegeta replied flatly, then got up and dusted himself off, " Kakarrotto, not that you're not  
interested, but I think that we're in an exhibit. Or a habitat of some sort. " he whispered quietly to Goku so no one else  
could hear him.  
" OH! Like they do with the really endangered animals at the zoo. " Goku said in awe.  
" Exactly! The first thing's first is we should find out how big this place is, then get our barings. I feel no real  
air so it's safe to assume we're inside. We'll need to test the food before we can decide if it's edible or not. Our plan  
of escape is to find another ki to teleport to. I doubt any of those "high-tech" scientists would be in here with us. "  
Vegeta said, trying to formulate a plan.  
" WHEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!! " Goku whee-ed as he swang from vine to vine in the air above the ouji, " LOOK LITTLE VEGGIE!  
I'M GEORGE OF THE JUNGLE!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEE~~~!!!! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " That you are. NOW GET DOWN HE-- " he paused to see Goku had suddenly disappeared.  
" --re? "  
" AHH! " Vegeta jumped, then turned around to see Goku standing behind him, grinning widely. The ouji narrowed his  
eyes, " DON'T DO THAT!! "  
" Sorry Veggie! BUT WOW JUST LOOK AT ALL THIS!! It's just like Mt. Paozu--no, COOLER than Mt. Paozu! " Goku said,  
staring at the lush forest all gooey-eyed.  
" Don't start getting any ideas, we have to get out of here! "  
" We should go find a stream, I bet there're fish in there. I can build the house right next to it! "  
Vegeta looked over at him incrediously, " WHAT are you BABBLING about!? We're TRAPPED in here, you MORON! I'm not  
going to live here with you! "  
" But Veggie it's all so beautiful... " the larger saiyajin trailed off in a trance.  
" What did they inject YOU with? " Vegeta muttered.  
" Does Bejito-sei look just like this, Veggie? " Goku sighed happily.  
" Parts of it. " the ouji shrugged, " BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! We need to get out of here! There's no sunlight,  
there's no wind! I don't even see any food!! "  
" SNACK TIME!!! " a voice cried out from high above them. Both saiyajin looked up to see a hole had opened in the  
very top of the ceiling, which was painted to look like the sky. Two of the scientists wheeled up a wagon of giant slabs of  
meat and a third tossed them one after another through the hole.  
" LOOK VEGGIE! IT'S RAINING MEAT!!! " Goku nearly slobbered onto his boot-less feet, then ran out to great the  
falling raw meat and caught one in his mouth like a dog retrieving a frisbee.  
" Kakarrotto what are you doing! Where's your pride!! " Vegeta snapped.  
" But I'm hungry. " Goku pouted, then perked up, " Oh Veggie, it's BEEF! " he started devouring the meat. Vegeta  
groaned at the sight.  
" Sheesh, you would've fit in just GREAT with our ancestors. " Vegeta rolled his eyes, then walked towards where the  
hole was above them, " HEY BAKAS! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA AND HOW ABOUT LETTING US OUT OF HERE!!! "  
" Oh, we can't do that, Mr. Oujisama. " one of the scientists said.  
" You're both an important part of our research! "  
" We're testing on how well you both react to things that happen in your homeland environment by simulating different  
aspects of it in each of our experiments. " the third finished.  
" You know, it doesn't rain meat on Bejito-sei! " Vegeta called out to them.  
" We know that! We need to feed you though. " the second scientist said, " We've gotten information by a machine that  
sort of surfed through your brains like a search engine searching the web! We know basically everything about you saiyajins  
by now. "  
" Hmm.. " Vegeta folded his arms in contemplation, ::If they try to simulate the moon, I can use it to go Oozaru and  
easily break out of here, AND if I play my cards right I may reach that compact oozaru form that scares the crap out of Onna.  
Heh-heh-heh, I amaze myself sometimes:: " Say, err, scientists? "  
" Yes Mr. Oujisama? " one of them called down to him.  
" You wouldn't happen to be simulating the MOON for us, would you? " he gave a cheesy grin.  
" Oh, that. Yes, we're going to be doing that tonight. "  
" Ahh. You do know the number of zeno the rays have to be to see us go oozaru, right? " Vegeta checked.  
" ...what's "zeno"? " the second scientist cried out. Vegeta paled.  
" Uh, we--we have to have the moon's rays at 17 million zeno units per second or else we don't go oozaru. "  
" ... " the scientists looked confused.  
" That's not a good sign. " Vegeta muttered, " HEY-- "  
" *slam*! " the door closed without warning.  
" Oh boy..... " Vegeta turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto, do me a favor. If the moon they use doesn't get up to 17 million  
zeno, I want you to hide somewhere very VERY far away from me. " he gulped.  
" Why Veggie? " Goku cocked his head, having finished off the meat he had splatters of it on his face.  
" If the moon doesn't reach 17 million zeno, and we have some but not enough to transform, uhhh, unpleasant things  
happen to our brains that we would regret the following morning. " Vegeta rambled on.  
Goku cocked his head the other way, " ...? "  
" Oh nevermind! You wouldn't get it anyway! " Vegeta groaned, " Just promise me you'll find a cave for one of us to  
hide in, alright? "  
" Well, sure. Alright Veggie. " Goku looked uncertain, thinking about something.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Say Veggie? "  
" Hm? "  
" Couldn't we have used those scientists to teleport out of here just now? " Goku asked.  
" ... " Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head as his shoulders slumped in realization, " Ohhhhhhhhhh....KUSO!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh, I need to go to the bathroom!!! " Goten whined as he sat cross-legged on the floor.  
" They've been in there for TWO HOURS! What could they possibly be thinking up that would take TWO HOURS to plot  
out! " Chi-Chi ranted.  
" Mommy I'm going out in the bushes. " Goten limped with a full bladder to the door.  
" YOU CERTAINLY ARE NOT! This is our house and I'm not letting MY child have to pee in the forest while those  
mutant Ouji/Goku spawns are up in the bathroom and not even using the TOILET!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Oh jeez... "  
" What? "  
" I forgot why we even came in here in the first place. " Vejitto paled, sitting on the toiletseat cover while  
Gogeta had made a small raft out of near-empty shampoo bottles, a tissue, and a q-tip and was watching it sail across the  
soapy water in the indoor bathtub.  
" You said you had a plan to break Kaasan and Toussan out of wherever they were brought by whoever captured them for  
whatever reason. " Gogeta blinked, watching his 'boat', " Arg, that's right matey! " he held up a little captain he had  
carved out of soap with his ki.  
" Hm? OH! That! I know what we're doin with that. " Vejitto grinned with relief, " I had that all figured out not 10  
minutes after we got in here. "  
" Then why the long a'waiten period, ye scallywag. Arg. " the little soap captain being shaken back and forth in  
Gogeta's hand 'said'.  
" I dunno. When I sit around for too long my mind starts to wander, you know. "  
" Oh. " the soap captain said, " ...arg. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Hey Gogeta, if we weren't born naturally, does that mean we don't have any belly-buttons? "  
" ... " Gogeta blinked, then looked down at his own stomach, which, thanks to his fusion-dance outfit, allowed him a  
clear view of his own stomach, " Uh, I have a belly-button. "  
" Yeah, but who did it lead to? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Wow Jitto, that sure was deep! " Gogeta grinned.  
" Not as deep as my stomach! " Vejitto grinned back, " Let's go ask the humans if we can stop for some fast-food on  
the way to save our parents! "  
" YEAH!! " Gogeta cheered, " Arg! "  
" Will you cut that out. " Vejitto sweatdropped.  
" Fine. " Gogeta said flatly, then walked over to the toilet seat and coughed loudly. Vejitto blinked, confused. He  
got off the seat while his younger brother lifted it up and set the 'captain' on the edge of the toilet rim.  
" Ahh, I get it. " Vejitto nodded, then pulled out a little kazoo and started to play taps.  
" Captain Smitty, you are hereby relieved of your duty. As the brave captain you are, you shall go down with your  
ship. " Gogeta said in superhero-tone as he shoved Captain Smitty into the empty shampoo bottle and tossed it in the toilet  
while Vejitto continued playing taps in the backround, " May Davey Jones Locker be with you, arg. " Gogeta nodded solumnly,  
then flushed the toilet. Vejitto and Gogeta peered down into the toilet as Captain Smitty disappeared from view.  
Vejitto tossed the little kazoo over his shoulder, " Well I'm glad that's over! " he chirped, then patted Gogeta on  
the shoulder, " You did a good job, my friend. "  
Gogeta sniffled slightly, " He was so brave! *huk* So brave... "  
" *FWOOOSH*!!! " both fusions froze as a giant blast of toilet water flew out of the top of the toilet like a geyser  
and started flooding the room.  
" Oh....crap. " Vejitto sweatdropped.  
" What'll we do down, Vejitto? " Gogeta looked on with panic.  
" Now we abandon ship like good little pirates and pretend this never happened! " Vejitto nodded quickly, then  
grabbed Gogeta by the wrist and zipped out of the room. They both slammed the door shut with their backs.  
" Now what? "  
" Now we get some towels and plug the door. No one will ever know! " Vejitto said proudly.  
2 seconds later the door was covered in towels.  
" There, perfect! " Vejitto grinned goofily.  
" THERE YOU ARE!! "  
" WAHH!! " they both screamed at once.  
" What're you two morons doing! Get your fused-butts down here and tell us your plan!!! " Chi-Chi snapped, " And  
Goten has to got to the bathroom so LET HIM IN!! "  
" Heh-heh, "fused-butts". " Vejitto chuckled.  
Gogeta cocked his head, " ...I don't get it. "  
" That's oh-kay, I don't think she did either. " he motioned to Chi-Chi.  
" S'CUSEME-S'CUSEME-S'CUSEME!!! " Goten cried out as he ran past them.  
" No, wait!! " Vejitto yelped.  
" I CAN'T WAIT!!!! " Goten wailed.  
" Uhh, in that case, be careful opening that door, it has a tendancy to get soaked--stuck! Heh-heh, yeah, that's  
right, stuck. " Vejitto laughed nervously.  
" GET DOWN HERE!! " Chi-Chi yelled at them.  
" Yes-Aunt-Chi-Chi! " Vejitto gulped, teleporting down.  
Gogeta stomped down the stairs, " Stupid Onna... "  
" Stupid Onna who can help us get our parents free from the FBI. " Vejitto added, reminding him.  
" OH! Now I get it! " Gogeta said happily.  
" So, what did you two "geniuses" decide upon? " Chi-Chi asked them, slightly skeptical as she folded her arms.  
" Well, we "geniuses" have decided that we're going to break in and pull a switch on the guys who captured them! "  
Vejitto started out as Gogeta held up a life-sized plushie of each saiyajin.  
" Heeheehee~~ " Gogeta grinned.  
" When the scientists come back later on to check on them, they will obviously believe whatever they already did to  
Kaasan and Toussan has mutated their body structures and caused them to turn into large plushie-like creatures! " Vejitto  
explained. Both saiyajin nodded confidently.  
Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at him, " You're kidding, right? "  
" No Onna, we are not. " Gogeta grinned.  
" ... "  
" Come on Aunt Chi, I have the evil-plotting stratagies of Vegeta but with Kakarrotto's imagination, what do you  
expect! " Vejitto exclaimed.  
" I guess a miracle would be too much to ask for, huh? " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
Gogeta's eyes bulged out of his head as he watched little Goten open the bathroom door only to have water come  
flooding out after him, unbeknownst to the others. The chibi ran down the hall in a panic, " Uhh, Vejitto? "  
" Not now, Goggie, " Vejitto said, then went back to discussing the details of his plan with the rest of the group.  
A large shark dragged itself out of the bathroom into the now dampened hallway and crawled down in the direction of  
Goten and the gigantic wave of water, " Vejitto? "  
" What? "  
" SHARK! " Kuririn gawked, pointing at it.  
" MOMMY! " Goten cried out.  
" MY BABY!! " Chi-Chi gasped, then grabbed the staircase post, pulled it off, and ran up the stairs. She screeched to  
a halt infront of the shark and began to beat him angriliy over the head with the post until he crawled back into the  
bathroom and down the toilet. Chi-Chi promptly flushed him.  
" ...is it just me, or do things always get a lot weirder whenever these two are around? " Yamcha motioned to the  
fusions.  
" You've noticed that too, huh? " Kuririn replied.  
" Well now! " Vejitto said cheerfully, changing the subject, " Who's with me!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Ahh, the fake sunset. It's almost as beautiful as the real one. " Goku sighed pleasantly as he watched it from on  
a hill in the habitat with an increasingly nervous Vegeta, " Whadda you think Veggie? " he said sweetly to the littler  
saiyajin.  
" I think 'time' is passing a lot quicker in this place so they can test their baka theroies on us, that's what I  
think. " Vegeta gulped, then turned to Goku, " You did find yourself a cave right? And a very large, thick bolder? "  
" Sure I did Veggie! " Goku said, proud of himself.  
" Good. " Vegeta stood up, " Now Kakarrotto, since we have no idea if the scientists are going to have enough of the  
zeno unit in their simulated moon for me to hit my oozaru form and bust us out of here, I want you to stay in the cave and  
use the bolder as a wedge until the sun is out again. If there's enough moonlight for me to go oozaru, you'll obviously hear  
the loud roars and see the giant oozaru stomping around outside. If not, I'll most likely be stuck in a mentally crazed wild  
state of someone who's temporarily insane. This is why you need to keep yourself safe because in such an event I could prove  
to be an insane killing machine with absolutely no inhibitions at all. " the ouji said, then added, grumbling, " And believe  
me you wouldn't be able to count the number of inhibitions I have to keep in check around YOU. " Vegeta pointed at Goku.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Goku cocked his head with a blank look on his face, " ...what? "  
Vegeta sweatdropped and fell over, " WAHHHH!!! " he got up, " Listen Kakarrotto, I'll put it in simpler terms that  
even YOU can understand. " Vegeta cleared his throat, " Kaka-chan, "  
" Yeeeeees? " Goku grinned at him. Vegeta sweatdropped again.  
" Kaka-chan, you and I are going to play fairytales. "  
" YAY! FAIRYTALES!!! I love bedtime stories, Veggie! " Goku cheered.  
" Uh, heh-heh, yeah. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Now you remember about the "3 Little Pigs" and the "Big Bad Wolf",  
right? "  
" RIIIIIIGHT! " Goku sang.  
" ... " Vegeta twitched, " Well, " he said calmly, " You're going to be the 1 little pig; the BRICK one. You are  
going to make that cave impenetrable for me, who will be the "big bad wolf", to get through until daybreak. Understand? "  
" ...OH!! Now I get it! " Goku said happily, nodding, " Only, wouldn't I be the big pig and YOU be the little wolf.  
I mean, Veggie is a whole foot and a-- "  
" --alright Kakarrotto, I get it! " Vegeta gritted his teeth. Goku giggled.  
" I'm sure you'll make a good lil puppy, Veggie! " the larger saiyajin chirped.  
" WOLF, not "puppy". " Vegeta then proceeded to push Goku into the cave, " Now take the boulder, lock yourself in  
tight, and the moment I start asking you to open it, unless it's been daylight out for at least several hours, DO NOT OPEN IT  
UP FOR ME. No matter WHAT! I will NOT allow myself to accidentally kill you! "  
Goku grabbed the boulder, " Aw, Veggie you're not big-n-strong enough to kill me, you know that. " he laughed.  
" Just do it. " Vegeta snorted. Goku shrugged.  
" Whatever you say, Mr. "Big Bad Wolf". "  
" Exactly. Whatever I say. " Vegeta nodded, " UNTIL the sun goes down. After that's down anything I say to you along  
with any possible death threats are merely lies and you are to ignore them COMPLETELY! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to  
watch the moon in hopes they pumped enough zeno into it to get me up to oozaru from. "  
" ... " no noise came from behind the bolder.  
" Goodnight, Kakay. " the ouji smiled.  
" How do I KNOW you're telling the truth, little Veggie? Is it really that good? " Goku said in a mock-suspious tone.  
" Ugh, I HAVEN'T LOOKED UP AT THE MOON YET, BAKA!! " Vegeta snapped.  
" ? "  
" So I'm still normal at the moment. "  
" OH!! " Goku said, enlightened. Vegeta turned around and gulped. The ouji walked up to the nearest hill and sat down  
, then looked up at the false, yet bright white light in the sky. His tail twitched as the rays from the moonlight flushed  
into his little body.  
::Almost there....I might make this yet...:: Vegeta smirked, the hair on his tail bristling outward, " Al...most... "  
  
/dl  
  
" Doo doo doo, doodeedoodeedoo. " Goku whistle as he sat down, leaning against the side of the cave and yawning.  
" Kakarrotto. " a voice choked out from outside the cave and behind the boulder, " Let me in, Kakarrotto. It's awful  
cold out here, and it looks so warm. "  
" Little Veggie is it daytime or nightime out there. " Goku teased.  
" Night--time, baka. "  
" Then Veggie has to stay outside! " the larger saiyajin chirped.  
Vegeta cursed in saiyago, " Puh--please let me in, Kakarrotto. "  
" 'Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin'. " Goku paraphrased, then burst into laughter.  
" It's, not funny Kakarrotto. I, I need to get in there. You see, there's a bear out here trying to attack me, I need  
to get inside the cave to be safe from it. "  
" Well Veggie's going to just have to go find another cave then because I promised him I'd stay in here like a good  
lil peasant. " Goku nodded.  
" Oh you are a good peasant, Kakarrotto. Very good. The best there is. " the ouji said sneakily, his fingers clawing  
into the side of the boulder, " And since you're so very good, you wouldn't mind letting Veggie come inside to snuggle up by  
the fire, huh? "  
" No Veggies allowed and I don't have any fire in here. " Goku started out sincerely only to end with a confused look  
on his face.  
" Well then, I can help you make one. Yes, I can get some sticks and logs together outside, and then I'll come inside  
with you and we can make one. " Vegeta snickered, his bottom left eyelid twitching.  
" No no no! That would be wrong. " Goku grinned.  
" KAKARROTTO IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN I SWEAR I'LL-- "  
" --huff and I'll puff and I'll blooooooow your house in. Hahahahahhaha!!! " Goku laughed, " Boy this is fun! "  
The ouji outside was starting to get angerier, " KAKARROTTO IF YOU DON'T MOVE THIS BOULDER AND LET ME IN THIS SECOND  
THEN I WILL BUST MY WAY IN MYSELF AND KILL YOU THE MOMENT I SEE YOU!!!! " Vegeta screamed, " I shall rip both your arms off  
and beat you over the head with them, then I shall remove your legs and roast them over the fire and then beat you with  
THOSE appendages also!! "  
" Whatever you say, little Veggie. " Goku giggled, " Hey, hey, you gonna beat me over the head with my head too? No,  
wait, that's impossible..... "  
Vegeta let out a low, steady growl from outside as his fingers dug deeper into the bolder, leaving deep indents in  
it.  
" ...but I guess you could still use my tail, but my tail can't reach my head, can it? " Goku said, frying his brain  
in the process of deep thought.  
" KAKA-- " Vegeta paused and began to let out an evil chuckle, " Kakay. " the ouji said softly.  
Goku perked up, " Little Veggie sounds all sweet-n-nice again, but I am not fooled because it is still dark  
outside. "  
" How do you know Kakay, you can't see out here, can you? " Vegeta smirked. Goku paused.  
" Hm, Veggie's got a point. "  
" Why don't you be a good little peasant and come out here to MEET YOUR DOOM!!! "  
Goku burst into laughter again, " Aw, I know little Veggie wouldn't "doom" me. "  
" Well, if you trust your "little Veggie" so much not to harm you, why don't you join me outside. I did tell you that  
I didn't want you to let me in, but I never said anything about you not being able to come out. Come on. We can go hunt  
something, or fish, or spar. "  
" Oh Veggie you might hurt yourself if we sparred with you like this! " Goku said, worried.  
" That's oh-kay, we, we can fish then. Now come on out. "  
" Well.... " Goku bit his lip, " Alright. But Veggie better not try anything too painful to himself. " he said, then  
teleported outside behind Vegeta.  
" HAHA! " the ouji whipped around and began to land repeated punches to Goku's chest and stomach. Goku looked down at  
him, cocking an eyebrow, " AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
`" Veggie do you notice how unbelievabley weak your punches are right now? " Goku asked.  
" HA HA HA HA HA HA!! " Vegeta let out noises of gratification as he continued to punch. Goku sighed in an almost  
bored way.  
" I think I get it, Veggie's brain is on the fritz so he can't tap into very much of his power until the moon is back  
down again and he can think clearly enough to access it, right? " Goku said sadly.  
" BWAHAHAHA! You shall die tonight, peasant!! " Vegeta laughed, then let out a confused yelp as Goku picked him up by  
the back of his collar and held Vegeta up to him face-to-face.  
" My poor little temporarily-mental-messed-up Veggie. " Goku frowned, " I wonder if I put you in the river if the  
water can snap you out of it. " he cupped Vegeta under one arm and walked over to the river, " I'm pretty sure Veggie can  
swim....you still remember how to swim with your mind all messed-up like this, right little buddy? "  
The ouji smirked near-insanely, " Kiss me, Kakay! "  
" AAAAAH!! " Goku shrieked, accidentally dropping him. Vegeta let out another yelp as he hit the water. The ouji  
flubbed about as he was carried downstream.  
" KAKA--*BLUB*--RROTTO HELP ME NOW!! I CAN'T *BLUB* SWIM!!! " the ouji's voice became more distant the farther he  
floated down the river.  
Goku sweatdropped, " Uh-oh. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Well, I'm glad that's taken care of. " Goku smiled brightly. He was sitting on the grass eating one of several  
giant fish he had caught. Vegeta was tied to a large tree with some vines Goku had taken from other trees. The wet and  
completely soaked ouji was glaring angrily at Goku, the water causing his hair to temporarily comply with gravity and hang  
just over his shoulders. Vegeta let out an annoyed hiss ever few minutes or so.  
" Don't look so sour, little buddy! " Goku chirped, glancing over at him, " I'll save you these two big fishies here  
for when it's morning, oh-kay? " he said warmly, " I won't let my favorite little Veggie starve, you know. " Goku smiled,  
" Is your tummy feeling any better? You're not shaking anymore, that must mean you're either finally starting to dry off or  
it's getting near daylight again. "  
" *hisssss* "  
Goku yawned, then waddled out back to where the cave was, " Ohhh... "  
The ouji paused from hissing to a look of worry, " Ka--Kaka-muffin, where're you going? "  
" Bed, Veggie. I normally go to sleep early, you know that. " Goku let out a bigger yawn than before, " If I don't  
get my sleep at night I fall asleep at random times of the day and have trouble getting back up, you don't want that, do  
you? "  
" Sleep right here. By the tree. " Vegeta said.  
" Sorry Veggie, I can't completely trust you again til the moon's gone, goo-night, or goo-morning, whichever one it  
is. " Goku said, teleporting back to the cave.  
Vegeta groaned after Goku left, then looked up to see the moon was now near-completely gone and the sun was rising  
again. The moon faded from view along with whatever mental imbalances it had given the ouji during the past night. Vegeta  
now easily ripped himself out of the vines' hold and stumbled foward a bit, " Kuso timing. " he grumbled as his tail  
twitched in annoyance, " This oozaru thing's going to be harder than I thought. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
2:46 PM 5/3/2003  
END OF PART 3!  
Chuquita: (grinning) That it is.  
Vegeta: (flatly) It just wouldn't be a fun if I didn't go insane at least once in the fic, would it Chu?  
Chuquita: Eh, don't worry, you get to go oozaru in part 4. Me explaining how would just ruin the reason so we'll just wait  
for Veggie to explain it during the next chapter. How & why he didn't do it in this one can also be explained in dbz  
graphic novel #4! (to Veggie) I've had to do a lot of looking through the graphic novels for this particular story.  
Vegeta: (boastfully) Eh, I'm worth it though.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Yah, that you are. (to audiance) I also discovered something about a couple hours ago that I have  
been messing up when drawing Veggie's (& Goku's) tail. Instead of just being a short little furry appendage, Veggie's tail  
extends beyond his feet to a point where his own feet would have to be double in length just to reach the tip of it.  
Goku: (happily) In other words, Veggie's tail is incredibly long for such a little saiyajin!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) That's only because my body growth was stunted somehow. My tail is the one at normal size. For some  
reason IT wasn't affected by whatever kept me from gaining a height to rival my father's.....or at least one to get taller  
than Kakarrotto!!  
Goku: Aw Veggie, do not sweat it! I like you little :)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (turns away w/little blush line over his nose) I know.  
Chuquita: IS Veggie's dad taller than Goku?  
Vegeta: Yes, yes he is. (sad sigh)  
Goku: I can't imagine having to look upward to see Veggie. (grins) That'd be WEIRD!  
Vegeta: (dryly) Uh-huh.  
Chuquita: I was thinking of taking one of the suggestions I got back when I polled the audiance on ideas to do in the  
corner and somebody said bring King Bejito & Bardock on as guests for a Corner.  
Goku: (happily) I like that idea! (to Chu) My Toussan looks just like me, only with different eyes and he's got a tan.  
Chuquita: You get a tan in GT.  
Goku: (still happy) That I do!  
Chuquita: And now I'm going to answer a couple more questions for the reviewers who left questions. Ahead of time, thanks  
to everyone who's reviewed so far!  
To Lil' Chi Chi: Ah, the hole thing. Normally I wouldn't write something like that if it were G, but since this one is PG  
(due to the scientists going to start operating on Goku & Veggie in the next chapter and their shock that since the two are  
immortal but the doctors don't know, when they take organs like their hearts and stomachs out only to have the saiyajins both  
stay perfectly normal; and then when Bulma comes to put the organs back in place, that's the main reason for the PG)  
Vegeta: (pales) This is rated PG because those bakayaros cut my body open to SEE WHAT'S INSIDE!!?  
Chuquita: Well, yeah. Anything other than that that seems PG is just there because w/PG I'm able to do that.....I don't like  
going to hospitals. When I was real little I shared Son-kun's fear of needles, and I'm still a little squeamish around them.  
Goku: (shivers) NEEDLES ARE BAD, CHU-SAMA! [rubs his arm as if stuck by one]  
To Lil' Chi Chi: Heehee, actually I'm glad I had a cliffhanger, I don't think I've ended on a real good cliffhanger note in  
a while. At least I think, anyway. I'll know for sure about the Trigun thing since there's only about 6 episodes left. From  
what I heard, during one battle w/the gung-ho guns, Vash lost his arm and Knives had it retrieved so Legato, one of his  
underlings, could control Vash that through the arm. I have no idea what happened to Legato's arm though. I also found out  
they're some type of plant-people species. ::confused:: Weird. They age super-slow like saiyajins, Vash is 130-something.  
I'm so happy my clay-Veggie survived! *sniffle* I was so worried about him. In my school the dbz fans are all undercover or  
something like that, they wear t-shirts & stuff w/'um on it but nobody talks about it. Weird. Nobody in my art class knows  
my clay-Veggie is Veggie or who Veggie is in the first place :) My teacher liked his hair though. I'll scan & show you guys  
a picture of him when I'm done :D  
To People Hate Me: You're welcome!  
To fw: Just a little plothole I guess. *thinks* But Veggie did think up to get out of the jackets by powering up and busting  
themselves loose if that's what you meant.  
To Miyanon: Thanks so much! And clay-Veggie came out just fine. He looks like a 3-D version of my doodles. Chi-Chi can't help  
being evil sometimes, Veggie's an instigator :) The "Veggie-in-a-wedding-dress" idea came to me while we were shopping for  
easter dresses and I walked by the prom dresses at Lord-n-Taylor's and started laughing at the thought of Veggie wearing one  
of those. I also saw a doujinshi once (lost to my comp) where Yamcha, Bulma, and Puar were drunk; Puar transformed into  
Veggie and they put a wedding dress on her. Veggie walks by the room, coming from training in the gravity room and falls over  
at the sight of them. Funny picture. The fic'll end happily, I have most of part 4 planned out in my head so it should move  
fast.  
To Callimogua: Glad you liked it! The edges are just a little advantage of me doing PG story (haven't done one since last  
year's "Veggietine's Day") Of my future stories, only 2 others so far are PG, the rest are all G. I figured one curse word  
wouldn't hurt. Ass is only a semi-kinda curse word cuz it's just a mean way to say butt/bottom/rear-end. I avoid using those  
words when I can; it just fit the scene I guess. *shrugs* :) Same thing with the "holes". Neither thing would be present if  
this was a G like the majority of my fics. I already explained half-a-page up the main reason why this is PG so you probably  
know already :D Yeah, Son-kun does have the mommy-like protectiveness over Veggie. After all, Veggie's smaller than him and  
since he doesn't know as much about Earth-customs as Goku does, he feels the wiser-parental-sort-of-thing over him sometimes.  
Goku: (proudly) Yeah! Somebody's gotta watch over Veggie and teach him right from wrong and keep him from getting hurt doing  
stuff he doesn't know is dangerous but does it anyway.  
Vegeta: (grumbles, embarassed)  
To TK: Actually I think both Chi-Chi and Veggie were in straight-jackets in two different stories some-time in the past.  
(Isn't that horrible, I can't remember which ones) I do know that the one where Veggie was in the straight-jacket was my  
twilight-zoneish body-swap where he (or Goku depending on which version you believe) ended up in an asylum with the padded  
room and straight-jacket.  
Vegeta: (rubs his temples) Hai, that was a VERY confusing story.  
Goku: I liked it!  
Vegeta: (groans) You like everything.  
Goku: Except needles. (shudders)  
Vegeta: (sighs) Except needles.  
To TK: Thanks for the compliment! I did send an e-mail a couple days ago asking what you needed help with. Hope you got it.  
Can't wait for the next chapter of that Veggie-kitty fic & the babysitting one :)  
To FrEaKyMe: Wow, you know you're the first one who commented on the Veggie Theme Park? Thanks! I'd go to one too if such a  
park existed. I got the idea for that from the time I went to Great Adventure and in the arcade there was one crane game with  
dbz plushies in it (from the Cell saga) and as hard as I tried I couldn't get one. Stupid crane-games are fixed |( Ironically  
there were NO Veggie plushies in there! They had Goku, ssj Goku, ssj Gohan, Trunks, & Piccolo. So I was shooting for the  
regular Goku in the front left-hand pocket, but I couldn't get him. (sigh) I was actually gonna go ask the people there if  
they'd open it up and get me one if I paid the money for it, but my parents wouldn't let me because (1) It defeats the whole  
purpose of it, and (2) They probably wouldn't do it, it'd be cheating all the other kids who tried and couldn't get one.  
To tiki111: Thank you! Well, here's the update right now! :)  
To Maria Cline: The demi-saiyajins along with everything else comes into play in (what may or may not be) the final chapter.  
A part 5 would only exist if part 4 got insanely huge. Heck, all the chapters of this particular story are huge. Yes they  
would be interested in the demi-saiyajins, as so far they do know about Gohan (because he was there during the battle) but  
don't know about Goten, Trunks, etc. because they were born way after the tapes were recorded. Saiyaman's identity hasn't  
been found out to the general public, yet. I did do a Saiyaman and Saiyagirl fic last Sept. though. What was funny was that  
when the dub actually aired, they did call Videl "Saiyagirl" instead of Saiyaman 2 (which I didn't use because it wasn't very  
creative). Chi-Chi's going to get doublely protective though once the scientists take an interest in examining her "baby".  
Chuquita: Answering questions is fun. (smiles)  
Goku: I like answers!  
Chuquita: Right now I'm downloading the first part of GT episode #25. It's at www dragonballarena dot net slash underground.  
(Heh, can't use url codes or else ff.net chops them out) It's a must-see for anyone who wants to see Veggie SHAVE HIS  
MUSTACHE OFF. We learn WHY he got rid of it and see Goten, Bulma, and Chi-Chi's responses. The script I read of it at dbzoa  
dot net was hilarious. You also get to see Goten go on a date with a girl from the city named Parisu who doesn't know how to  
eat a cheeseburger.  
Vegeta: (sarcams) Moron-a-Moron; a match made in heaven.  
Goku: (blinks) You mean Mano-a-Mano, right?  
Vegeta: (groans) At least she's not like Onna, or Videl who has small traces of Onna-ness in her.  
Chuquita: It's also the beginning of the Bebi, or what I like to call the Veggie-body-snatcher series within GT. It's like an  
old horror movie, astronauts return from space to find an alien has possessed the bodies of the entire planet and they have  
to save it without killing their friends.  
Goku: (in deep, quiet rage) I don't like Bebi. He stole and mutated Veggie's body and forced me to cut off Veggie's tail and  
nearly kill little Veggie in the process....I don't like him at all.... (small anger-filled twitches)  
Vegeta: (nervous laugh) Uh, heh-heh. It's alright Kakarrotto. Really. [pats Goku on the shoulder]  
Goku: (looks over at Veggie, bursts into tears and latches onto him) I'M SO SORRY MY POOR LITTLE VEGGIE!!! I'LL NEVER EVER GO  
INTO DEEP SPACE WITHOUT YOU EVER AGAIN!!! (sobs)  
Chuquita: (looks at picture of Bebi-Veggie) One can only hope.  
Goku: (sniffles) I love you Veggie.  
Vegeta: (uneasily) (turning bright red) Heh, heh-heh, hai.  
Chuquita: Bebi seeks out Veggie because, as with Freeza, and Dr. Raichi, he has a beef with the saiyajins, especially  
Veggie's dad for overthrowing the Tsufurujins.  
Goku: Geez, Veggie. Your Toussan got into even bigger trouble than YOU DO!  
Vegeta: (snorts) At least HIS plans WORKED....until the army got cold feet at Freeza's ship and got Toussan killed along with  
themselves. If they hadn't gotten scared they would've defeated Freeza and saved me all along with the planet all in one  
shot!  
Goku: I saved Veggie.  
Vegeta: I got killed the first time.  
Goku: ...I saved Veggie from Cell.  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: Another thing that I'm re-downloading later this week, they have no-audio clips at dba too, there's an uncut  
version of Veggie's mental-dream-thingy cheer to Goku to beat Freeza. You know, the one where Funi covered up Veggie's nakee  
tush and cut off his tail. That one.  
Vegeta: (groans) Which you find so astoundingly funny.  
Chuquita: Of course it's funny! You thought you were a goner for sure and you'd never see Goku again so the whole "Kakarrotto  
sees my clothesless behind" was no problem to you. Yet only a while later you're alive again. I'm surprised nobody on the  
show made a joke or even mentioned it later on! Weird.  
Vegeta: (nods) No, that's what I call "lucky".  
Goku: (happily) That's what I call the end of the chapter!  
Chuquita: See you in part 4 everyone!  
Goku: BYE!! 


	4. Sleepy Gokus & Veggie transforms l cover...

11:28 PM 5/3/2003  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbgt #25 "Bebi's Arrival on Earth"  
{Bulma:} Why're you blushing, Vegeta?  
{Chi-Chi} So, Vegeta shaved himself?  
*Bulma remembers scene between Vegeta and Bra*  
{Bra:} Papa! You look stupid in that moustache!  
*Bra walks off*  
*Vegeta, replaying Bra's voice in his head* "Stupid in that moustache, stupid in that moustache,  
stupid in that moustache..."  
*Bulma and Chi-Chi laugh*  
{Chi-Chi:} It seems it was a great shock to him!  
{Bulma:} To be honest, I didn't think it was good either.  
*pans to Vegeta glowering out of view*  
{Chi-Chi:} Me too! *more laughter*  
{Vegeta:} Kill...  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (grins widely) This is such a great scene on so many levels. I can't wait til all the parts are downloaded so I can  
watch it!  
Goku: (does a little cheer) GT Veggie is freed from the prison that is facial hair!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Only to get possessed by the prison that is Bebi.  
Goku: (frowns at Veggie) Gee little buddy, the GT people AND Toriyama-san don't really like you, do they?  
Vegeta: (sighs) No Kakarrotto, no they don't.  
Chuquita: (time passes) Yay! I just saw the episode! (grins) Very funny. You get to see GT Veggie/Veggie-clone shave off that  
horrible mustache with, *snicker* "Farm Shave" brand shaving cream. (happily) As soon as the mustache is gone (it was  
starting to get pretty big too) and I saw what he looked like w/o it it made me wanna give a big Goku-like "Veggie's back!"  
shriek-of-joy. Course I didn't, I just grinned happy that GT Veggie/Veggie-clone looked a little more Veggie-like.  
Goku: (big grin) (story-time) And then GT Veggie used the magical shaving cream to cure the curse of the evil facial hair and  
all was right with the world once a-gain!  
Vegeta: (twitches) Uh-huh.  
Chuquita: He even got a couple of his Veggie-like mannerisms back!  
Goku: YEAH! Like the growling and the snarling and the glaring! OH! And the death-threats that he never carries out!  
Chuquita: GT Veggie looked so proud of himself as soon as it was gone. When he went to show Goten; who didn't notice anything  
different cuz he was in a hurry to leave; GT Veggie has this excited look on his face while keeping his hand over his mouth,  
then takes it off and asks what he thinks!  
Vegeta: Baka kaka-spawn #2.  
Goku: Well _I_ noticed GT Veggie's facial-hair-free face! And I think it looks much better without it!  
Chuquita: Sadly while GT Veggie did free himself from the mustache AND those nasty baggy-old-people-like pants, this is the  
point where instead of returning to his training gear, he goes the black leather route (sticks tongue out in disgust). As  
much as I like Z Veggie and paritally like poor tortured GT Veggie, there's just something wrong about him wearing those  
extra-tight shiney black leather pants.  
Goku: I like the pants Veggie wears at the end of Z, the ones that look kinda like my gi pants only in light blue.  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) Really.  
Goku: HAI! Veggie's gi pants are kawaii! (big happy smile)  
Vegeta: (disturbed) ...my pants, are cute?  
Goku: (nods quickly and happily) YEAH! Veggie looks like he can breathe better without his pants cutting off the circulation  
to his brain!  
Vegeta: (looks away, mildly red) (grumbles) My circulation is just fine, thanks, Kakay.  
Chuquita: And for once I have to thank Bura for convincing GT Veggie to get rid of it.  
Goku: (in agreement) It DID look stupid, Veggie.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I'M not the one who grew it! MY GT SELF DID!  
GT Veggie-clone: [from off-stage] (waves coyly to the group)  
Goku: Heeheehee. (waves back, entertained)  
Vegeta: (hisses) Don't wave at him, he looks at us funny. He looks at everybody funny.  
GT Veggie-clone: (grin) (loud) **HI KAKARROTTO!!!**  
Goku: (in equally loud voice) **HI VEGGIE'S-CLONE!!!**  
Chuquita: Apparently Chi-Chi embarassed him somehow in the episode too. He saw her, did the redness-over-the-nose-thing,  
yelled at her for not saying she was in the room, and stomped off grumbling about killing her after she and Bulma laughed  
about him.  
Goku: In other words, another funny Veggie-moment!  
Chuquita: Would've been funnier if you were there.  
Goku: (happily) YEAH! I could've helped GT Veggie shave! That would've been *FUN!*  
Vegeta: (pales) That would've been a NIGHTMARE!  
Chuquita: Well, if there's one good thing I've seen so far in the GT episodes, it's that chibinized Goku is pretty funny.  
Vegeta: Ahh, yes. Kakarrotto loses what little maturity he has once he regains the form that best fits his brain-activity.  
Goku: I was a cute little chubby-chibi!!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) That you were.  
Chuquita: Is it pronounced chi-bee (like in Chi-Chi) or she-bee?  
Goku: (shrugs) I dunno.  
Chuquita: I've been saying it she-bee all this time but I could be wrong. Kinda like I kept saying wee-jee until I heard sub  
Veggie pronounce it O-jee.  
Vegeta: Still waiting to get those subs back, huh Chu? (smirks)  
Chuquita: Eh, I figure as long as I'm getting back the GT eps & the sub movies as they re-release them, I'll just bide my  
time til GT is over and hope they show the Majin Buu subs (like what I heard them say at one point) after they finish GT.  
Goku: (smiles reminicingly) I had *FUN* fighting Majin Buu with *VEGGIE* by my side! Me-n-little-Veggie are unbeatable when  
we work *TOGETHER*!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, why, we could overthrough the entire universe within the blink of an eye if we so desired.  
Goku: (grin) Sure we could!......but that would be wrong...right?  
Vegeta: (evil-thoughts) It all depends...  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Here's part 4.  
  
Summary: It's been 13 years since Veggie first landed on Earth, and newschannels are starting to finally replay the videos  
taken of the two aliens who blew up Eastern City. The newscasters along with the FBI and scientists are beginning to believe  
that the smaller alien is still alive, AND walking among the Earthlings. Now there's a 100 million $ reward for the capture  
of the alien, and everybody wants to take advantage of it, including Chi-Chi and the other members of the Z-senshi who  
particularly don't care for the ouji. But what happens when Veggie reveals to the press that Goku is also an alien? Will the  
gang be able to save the two saiyajins from ending up subjects in a series of, private, secret experiments on their minds  
and bodies? Will there be anything left to save by the time they get there?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" OHHHHhhhh, I can't believe I'm doing this,....again. " Vegeta grumbled as he sat in a meditative position on the  
grass in the saiyajin-habitat dome, " What a pain! If only those baka scientists had pushed the moon-rays up to 17 zeno, this  
wouldn't be a problem! "  
" *YAWWWWWWN*! " Goku let out a large yawn as he waddled half-asleep half-awake toward where the ouji was sitting,  
" Little Veggie feeling normal again? " he said dazily.  
" Hai Kakarrotto, but normal doesn't necessarily mean I'm feeling any BETTER. " Vegeta sighed.  
" Aww, poor little Veggie is *yawn* sad? " Goku slumped down to the floor, leaning against Vegeta for support. The  
ouji twitched mildly as he felt the larger saiyajin snuggle against him.  
" Correct again, Kakarrotto. Veggie is sad because now he has to make his own artificial moon and end up wasting a  
LOT of his energy to do so because the stupid scientists weren't able to make theirs powerful enough and Veggie hasn't made  
an artifical moon since Veggie first fought Kakarrotto which was a long long time ago. "  
" *YAWWWN* That's nice. " Goku felt his eyelids grow heavy and close completely. Vegeta went back into the meditative  
stance he needed to gather the energy for. Goku began to snore softly.  
" I also worry that even if I have energy after I create the moon and go oozaru that because I used my own strength  
to make the moon that my ki will be depleated and I may have a harder time breaking out of here, not to even mention thinking  
about going compact oozaru. If I don't have the ki to control my body to transform into that, then creating the moon was  
useless! That's why I wanted to see if the scientists could do it FOR me when they told us they were going to put up a moon.  
Apparently they can't. "  
" Do not worry Veggie, *yawn* everything will turn out just fine. I know it. " Goku muttered sleepily.  
" Hnn... " Vegeta grumbled, then held both his hands out and a small white ball of ki appeared floating between them  
and started to begin to grow larger. As soon as it grew too large to hold, the ouji held his arms up toward the sky and  
tossed the ball of ki up into the air. The ki ball expanded to the size of a normal moon and a now-woozy Vegeta fell forward  
onto his stomach.  
" Veggie? " Goku looked over at him partially snapping out of sleepiness, " VEGGIE! " the larger saiyajin exclaimed  
with worry.  
" Ughhhhhhh....I forgot how much that took outta me. " Vegeta groaned, trying to sit back up, " Kakarrotto, will you  
do me a favor and point me in the direction of the moon I just made, then move to a safer spot nearby? "  
" Sure Veggie, whatever you say Veggie. " Goku said, concerned as he helped Vegeta sit up, then walked over to the  
nearest tree and stood by it. Vegeta smirked.  
" Thank you, Kakarrotto. I shall now repay you by busting us both out of here. Vegeta said confidently, then looked  
up at the moon he had made and let out an animal-like roar as hair erupted all over his body and he started growing dozens of  
times his size. The ouji's forest-outfit ripped in two as the giant oozaru sprouted up, nearly touching the ceilinng of the  
dome with just the top of his head. Goku watched him in shock.  
Vegeta looked down at the now-size of his hands, slightly shocked himself, " ...I almost forgot how big I could  
get. " he muttered in a deep tone normal to his giant-ape form.  
" WOW Veggie! Look at the size of you! You're HUGE! " Goku said in awe.  
Vegeta looked down at him, " What's so incredible about it?! YOU'VE been an oozaru, and so has Gohan! "  
" Yeah, but Veggie's so small, it's astoundingly COOL when VEGGIE goes oozaru. I'm big already; besides, when Gohan  
or I go oozaru we completely loose all reason and consious thought! " Goku chriped, explaining.  
" Well, I'm much different. I've learned how to control both my consiousness and primal instincts to work in sync  
with one another. " the ouji smirked at him, " By balancing them without losing any of either's power I can use it to it's  
fullest abilities! "  
" ... " Goku stared at him blankly, then cocked his head.  
" Ugh, " Vegeta slapped himself on the face, " BAKA! Now that I'm in oozaru form I can get us out of here! " he said  
in layman's terms.  
" YAY! " Goku cheered.  
" Yes, Kakarrotto. "yay". " Vegeta muttered, then laughed determindly, " Now let's get out of here! " the ouji  
exclaimed, swinging his giant furry fist clear through the ceiling. He grabbed Goku with his free hand.  
" Oop! " Goku let out a little yelp as Vegeta grabbed the side of the hole he had made and climbed upward.  
" Wow, I feel just like I'm in one of those "King Kong" movies....or is it Donkey Kong? " he cocked his head,  
confused.  
" ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!! " Vegeta roared at the thousands of people in the control  
room where he had just pulled half of his body up through, " YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO IMPRISON THE GREAT AND POWERFUL  
SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! " he said proudly, then leapt onto the floor.  
" You better run! Little Veggie is awfully dangerous when he's in this state of affairs! " Goku chirped, playing  
along with the ouji.  
" "State of affairs"?! " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the smaller non-oozaru saiyajin, who just smiled sweetly back at  
him. The fleshy part of the ouji's furry face turned bright red, " Cut that out... " he grumbled.  
" I luv Veggie! " Goku grinned.  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" NOW RUN! RUN LIKE THE WIND OR VEGGIE WILL SQUASH YOU WITH HIS CURRENTLY LARGE APE-LIKE FEET!! " Goku exclaimed,  
back in actor mode. All the workers went running until there was no longer a single person in the large control room.  
" HAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed, " I forgot how good it feels to have people FEAR me for a change instead of comment on  
how *cute* I am. " he dropped Goku to the floor, an evil toothy grin on the ouji-oozaru's face, " This is GREAT! " Vegeta  
stomped over to a nearby door and flung it open, roaring at the people inside it.  
" IT'S THE ALIEN! "  
" HE'S ESCAPED!!! "  
The people screamed in horror as they ran out of the room. Vegeta yanked off the door.  
" There, now we have an exit. " he tossed the 'tiny' door over his shoulder and caused it to crash through the  
ceiling, " Come Kakarrotto, let's leave this place while I'm still feeling confident in my pride and ego. " Vegeta boasted.  
" Umm, that's nice and all, big Veggie, but how are you gonna fit through the door? " Goku sweatdropped. Vegeta  
paused and blinked.  
" ...KUSO! " he stomped, the force causing Goku to bounce off the floor. Vegeta snorted and folded his arms, " Thank  
you Kakarrotto, you've just ruined my good mood...again. "  
" Sorry Veggie! " Goku grinned, then looked up to see Vegeta was now deep in concentrating on something, " Uhh,  
Veggie? "  
" AHHHHhhhHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhHHHHHHHHHhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! " the giant  
oozaru screamed out, starting to shrink. Goku's pupils widened until they took up half of his head. There stood a heavily  
panting figure Vegeta's size, covered in fluffy red fur and the a big almost ssj3-like main of black hair going down his  
back.  
" The form future-Veggie showed me in the last story... " Goku said in awe, " VEGGIE'S A COMPACT OOZARU NOW!!! " he  
squealed with joy, then glomped onto the ouji, " OH VEGGIE IT'S JUST AS CUTE AND SOFT AND FURRY AS FUTURE-VEGGIE SHOWED ME IT  
WAS!!! "  
Vegeta looked around, slightly disoriented, " Well, what do you know. " he smirked at his own furry arm, then pushed  
Goku off of him, " LET GO OF ME YOU BAKA! " he screamed, his face turning red to match his fur, " MY PELT BROKE WHEN I WENT  
OOZARU! I STILL DON'T HAVE CLOTHES O-- " Vegeta looked down, " --whadda ya know, the fur covers it...Kakarrotto does fur  
count as clothing? " he demanded, looking over at Goku only to shriek, " AHH! "  
Goku was grinning insanely and holding a doggie waterdish, foodbowl, leash, chewy-bones, brush and several squeaky  
toys, " Veggie can be my new pet.... " he mused in a dazed manner.  
" Uh, heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously, then swatted the objects out of Goku's hands, " CUT THAT OUT!!! " he  
snapped, " It's creepy. "  
Goku pouted at the loss of his pet supplies, " Does this mean Veggie wants to be my kitty instead? " he then perked  
up, " I bought a litterbox & catnip too! " he then magically held up those objects as well.  
Vegeta turned a pale green and backed up, " No thank you. " he said quickly, moving towards the doorway he had just  
broken off the door to.  
" Ohhh. " Goku sighed, then teleported next to the ouji, whistling innocently to himself.  
" You know, Kakarrotto, this form is meant to strike just as much terror into the humans as all of our other ones. "  
Vegeta grunted, annoyed as they walked down the hall.  
" Aww, but Veggie this one is soft and furry and cute! " Goku started patting the top of Vegeta's head, " I can't  
wait to buy some more pet toys for Veggie when I get home! "  
" You've been PLANNING this "pet" thing? " Vegeta looked over at him, disturbed.  
" Hee~~, ever since I saw future-Veggie do it! " Goku nodded, then pumped his fists in the air, " THIS IS GONNA BE  
SO COOL! I'll get to take Veggie for walks in the park and buy him little pet sweaters and mittens and we'll get matching  
scarfs and-- "  
" --SLOW DOWN, WILL YA!! " Vegeta snapped, his face glowing bright red, " Let's focus on getting OUT OF HERE first,  
OH-KAY, _KAKARROTTO?_ "  
" --and a pillow and meat-kibble chunks and those pet ice-creams and a nice big warm pet-blanket and a-- " Goku  
paused for a second, " You say something little Veggie? " he blinked down at him, curiously.  
Vegeta let out a disgusted sigh, " Why do I even bother. I'm starting to think this form is useless for nothing more  
than making you "aww" at me some more! "  
" It is soft and furry, Veggie. " Goku pointed out.  
" I'M A WARRIOR, KAKARROT!! WE'RE _BOTH_ WARRIORS!! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE "SOFT AND FURRY"!!! " Vegeta ranted,  
jumping up and down in one space.  
" I dunno about me, " Goku looked down at his non-furry fleshy self, " But you sure are! " he grinned.  
Vegeta snorted, " I think I feel some ki down this corridor, let's head this way. " he said, absentmindedly sniffing  
the air.  
" Does compact oozaru make Veggie's nose more a-tuned to the scents around him? " Goku asked curiously.  
" Yes, actually, it does. " Vegeta said while still sniffing, " Why do you ask? "  
" Cuz you're sniffing the air like a bunny-rabbit right now. "  
Vegeta froze inplace to see he did indeed have his head tilted upward and had been sniffing around. The ouji  
sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto you are lucky you are you instead of anyone else in existance because if you weren't I would've  
killed you right now. " the ouji said in a low, deadly voice.  
" Silly Veggie and his cute lil veggie-instincts that kick in when he's a chibi oozaru! " Goku giggled.  
" COMPACT. Not "chibi". " Vegeta corrected him, then turned around the corner to find several of the scientists  
standing there wearing protective gear. The ouji smirked, " Hey Kakay, they think their little plastic armor is going to save  
them from the TERROR THAT IS VEGETA!!! " he leered towards the scientists in a menacing way while trying not to grin at the  
fact that he was actually scary to people again.  
Goku stiffled his giggles, " Aww little Veggie, you're so silly! " the larger saiyajin said sweetly then suddenly let  
out a tiny yelp.  
" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... " Vegeta let out an evil, primal nose as he approached the shivering scientists with his  
arms over his head and his fingers bent in claw-like positions. The little ouji let the excess saliva the form had given him  
drool out the sides of his mouth, " You shall be punished for capturing an endangered species such as myself and Kakarrotto.  
PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!!! "  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " a voice shrieked, however it was not one of the scientists. Vegeta paused and froze  
when he recognized the high-pitched scream. The ouji whipped around to see one of the bigger scientists had Goku in a  
headlock and was threatening him with a needle aimed between the eyes. The larger saiyajin's eyes began to water as he tried  
not to cry, " VEGGIE HELP ME VEGGIE!!! " Goku sobbed.  
The ouji glared at the scientists.  
" HEY! Take one more step and I'll inject him with this, the big guy'll be out like a light for nearly a month! " the  
scientist threatened.  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, VEH-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! " Goku wailed.  
" LET GO OF HIM!!!!!!! " Vegeta screamed as he rushed the group and kicked the scientist holding Goku through the  
wall. Goku wobbled to his side, then bent down to feel the needle in his skin by his shoudler.  
" AHH!! " he let out another shriek, batting the needle away, " AHH AHH AHH AHH!!! "  
" COME ON KAKARROTTO!! " Vegeta shouted, grabbing Goku by the arm and dashing out of the room.  
" Oh Veggie I knew you'd save me, I knew you'd never leave me there all alone without any help. " the larger saiyajin  
said while smiling warmly at the ouji, " You're MY HERO!! "  
Vegeta's face turned bright red, " Will you CUT THAT OUT already!? " the smaller saiyajin exclaimed, only to feel a  
bat of weariness suddenly hit him, " Aw, crap! "  
" What is it? Veggie oh-kay? " Goku asked, worried.  
" I used up so much energy making that artificial moon, and then at this compact oozaru stage, I think I'm gonna  
faint. " Vegeta groaned.  
" Oh Veggie don't faint! If you faint who'll be able to stop me when I faint from whatever was injected into my arm?"  
Goku said nervously.  
" Ohhhhhhhh... " Vegeta groaned tiredly.  
" SURRENDER NOW!!! " a round of police appeared down several hallways leading to wear the two saiyajin stood.  
" Veh--*yawn--GEEE! "  
" Calm down, I've got it all under control. " Vegeta smirked, also looking tired, " BIIIIIIIIIIIIGGG--- "  
" --oh Veggie don't! " Goku pleaded.  
" --BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG, ATTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!! " the smaller saiyajin let loose a huge blast of  
ki, frying off everyperson in that general direction, " Ha, I....got 'um. " Vegeta chuckled lightly, then fell to his knees.  
" Umm, Veggie? " Goku tapped him on the shoulder.  
" What, Kakarrotto? "  
" You know what you said about us getting powered-up by the moon? Well, I think your battery's dead. " he said  
uneasily.  
Vegeta got up and turned around, " What the heck are you talking about?!! "  
Goku pointed innocently at him. Vegeta looked down to see he had wasted the remainder of his energy was now back in  
normal form; unfortunately for him he was also without clothes. The ouji let out a cry of embarassment and quickly put his  
hands over his lowers to block anyone from seeing them, " Oh, crap. BAKA!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IF USING THAT MUCH KI WAS  
GOING TO TAKE UP THE LAST OF MY SSJ4 ENERGY!? "  
Goku cringed, " Because I thought Veggie knew all about that sort of thing already.....right Veggie? "  
" OF COURSE I DO, BAKAYARO!!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " I was just, I was just testing you, alright. " he stammered.  
" Uh-huh. " Goku said with a knowing smile on his face.  
" Now give me your baka pelt so I can cover my unmentionables! "  
" WHAT?! " Goku gawked, " Veggie if I give you mine then I'LL be the one without any clothes on. "  
Vegeta paled, " Ehw....that wouldn't exactly be a pleasant sight. "  
" But I don't mind really. " Goku said while looking down at his pelt. He grinned at Vegeta, " Heck during summertime  
I run around Mt. Paozu without any clothes on anyway just because it gets so hot up there! " he reached to take his pelt off.  
The ouji shuddered, " Must you repeatedly insert such images into my mind? " he grumbled, then walked over to one of  
the unconsious scientists, " Here, this one looks like his coat isn't damaged that badly, I'll wear that. " Vegeta began to  
take the jacket off the scientist, then put the jacket on himself. The loose-fitting jacket hung to the floor and the sleeves  
inches too big for the ouji's height. However, Vegeta ignored this, " Perfect! " The ouji then stole a pair of goggles and  
put them on as well, " Now let's go. I shall pretend to be one of those scientists I just knocked out, and you shall be, uh,  
yourself. And I am returning you to the lab to perform experiments on you. " Vegeta nodded, dragging Goku down the hall.  
" Haha, Veggie's experimenting on me! "  
" Uh-huh. " Vegeta said flatly, then looked over his shoulder and shrieked, " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! MY EYES!! " he let  
go of Goku's wrist and covered his eyes, twitching in visible pain.  
" What about your eyes, little Veggie? " Goku bent down and stared at the goggle-wearing ouji.  
Vegeta peeked out and let out another cry, " AAAUGH!! DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT YOU NUDIST!!! " he screamed up at  
the ceiling.  
" But Veggie I don't think I'm that embarassing. " Goku frowned, then perked up, " You know, humans are the only  
species on the entire planet that have the desire to wear clothes? " he piped, " I learned that one from one of Gohan's  
school-books. " he added proudly.  
" I don't care just put some clothes on!!! "  
" Ah, but I am not human. "  
" ... " Vegeta stared off blankly into space, " FINE! You can walk around without the baka pelt, just stay a good 3  
feet behind me so I don't have to see, smell, touch, or hear you back there. "  
" ... "  
" Kakarrotto? "  
" YOU GOT IT VEGGIE!! " a voice boomed from behind him.  
Vegeta whipped around to see Goku was now a tiny waving dot in the distance. The ouji sweatdropped, " Somebody help  
me... "  
  
/dl  
  
" I can't believe I let you talk me into this. " Chi-Chi said, annoyed as they sat in the large moving van, the  
entire group wearing movers outfits. Yamcha was driving the truck as he was the most human-looking non-recognizable one of  
the group, and the fact that all those who had seen the videos believed him to be dead.  
" And back when those pictures were taken my hair was not in the unbelievably cool style it is now. " Yamcha added.  
" Who are you talking to? " Juuhachigou raised an eyebrow.  
" ...nobody. "  
" Crazys. " she muttered, going back to her card game with Kuririn, Tenshinhan, and Chi-Chi--who was watching the  
fusions out of the corner of her eyes every-so-often. Piccolo was meditating in the corner of the van, which was slightly  
more difficult due to the fact that he was wearing a gray movers' outfit instead of his usual training garb. Marron was  
playing with some dolls Juuhachigou had brought along for her. Vejitto and Gogeta were playing a game on the ps2 & flatscreen  
they had attached to the wall. The fusions were playing the dual mode of the dbz budokai game, one playing as Goku and the  
other Vegeta.  
The life-sized Goku and Vegeta plushies the fusions had suggested switching with the real saiyajins were seated in  
a large cage in the middle of the room. Both bouncing around inside whenever the truck hit a bump.  
" Haha! I'm winning! " Gogeta cheered.  
" And who are YOU playing as? " Chi-Chi looked over at them with slight interest.  
" Veggie. " Gogeta answered. Chi-Chi picked up a nearby dice and chucked it at Gogeta's head, " OWWW!! HEY!! " he  
yelled at her, going ssj.  
" *PUNCH* "  
" Hahaha! Now _I'M_ winning! " Vejitto grinned.  
" Wha--hey! " Gogeta whipped his head around and went back to fighting the virtual saiyajin, " I wish Onna was a  
playable character in here just so I could beat her to a virtual pulp. " he snorted, the Vegeta on the screen gearing up to  
release a galic gun, " HAAAA!!! " Gogeta shouted as the attack went forth and fried the virtual Goku, who slumped to the  
floor of the beach-like scenery. The words "K.O." appeared on the screen.  
" 'I've done it! I've beaten Kakarrot!' " the virtual-veggie on the screen cheered.  
" YAY!!! " Gogeta cheered along with him.  
" Hooray for Goggie! " Vejitto said happily, then picked up a score-card, " The winnings are now me--3 and Goggie--2!  
" he scribbled with a black marker.  
" MOVE IT, OUJI/GOKU SPAWN! "  
Vejitto looked up to see Chi-Chi glaring down at him.  
" Well, don't we look sour today, hmm? " he chirped.  
" Get out of the way! I'm going to beat the other Ouji/Goku spawn at his own game. " she grabbed the controller from  
him.  
" Fine, I'll just go steal YOUR spot in the card-game then. " Vejitto stuck his tongue out at her, then stomped over  
to where the group was and plopped himself down.  
" Ahh, I think the odds just skyrocketed in my favor. " Juuhachigou smirked as she watched the fusion fiddle  
confusedly with what were formerly Chi-Chi's cards.  
" HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAI!!! " Chi-Chi shouted as she wildly pushed the buttons, enjoyably landing kicks and  
punches and ki-blasts all over the virtal Vegeta's body. Gogeta looked over at her, disturbed, " DIE OUJI DIE!!!! "  
Gogeta snorted at her, annoyed. He then pressed a patterned series of buttons quickly and his character flew up high  
into the air above Chi-Chi's.  
" 'FINAL FLASH!!!' " the virtual-Veggie shouted as he let loose a gigantic blast of ki, K.O'ing the virtual-Goku.  
" 'I've done it! I've beaten Kakarrot!' "  
" --again! " Gogeta added happily, then turned to Chi-Chi, " Wow Onna, I whooped your butt! I whooped your butt  
good!! " he laughed.  
" AARG!! " Chi-Chi lunged at him just as the truck hit a bump, causing her angle to misdirect. Instead of smacking  
Gogeta she flew several feet further and smacked into the wall. Gogeta laughed and clapped at the display.  
" Heeheehee, Aunt Chi-Chi is so unlucky! " Vejitto said, then put down his cards, " I WIN AGAIN! "  
The others grumblingly pushed their chips towards him.  
" So! Anybody care to play me agai-- "  
" HERE! " Juuhachigou competitively slammed a 20 dollar bill on the floor.  
" OOooh, I could use 20 dollars. " Vejitto nodded.  
" Juu-chan, do you really think you should--I mean, after all he's won, and he IS Vegeta's kid and all. " Kuririn  
said.  
" Don't worry, I've been watching him play and I think I know his strategy by now. " Juuhachigou reassured him with a  
smile. Kuririn sat back and watched the remaining cardholders play.  
" Ugh.... " Chi-Chi groaned, sitting up, " Stupid Ouji/Goku spawn... " she grumbled, then suddenly let out a yelp of  
terror at the cage in the middle of the room where the plushies had been locked in. The two saiyajin plushies had been thrown  
to the corner of the cage after the bump and now looked like they were groping each other, " AHH!! " Chi-Chi screamed, then  
dashed over to the cage, unlocked it, grabbed the Goku plushie and quickly ducked out of the cage, re-locking it again. She  
clutched the plushie against her, panting heavily in fright, " Even when you're no more than a plushie look-a-like must you  
torture me like that! " Chi-Chi stared at the Vegeta plushie, who had fallen onto his stomach after the Goku plushie was  
removed. The ouji-like plushie had one mitten-tipped arm laying outside just between the bars as if reaching for something.  
Chi-Chi looked down at the Goku plushie she was holding by the feet to see his arms were reaching back towards the ouji  
plushie. Chi-Chi's eyes bulged out of her head at the sight.  
" Hey Kaasan, are you oh-kay? " Gohan asked.  
" ... " Chi-Chi's bottom left eyelid twitched, " AHHH!!! "  
" What? What? " he looked around, worried.  
" Gohan....look at the plushies.... " she whispered in a disturbed tone of voice.  
He did so, " Uh, Kaasan? Why did you take the Toussan-plushie out of the cage? "  
" BECAUSE THE OUJI-PLUSHIE WAS TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM, THAT'S WHY!!! " Chi-Chi screamed in his face.  
The entire group, sans Yamcha who was keeping an eye on the road for fear he would crash the truck and likely be  
blamed if he let his attention wander to the rest of the group inback of the truck, turned their attention to Chi-Chi.  
" Jeez Chi-Chi, Vegeta's really got your sanity on a tight string, hasn't he? " Juuhachigou looked at her in  
half-pity.  
" THE OUJI HAS NO CONTROL OVER _ANYTHING_ I DO!!! "  
" Peh, yes he does. Haven't you ever looked at what he's doing to your brain? " the android pointed to her own head,  
" All he has to do is put one finger on Goku to have you paranoid. You'll die young if you keep yourself THIS stressed. " she  
said, then paused and added, " God knows how much more we trust coming to Goku's house to eat dinner with you serving it  
instead of Vegeta. "  
" THE OUJI IS NOT TAKING MY PLACE OR MY ROOM OR MY HOME OR MY GO-CHAN _EVER_!!! " Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her  
lungs while foaming at the mouth.  
It was then everyone else in the back of the truck took several steps back away from her.  
" Umm, Chi-Chi? " Kuririn spoke up.  
" Yes Kuririn? " she said in a normal tone.  
" If we--we're going to get past the gates, wherever they may be, muh--maybe you should pu--put the Goku plush back  
in the cage. For illusion's sake. " he stammered.  
" HA! And feed him to the JACKALS? NEVER!!! " Chi-Chi sent him wild death-glare.  
" Hoo-boy is she heading further and further to the edge of the cliff of sanity. " Tenshinhan rolled his eyes.  
" Kaasan, just put him back in the cage. He's just a plushie. It's not REALLY Toussan. " Gohan said, trying to calm  
her down, " Just like the smaller plushie in the cage isn't REALLY Vegeta. "  
Chi-Chi looked back and forth between the cage and the Goku-plushie in her arms, " Well... " she trailed off.  
" It's oh-kay, Kaasan. See? " Gohan opened the cage and poked at the lifeless Vegeta plushie with his foot, " He's  
not alive. He never WAS alive because he's a plush toy. "  
" Ohhh, alright. " she sighed, then plopped the Goku-plushie in the cage as far away from the Vegeta-plushie as  
possible, " There. " Chi-Chi said as Gohan closed the door. She went back over to the videogame where Gogeta was still  
playing, and, due to the fact that Chi-Chi had left, was pummeling the other character repeatedly with the virtual-Veggie,  
" Alright Ouji/Goku spawn, I'm back. " she sat down, then looked at the screen and face-faulted. Gogeta had somehow hacked  
into the system and had unlocked Chi-Chi's character and was beating the 'virtual-Onna' down with repeated ki-blasts from the  
virtual-Vegeta's hands. Gogeta had a big Goku-ish grin on his face as he did so.  
Chi-Chi snatched the empty controller and growled at him, then got her virtual-self back up on her feet and started  
kicking back until an all-out virtual-war was being held between the two vitrual-characters.  
" *SQUEEEAK*! " the sound the plushies made when being hugged suddenly rang loudly in Chi-Chi's ears. She was  
tempted to look over her shoulder to see what had happened but also happened to have the upper-hand on Gogeta at the moment  
so she continued to play instead, sending rage-filled attacks at the virtual-ouji. The truck ran over a bump.  
" *SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK*!!! " the happy sound exclaimed. Chi-Chi twitched and glanced out of the corner of  
her eye to see the Vegeta-plushie had fallen tummy-first ontop of the Goku one and was laying there.  
" ERRG!! "  
" *BAM*! Haha! I just destoryed half your power! " the sound of Gogeta laughing snapped her attention back to the  
game.  
" Stupid Ouji-plushie. First thing I do after this ordeal is over is decapitate it and burn the body, then feed the  
head to that brain-dead purple-dragon of Gohan's. " she muttered, continuing the battle.  
" Everybody hang in there, we're about to go over a whole mess of bumps and there's nothing I can do to avoid them! "  
Yamcha called back to the group. Chi-Chi instantly went pale as they headed towards the start of the bumps.  
" *SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*!!!! "  
" *SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*!!!! "  
Two squeaky noises squeaked rapidly together as the truck rumbled over the bumps. Chi-Chi felt her brain go dizzy and  
she fell backwards and fainted.  
" Hey Mom! Look what I can do! " Goten said next to her.  
" Goten, stop dribbling the stupid dog-toy balls, you're going to give her a heart-attack. " Piccolo muttered, then  
went back to meditating.  
" *SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*squeak*..squeak....*.........squeak*. "  
" *SQUEAK*SQUEAK*SQUEAK*squeak*..squeak....*.........squeak*. " Goten stopped bouncing the little squeaking balls and  
let them drop to the floor.  
" Aww, they were fun too. " he pouted, then perked up, " I found 'um in Toussan's room! He had a big bag full of  
doggie and kitty pet toys and supplies and stuff! " Goten turned to Gohan with an eager look on his face, " I think we're  
getting a doggie AND a kitty!!! "  
" Or maybe they're for Vegeta. " Piccolo rolled his eyes.  
" Hahaha, that's funny Piccolo-san! " Gohan smiled, then suddenly turned a pale green, " Oh dear God, what if they  
ARE for Vegeta!!! "  
" Can Toussan do that? " Goten looked confused.  
" Let's hope not. " Gohan gulped at the thought.  
  
/dl  
  
" HALT! WHO GOES THERE! HALT! WHO GOES _THERE_! HALT! _WHO_ GOES there? Hnn...HALT, WHO GOES THERE! Yeah, that one's  
good. " the security guard stationed by the front gates of the secret FBI lab holding Goku & Vegeta hostage practiced his  
line.  
The truck containing the semi-large group of Z senshi pulled to a halt infront of the gates.  
" Ah, " the security guard smirked, " HALT, WHO GOES THERE! Heh-heh, that's perfect. "  
" We're here delivering some precious cargo for the, err, alien project. " Yamcha said near-perfectly.  
" You're sure about this? " the guard narrowed his eyes.  
" Wow you said that amazingly sir, you should be in the movies! " Vejitto poked his head out the window, pushing  
Yamcha aside.  
" Hey! " the former bandit complained.  
" Aw, ya, ya really thinks so? " the guard said bashfully.  
" Of course! Why I'm sure you've done lots of movies before? "GUARDMAN", "The Guy Who Guards Me",  
"Fatbaldingguyinhismidfifties". " Vejitto rambled on.  
" Well, I WAS in a cereal commercial before. " the guard said proudly.  
" You know, that's facinating, but we'd hate to keep you from you're work and we really have to deliver these  
contents before we all suffer from radiation sickness and die a horrible gruesome death as mishapen blob-like forms! You  
think you could open the gates now before that happens? " Vejitto gave him a cheesy grin.  
" Of course! Anything for a fellow movie-fan! " the guard pushed the button that opened the gates, allowing the truck  
to easily pass through.  
" Heh-heh. That's all folks. " Vejitto smirked, sitting back in the passanger's seat and putting his hands behind his  
head.  
" Holy--how did you DO that!? " Yamcha gawked.  
Gohan stared at Vejitto, stupified, " He lies like Vegeta, but he's got this weird, Goku-like accent to his method. "  
" And that is one of the reasons why fusion-babies are invisible! " Vejitto boasted.  
" Gohan! " Goten whined, walking up to him, " Look what Kaasan did to my toy balls! " he held up two deflated rubber  
balls.  
" It serves you right for scaring me like that! " Chi-Chi snorted, " I thought that Ouji-plushie was taking advantage  
of the Goku-plushie!!! "  
" You really ARE deranged, aren't you? " Juuhachigou muttered.  
" What? " Chi-Chi blinked at her, blankly and unable to have heard the quiet comment.  
" Nothing important. " Juuhachigou replied.  
" So now what? " Kuririn asked.  
" Now we park the van, cover the cage with a cloth so that no one notices the plushies are plushies instead of the  
real thing, and roll it into the building. We find my Mommy and Daddy, then make the switch and get out of here. Easy! "  
Vejitto explained as he threw a fairly large red sheet overtop the cage holding the Goku and Vegeta plushies.  
" I guess that makes sense. " Kuririn said, helping them roll the cage out of the truck and down out of the parking  
garage into the building, " After all, how hard can it be to find Goku and Vegeta in-- " he froze as he stared into the  
labyrinthian maze that was the inside of the FBI research building, " --a place like this. "  
" Oh great! NOW you've gone and jinxed it and we'll NEVER find them! " Tenshinhan complained.  
" OF COURSE WE WILL FIND THEM!! " Chi-Chi screamed, " I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET THAT OUJI DO TO MY GO-CHAN WHAT I THOUGHT  
HIS PLUSHIE COUNTERPART WAS DOING TO GO-CHAN'S PLUSHIE COUNTERPART NOW CAN I!!! " she said, stomping past all of them.  
" Did any of you get that? " Tenshinhan asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone else shook their heads no, " Good, I  
didn't either. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Fly in the buttermilk, shoo fly shoo, fly in the buttermilk, shoo fly shoo, fly in the buttermilk, shoo fly shoo,  
skip to the loo my darling! " Goku sang off-key as the two saiyajins continued down the hall.  
" WHAT are you BABBLING about?! " Vegeta exclaimed, annoyed and keeping his vision to whatever was directly ahead of  
him.  
" Oh, I call it song-fusion! " Goku chirped.  
" "song-fusion". " Vegeta repeated dryly and already sick of what strange conversation lie ahead.  
" Yeah! It's when you start singing a song, and you can't remember what comes after a certain point, so you  
substitute another song for that part! " Goku explained, then went back to singing, " OHHHHH, who lives in a pinapple under  
the sea? Yo ho, blow the man down, the ship set a-ground on the shore of this deserted desert eisle, with--SPONGEBOB  
SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB, SQUARE---swing to your left and swing to your right, bow to your partner and  
hold on tight and the COW jumped OVER, the MOOOOOON! TADA! " he did a little bow, " Watch the tramcar please, we'll be here  
all week! "  
" Well Kakarrotto I didn't believe it could be done, but you've just reached another level of stupidity. " Vegeta  
twitched, holding his head and groaning.  
" I love rock-n-roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby, cuz all I want for Christmas is my two front teeth, my  
two front teeth, my two million dollars, if I had two million dollars, I would buy all the fish in the lakes and all the  
lakes and build a waterpark ontop of those lakes and we'd have waterslides and floatie rafts and tours of the grand canyon  
and the moutain with the four guys heads on it! " Goku switched mid-way from singing to rambling on happily.  
Vegeta growled, " I swear, Kakarrot, if you weren't naked back there right now I would plow my fist clear through  
your grotesquely large stomach and stuff the remains in your empty head so you'd actually have an organ in there that would  
allow you to hold a DECENT CONVERSATION!! "  
Goku giggled, then started to bravely sing again, " Veggie's gettin nothin, for Christmas, cuz Veggie's been nothin,  
but bad---man! Haha! Ah, whatever happened to that funny pink golf-shirt of yours anyway Veggie? "  
" Will, you, SHUT _UP!!!_ " Vegeta spun around and blinked in shock and surprise to see Goku was somehow magically  
back in his normal orange and blue gi outfit, " ... " Vegeta stared at him, dumbstruck, " How did you do that? "  
" Do what Veggie? "  
" Your clothes, where did you find your clothes and how long have you been wearing them?....AND WHERE ARE MINE!! "  
" Mmmm.......I DUNNO! " Goku grinned happily, shrugging. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Sometimes, you really frighten me, you know that? " he looked up at Goku with uncertainty.  
" It is nice to know that I am loved AND feared, little Veggie! " the larger saiyajin said, complimented.  
" ....uh-huh. " Vegeta turned around again, " Well, I guess as long as you're wearing clothes again it's alright for  
you to walk with me. "  
" YAY! "  
Vegeta did a double-take to see Goku now standing infront of him, bouncing up and down eagerly. The ouji sweatdropped  
, " When we get home, I'm going to have Bulma run a test and see if they inserted any caffeine into your body while we were  
unconsious. "  
" Chi-chan doesn't let me have caffeine little Veggie! " Goku chirped, " She says it makes me bouncy! "  
" So I see. " Vegeta said flatly, walking past him.  
" Aww, Veggie sounds so grumpy. " the larger saiyajin pouted, then grinned widely at him, " I think that calls for a  
nice big buddy-hug from Veggie's favorite big-buddy and peasant! "  
The ouji froze, " Don't you DARE! "  
Goku stopped, frowning in a sad way.  
" At least not until I find my training outfit again and can ditch this baka two-sizes-too-big jacket! " he snapped.  
Goku chuckled, " It looks more like a four-sizes-too-big jacket to me, little Veggie! " he grinned.  
Vegeta snorted and opened the jacket slightly, " Feh, baka thing. " the ouji grumbled, then pulled a double take to  
see his training shirt and pants underneath it. Vegeta whipped off the jacket to find he was indeed wearing his training  
outfit, gloves, and boots. The smaller saiyajin gawked at Goku incrediously, " ... "  
" :) "  
" HOW DO YOU _DO_ THAT!!! " Vegeta shrieked.  
" HEE~~~! "  
" ... " Vegeta's shoulders slumped to their sides, " Oh well, at least I have my proper clothing back, no use yelling  
at you for that. " he sighed.  
" Do not question a earned re-ward, little Veggie! " Goku grinned almost stupidly.  
" Uh-huh. " the ouji said dryly, then happily wiggled his fingers about inside his gloves, " Ahh, my little white  
gloves, I missed you. "  
Goku sweatdropped, then suddenly froze, sensing something, he turned around, confused, then shrugged it off and kept  
walking with Vegeta who was still overjoyed at the return of his gloves.  
" This is your daily ZTV news team, Sue and Dan, reporting live and in secret from inside the top-secret FBI compound  
, as you see behind us the two aliens have recently escaped the habitat they were locked in and are currently roaming about  
the building, any thoughts Dan? " Sue said in a quiet tone to her fellow reporter as a small group followed the saiyajins  
from far behind.  
" Well it's obvious they're in search of food, or a way to escape. " he replied, " With us is ZTV's zoologist and  
researcher, Dr. Rein Forrest. " Dan motioned to another woman who was with them, " Dr. Forrest, you're the expert, what can  
you tell us about what the aliens are currently attempting to do. "  
" Well Dan and Sue, according to the cataloges made by the research team, the aliens, who's species is classified by  
themselves as the "saiyajin" are somewhat of a primal race. Earlier this morning the smaller of the two broke out of the  
habitat by transforming into a giant gorilla-like monster. However as you recall, earth gorillas do not have tails, what  
puzzles scientists is which of the many forms these creatures can take on is their true form. " Forrest explained, " The  
smaller saiyajin, 'Vegeta', is currently in a rather grumpy mood due to his lack of food and sleep, however he is somehow  
comforted to be back in the outfit he was wearing when first captured. "  
" Veggie did you hear something? " Goku said uneasily, " Cuz I thought I heard something. "  
Vegeta sighed, " It's NOTHING, Kakarrotto. Now be quiet. " he said, annoyed.  
" 'Kakarrotto' appears to sense our presence somehow while 'Vegeta' ignores it. It seems to be a part of Vegeta's  
outer nature to appear in control of all situations. He is possibly the more powerful and therefore more dominating of  
whatever tribe or group he comes from, however neither of the saiyajin have shown to dominate the other. This leads me  
to believe they are on par or share their ranking withing their species community. "  
Vegeta paused, " I DO hear something. " he blinked, then whipped around, " AH-HA!!! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
The ouji shivered slightly, then turned around to face a confused Goku, " Kakarrotto! You are now acting as my  
peasant-shield! "  
" Huh? " Goku tilted his head.  
" That means stand and walk infront of me so that if anybody attacks us they won't spot my height-challenged stature  
behind your astoundingly big one. " Vegeta explained.  
" Aww, of course I will *protect* you lil-lil Vedge'ums. " Goku said, touched as he bent down and rubbed Vegeta's  
cheek, causing the ouji's face to turn bright red.  
" CUT THAT OUT AND GET UP BEFORE SOMEONE SEES ME!! " Vegeta snapped, angered and embarassed at the same time. Goku  
cheerfully shrugged and got up, then continued to walk.  
" Amazing! Kakarrotto has just caused an effect on Vegeta's face that for humans would only normally be achieved by  
standing upside-down on your head for 10 minutes. By the way kids, don't try this stunt at home. Abnormal blood-flow to the  
face can cause the lower half of the body to go numb from lack of blood, which, by the current way Vegeta is now walking,  
proves the point within itself. Perhaps this strange techinique is used to prevent one another from become too destructive  
and blasting us all to bits. Hahaha. " Forrest laughed lightly. The two newscasters paled in fright at the idea, " Vegeta  
is following Kakarrotto very closely. Species that thrive in packs normally depend on the protection of the larger members  
of their group. This seems to me exactly what Vegeta is doing. While both are abnormally strong compaired to humans,  
Vegeta's small height may make him easy prey for whatever other predators lurk on the saiyajin home planet. However, they  
are both about to be confronted with the lab's security team, which awaits them right behind the falsely-labeled exit sign.  
After captured the saiyajin will be taken in for more testing. But let me just say this, Sue and Dan, there go two brave  
little creatures. "  
" HA! " Vegeta whipped around again and shot a ki blast in the direction the newscasters and zoologist were hiding  
in. Gunfire erupted from the hallway, dozens of bullets heading towards the ouji. Vegeta yelped and jumped upward while Goku  
wobbled backward from the ouji's weight, ironically dodging all of the bullets successfully, " *whew*, I KNEW something was  
back there. " Vegeta snorted.  
" Aww Veggie, I luv u too! " Goku said warmly, hugging Vegeta tightly. The ouji looked down to see he had jumped into  
the larger saiyajin's arms.  
" Heh-heh, heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed uneasily, feeling his face heat up, " Umm, say, Kakay? "  
" Come on little Veggie 'o mine. We have suffered long enough and now it is time to go home. " the larger saiyajin  
said cheerfully, reaching for the doorknob.  
" Ka--Kakay? I uh, I was wondering-- " the little ouji stammered as Goku turned the doorknob.  
" --yes little Veggie? " Goku smiled, opening the door.  
" Well, you see Kakay, I....it's just that-- " Vegeta looked around nervously, then glanced back at Goku for a second  
only to freeze at the sudden agonized look on the larger saiyajin's face. Vegeta turned his gaze downward to see a  
tranquilizer dart in Goku's chest. He heard the sound of a gun reloading and narrowed his eyes in the direction of the open  
doorway to see at least 20 FBI officers standing there. Goku fell backward and to the ground, causing Vegeta to jump out of  
his ever-loosening grasp.  
Vegeta snarled with rage at the officers, " You...hurt him.... " the ouji burst into ssj2, " YOU HURT HIM!!!!!! " he  
screamed, then lept at the first officer and landed hard punch to his cheek, " CURSE YOU PIECE OF EARTH SCUM!!! "  
" Heh. " the obviously in-pain officer smirked, causing Vegeta to look at him in surprise, " Gotcha. "  
The ouji quickly looked down to see the dart already in his chest without even leaving the gun. He had jumped right  
into it.  
" Ohhhhh... " Vegeta groaned, wobbling backward, " No way....who knows what I'm going to wake up to this time! " he  
dizzily grabbed Goku under his arm and ran off until the drug fully kicked in. Vegeta let out one more burst of energy and  
catapulted them both down to the near end of the hall before passing out and falling back into his normal form.  
" Well, that takes care of that, huh? " another officer said as they all walked towards the saiyajins to take them  
away.  
" Remember, be kind to all animals. " Forrest pointed at them.  
" Relax lady, we're just going to take them for a little homemade checkup to find out what makes 'um both tick. " the  
second officer said as the others carried Goku and Vegeta away on stretchers. Vegeta stared lifelessly at the reporters  
and zoologist as he was being carried by.  
" That poor little guy. " Sue frowned, then turned back to the news camera, " That's our story for now, folks. This  
is Sue from ZTV saying, don't forget to give your pets a hug before you go to sleep. Goodnight everybody. "  
  
/dl  
  
" Are you two SURE you know which way you're going? " Chi-Chi said suspicously as she and the others pushed the  
sheet-covered cage along while the two fusions led the way.  
" Yeah, this hallway DOES look familiar... " Gohan trailed off.  
" Aww, don't worry, Vejitto knows exactly where we're going, don't you Ji-kun! " Gogeta piped happily.  
" ....I think we DID pass this hallway before... " Vejitto muttered in quiet panic.  
" What's that? " Gogeta asked.  
" Oh, nothing! Hahaha! Nothing at all! " the portara fusion grinned widely, then confidently marched foward until he  
passed a gumball-machine filled with malted-milk-balls. Vejitto paled at the little brown orbs and moved slightly to the  
oppposite side of the room as he walked.  
" And just where do you think you people are headed? " one of the scientists said from behind them.  
" Uh, we're just delivering the aliens to their destination, sir. " Vejitto laughed nervously, " It's, this way,  
right? " he pointed in the direction they were walking in.  
" Yes, just two doors down and to the left. " the scientist said. The group collectively breathed a sigh of relief as  
they made their way down, " But, didn't they catch the aliens from escaping already? " he said suspicously.  
" Hai, these are them. " Gogeta pointed to the cage with a cheesy smile. He pulled part of the Vegeta-plushie's hair  
out of the cage, " See? "  
" ... " the scientist cocked an eyebrow, " Alright then, carry on. "  
" *whew*! " Gogeta wiped the sweat off his brow. They approached the doorway only to have Gohan stop them.  
" Wait! We can't go in there! "  
" WHY _NOT_, GOHAN!! " Chi-Chi yelled.  
He shivered slightly, " Be--because we still like like movers. "  
" He's got a point. " Vejitto nodded in a serious pose, then glanced over at a scientist walking by and gave him a  
karate chop to the back of the head, knocking him unconsious. Vejitto ditched his mover's outfit and put the scientist's  
jacket over his gi, " There! Perfect! "  
The rest of the group sweatdropped.  
" The blended similarities between him and his parents are quite frightening, don't you think? " Juuhachigou said,  
surprised.  
" GOKU AND THE OUJI ARE _NOT_ HIS PARENTS!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" Aw Onna, don't burst a brain-cell over it. " Gogeta laughed, patting her lightly on the shoulder, which for Chi-Chi  
was agonizingly hard. She growled under her breath, " We'll all just follow my brother's lead and get inside the room in no  
time! " he explained. Gogeta sneaked around the corner and waited for someone to walk by. He heard footsteps approaching and  
lept out infront of the figure, " AH-HA!!! "  
" AHHHH!!! " the scientist screamed, " AHHHH AHHH AHHHHHHH--Gogeta? "  
" Bulma! "  
" Gogeta! " they both said happily, shaking each other's hands, " What are you doing here? "  
" Vejitto came up with a plan and we're here to rescue our Kaasan and Toussan before it's too late! " Gogeta nodded.  
" How ironic. _I_ came here to convince the head research members that Goku and Vegeat mean no real harm so its  
pointless for them to continue testing on them. " Bulma said, " But...why were you going to attack me? "  
" Hahaha! " Gogeta laughed nervously, then grinned, " Well to be honest with you, we were going to knock enough  
people unconsious so that each of us would have a lab coat to pose as the person we knocked out. You wouldn't happen to have  
any spare lab coats to spare us the trouble of knocking 1, 2,....8 other people unconsious, would you? "  
" Actually we have spare coats in the supplies closet. " Bulma stepped to the right and opened a door behind her to  
expose a dozen new lab-coats.  
" ALRIGHT!! " Gogeta cheered.  
" How did we ever miss the "Spare Lab Coats Closet" sign on the door? " Gohan said incrediously.  
" Bulma is my daddy and Uncle Veggie really in that room? " Goten asked eagerly, jumping up and down and pointing to  
the door they were about to deliver the cage to.  
" From what I've heard, yes. " she said, then looked over at the cage, confused, " What's THAT for? "  
" Umm, we were gonna pull a switch on them, you see. " Vejitto lifted the red sheet to reveal the life-sized Goku and  
Vegeta plushies sitting up and staring out through the bars.  
" I'm watching you. " Chi-Chi said in a low, threatening voice to the Vegeta plushie.  
Bulma cocked an eyebrow, " Well, that is disturbing. " she blinked, then perked up, " SO! Everybody ready to go save  
the REAL Goku and Vegeta? "  
" YEAH! "  
" HOORAY!! "  
" Sure, whatever. "  
" ALRIGHT! "  
" Eh. "  
" You SURE we can't just leave them the Ouji, you know, as a consolation piece-- "  
" CHI-CHI!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Uhhhh.... " Vegeta groaned, " Haven't I been drugged up enough during this fic? " he said, his partially-opened  
eyes already gazing about for some way out of wherever he was. There was a sheet over his body from the neck down.  
" Amazing! "  
" It's incredible! "  
" How can one organ THIS LARGE fit into a body THAT SMALL! "  
Vegeta cocked his drowsy head slightly to the left to see a small group of scientists wearing surgeon masks over  
their mouths staring at something in a very large jar.  
" And he's still ALIVE. It's astounding! " the second scientist said. Vegeta's eyes widened in slight paranoia. The  
ouji gulped and quietly reached for the white sheetovertop of him. Beads of sweat ran down his face as he carefully lifted it  
up off him just enough to get a peek. Vegeta felt the air in his lungs suck right out of them as he looked down to see his  
insides had been cut open and various organs had been removed.  
::My STOMACH!! They took my STOMACH out of my body and now they're EXAMINING IT while I lay here on this blasted  
table like a lab rat!!:: Vegeta twitched. He was also missing some minor organs but his heart was still there, ::But how can  
that be, to be undead---I mean, they took my stomach out and I'm not in the least bit of PAIN!:: he gawked, then froze as it  
hit him,  
  
/dl  
  
:::" Kakarrotto, for the record they couldn't have killed either one of us, we're both immortal--for the time being,  
remember! ":::  
  
/dl  
  
" Oh dear God. " Vegeta layed his head back onto the operating table, " That's why I'm not dead yet...but, but just  
because I'm immortal doesn't mean I'm invinisble. It just means I can't die...and if I can't die...and if they don't put my  
organs back soon...I'M GOING TO END UP A SAIYAJIN-VEGETABLE CONNECTED TO HUNDREDS OF MACHINES AND UNABLE TO MOVE!!! " he  
screamed in terror, " Oh this is bad, REAL bad...Kakay? KAKAY! " Vegeta looked around in a panic for Goku only to find the  
larger saiyajin laying on a similar table only a short distance away from him. Goku was staring up at the ceiling in a daze.  
Vegeta's eyes widened to see there were several needles in Goku's right arm and signs that the larger saiyajin had woken up  
before only to be struggled back to unconsiousness, " Kakay? Kakay I'm over here. Hello! Kakarrotto? " Vegeta gulped, then  
screamed at the top of his lungs, " KAKARROTTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! "  
" ... "  
" *pant*, *pant*, *pant*. " the physical pain from losing parts of his insides finally started to take their toll on  
him. It was then Vegeta noticed something stuck to the side of Goku's head, or rather, a small thin red line around his head.  
The blood rushed out of the smaller saiyajin's face as he glanced up and around and nearly had a heart attack at the sight  
of a small container on the near-empty shelf across the room that held a soft, smushy light pink glob in it. A white label  
was taped to the container with the words "Kakarrotto Koi" written on it.  
" Kakarrotto's brain...........YOU TOOK KAKARROTTO'S BRAIN CLEAR OUT OF HIS HEAD!!!! " Vegeta roared with rage, " YOU  
INGRATES HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO _MY_ PEASANT!!! I'LL KILL YOU!! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!! " the ouji was torn between seeking  
carnage and sobbing his eyes out.  
" Oh he'll be fine. Infact, it's almost as if you were both invinsible the way you survived having some of your  
organs taken out to be examined. " the first scientist said, " It's not like we can't put your stomach and liver back in your  
body. We're not adding any chemicals to it. "  
" Why did you take out Kakay's brain? " Vegeta said in a low growl.  
" He woke up about an hour ago and started wailing in terror while we were cutting your then-unconsious body open. It  
took four maximum doses of relaxents before he fell unconsious. We took out the brain to examine it and because he kept  
screaming in his unconsious. "  
" Can you put it back. " Vegeta snarled furiously while staring at the lifeless Goku; tears running down the ouji's  
cheeks.  
" I suppose we could try but-- "  
" CAN YOU PUT IT BACK!!! "  
" We'll DO the best we can, Mr. Oujisama. " he said, then heard a knock at the door. The scientists hurried towards  
to answer it.  
Vegeta watched the larger saiyajin, heartbroken, " Kakay... " he trailed off, his eyes watering with tears. Goku's  
head turned towards him and stared back. Vegeta cried out in pain as a wild throbbing jolted to his right ear, " AARG!! "  
Vegeta slapped one hand over his ear and groaned.  
" ....Veggie...... "  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he momentarily stopped crying. His jaw hung slightly open, " Ka--Kakarrotto-chan? "  
" Veggie..........I'm scared, Veggie........ " Goku choked out despairingly through dead eyes.  
::How can he still talk to me when his brain's in a plastic container on that shelf!!:: Vegeta thought, ::Bizarre..::  
he felt the chills. He subconsiously rubbed the now non-stop throbbing in his ear when another thought hit him, " Portara. "  
the ouji mouthed, " The earrings. Because of the bond made by those baka portara earrings you still have a little bit of  
your kaka-ness inside me like I have a little of my own ouji-ness inside you. That's the only reason why you can talk right  
now! " Vegeta said bitterly, " It doesn't even matter what I tell you because you have no way of remembering it, do you  
Kakay? All you know right now is what's going on in the moment and you forget it as soon as it pasts. " he sniffled, then  
paused, " In that case.....KakayIloveyouandI'ddoanythingforyouevenmakeyoumyoujoifitwouldmakeyoutruelyhappyandIwantyoutobe  
happyandformetobehappywithyoumorethananythingelseintheworld!!!! " Vegeta spouted out as quickly as possible, then let out  
a large sigh, " *WHEW*! I'm glad I got that over with! I don't think I could ever say something like that to you knowing  
you wouldn't forget it the second after I finished saying it. " he smiled and chuckled weakly. Goku smiled weakly back at  
him.  
" Veggie......where are we......? "  
" Well, we're in the examining room right now, but I promise I'll find a way to get us out of here and get your  
crazy kaka-brain back into your body. " Vegeta sniffled, still smiling. The ouji reached out and grabbed Goku's right hand  
with his left, then smiled confortingly at him.  
" Veggie's..nice...... " Goku said, trying to tighten his weakened grip.  
" Heh-heh, yeah, Veggie is nice. " Vegeta laughed embarassingly, a red blush line over his nose.  
  
/dl  
  
" WHADDA YOU _MEAN_ YOU CAN'T LET ME IN THERE!!! " Bulma screamed at the scientists.  
" Well, we're sorry Mrs. Briefs, it's just that we're conducting some very important experiments and-- "  
" --MY HUSBAND'S NOT YOUR TEST SUBJECT YOU LOONIES!! " Chi-Chi grabbed one of the scientists and angrily shook him by  
the collar.  
" Please, don't, do, that!!! "  
" Ugh, yah, that's really gonna help, Chi-Chi. " Juuhachigou sighed.  
" Mom, word of advice, maybe you should put him down so he can tell us what they did to Toussan and Vegeta... "  
" --then kill him. " Chi-Chi glared at the man.  
Gohan sweatdropped.  
" Listen here buster, if you don't let me in there to see my husband and best friend right now I swear I will have  
Capsule Corp end the amount of funding it's doing for your little sci-fi project and the only way you'll be able to afford  
any decent equipment after that is to sell baked goods on the corners of the streets in West City!!! " Bulma demanded.  
All the scientists froze. The third one opened the door, " Right this way, Ma'am. "  
" That's better. " Bulma said confidently, entering only to gasp at the sight before her. There was Vegeta's  
unusually large stomach sitting in a plastic container on the counter near his liver. A small organ with Goku's saiyajin  
name was sitting in a simliar container across the room. On two closely seated operating tables lay the two saiyajin,  
holding onto each other's hand and staring; Goku smiling weakly with Vegeta mirroring the expression but with tears rolling  
down his cheeks, " V--Vegeta? " she approached them, " Are you and Son-kun oh-kay? "  
" Fix Kakay's head. " the ouji said in a little voice.  
" Wha? " Bulma blinked.  
" They took Kakay's brain out of his head for trying to save me. They put needles in his arm to keep him quiet while  
they did that. He's very frightened, please put it back for us. " Vegeta said quietly.  
" Wait--you mean, they took Goku's BRAIN out of his head?! " Bulma gawked, " I, I know you're both immortal at the  
moment but don't you think that if Goku's brain was taken out of his head that he would--- "  
" They removed his brain, not his soul. Kakarrotto and I are connected through the portara fusion earrings. That is  
how he can just barely communicate with me. Fix him. " Vegeta squeezed the scared peasant's hand tighter.  
" Uh...yeah... " Bulma looked surprised at the situation, then looked back at the jar across the room and ran to get  
it. She picked it up, " Oh my God, this IS Goku's brain-- "  
" Fix him. " Vegeta stated again. Bulma was about to issue a snappy remark, but stopped realizing the current  
situation and started to pull back the thin red cords holding the part of Goku's head that was removed to take the brain out  
of.  
" This'll take a little while, oh-kay Vegeta? "  
" ... "  
" That means you'll have to let go of Goku's hand while I'm operating on him. "  
" NO!! " Vegeta snapped.  
" What? "  
" I'm the only one keeping Kakarrotto from going into hysterics over here! I need to hold on to the big baka's hand  
or he'll start to get frightened again! " Vegeta explained, then turned to Goku, " Just keep perfectly still, Kaka-chan.  
It'll be oh-kay. Bulma knows what she's doing. " he said re-assuringly. Goku lay still as Bulma operated on him, then felt a  
dizzy feeling 20 minutes later and fell back into a deep sleep.  
" There. " Bulma smiled, " Now all we have to do is wait and hope that when he wakes up his brain'll still be  
intact. "  
" WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAKAY!!! " Vegeta demaned at the snoozing saiyajin.  
" He's just tired, Vegeta. He fell asleep on his own. Now let him go. " Bulma patted Goku on the shoulder  
congradulatory.  
" Oh........So, as long as you're busy putting saiyajin body-parts back together... " Vegeta pulled down the sheet  
overtop of him to expose his currently-being-operated-on cut-open body. Bulma fell over in shock.  
" VEGETA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! " she exclaimed.  
" Kakarrotto needed help far worse than I do. " Vegeta said.  
" Wow, that's really mature of you, Vegeta. " Bulma said, impressed, " You must really care deeply for Son-kun,  
huh? " Vegeta's face went bright red, " I DO _NOT_ CARE ABOUT THAT BIG EMPTY-HEADED BAKA!!! That idea is merely a figure of  
your imagination!.......he IS going to pull through though, right? "  
" Probably, " Bulma said, " Now let's see, what's missing here-- " she pulled the sheet off to expose Vegeta's  
cut-open insides.  
" Umm, Bulma? Is it oh-kay for us to come in now? " Gohan asked.  
" Yeah, sure! " she waved them on, " Just be careful. I'm busy putting Vegeta's body parts back inside his body. "  
" They took the Ouji apart!? " Chi-Chi grinned, dashing over to the table and gawking to see indeed Vegeta's chest  
was cut open to expose multiple organs, all of which looked slightly mangled from being moved around into different positions  
, " WOW! They could've killed him by now! "  
" Yes, you would've liked that, wouldn't you Onna? " Vegeta said dryly. Chi-Chi's eyes bulged out of her head in  
shock at the fact that he was still consious and didn't look as if he was in any pain.  
" How--but--what the-- "  
" The "immortality" wish, remember? " Bulma sighed.  
" Oh....yeah... " Chi-Chi trailed off, then glared at Vegeta, " CURSE YOU FOR BEING ALIVE, OUJI!! "  
" NEH! " Vegeta stuck his tongue out at her, " Hmmph. I wonder what Kakay would think of hearing you say that. Why  
he'd probably LEAVE or DIVORCE you. "  
" Oh shuddup, Ouji! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
" Hahaha! " Vegeta pulled something small out of his pocket. A little black box which he then pressed down on a red  
button to.  
" 'CURSE YOU FOR BEING ALIVE, OUJI!' " the tape-recorder replayed.  
" BWAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed again.  
" OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi preparing to lundge.  
" Vegeta hold still! Your body shakes when you laugh and I don't want to accidentally poke a hole in your heart and  
have blood start spewing out! " Bulma complained.  
Vegeta stopped laughing and smirked at Chi-Chi, who then narrowed her eyes at Vegeta and grabbed the side of his  
operating table and started shaking it violently.  
" HOW DO YA LIKE _THAT_, HUH OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi laughed while shaking the table.  
" *SLAP*!!! "  
Chi-Chi wobbled back as she felt a sharp sting across the side of her face.  
" I don't like to hurt friends and family unless it's absolutely necessary, and in this case it was! " Vejitto glared  
at her, " If you kept doing that you'd kill my Mommy! " the fusion grabbed her by the collar, " AND NOBODY KILLS MY MOMMY!! "  
" That'aboy, Vejitto! " the ouji grinned, " Wait....Vejitto? What're you doing here? "  
" I made the plan that helped us get here to save you! " Vejitto said, proud of himself while grinning Son-style,  
" I'm a smart lil cookie as Daddy would say! " he dropped Chi-Chi to the ground, turning fully to face Vegeta and Bulma.  
Gogeta crept up behind Chi-Chi with a mallet, grinning evilly.  
" Don't kill her! Daddy'll get mad at us! " Vejitto exclaimed.  
Gogeta pouted, " Ohhh.....can I at least hurt her? " he perked up. Chi-Chi face-faulted.  
" OH-KAY! " Vejitto chirped.  
" WHAT?! " Chi-Chi shouted, then nearly dodged Gogeta's attack with the mallet, " WAHHHHH!!! "  
" Gohan would you hand me that container with Vegeta's stomach in it. I think I've got just about everything else in  
place. " Bulma said, adjusting slightly where she had put the liver back in. Gohan looked over at the jar holding the  
gigantic organ.  
" THAT fits inside VEGETA?! You gotta be kidding me?! " Gohan gawked as he grabbed the jar.  
" The capacity of my stomach adjusts its size to the amount of food inside it and to the amount of room in my body  
there is to contain it. " Vegeta explained, " Since it is in that jar and has more room, it has expanded to it's fullest  
size. "  
" I'd hate to see what my dad's stomach looks like. " Gohan paled, handing the jar over to Bulma, who adjusted her  
rubber gloves and took the stomach out.  
" Oh, EEW! Dear GOD, Vegeta! What did you EAT yesterday! " Bulma, along with the others, cringed at the sheer stench  
coming from Vegeta's stomach.  
" You know those pizzas we ordered the other day-- " Vegeta started off, smirking.  
" The ones you put mayonnaise on so nobody else could eat them once we all finally got to the table. " Bulma added  
flatly.  
" MAYONNAISE on PIZZA?! " Chi-Chi nearly gagged.  
" Do we like mayonnaise on pizza too? " Vejitto asked Gogeta, curious.  
" I dunno. " Gogeta shrugged, " Never tried it. "  
" Oh it's VERY GOOD. " Vegeta licked his chops, reminicing. The others turned a pale green. The ouji narrowed his  
eyes at them, " I LIKE TO EAT MAYONNAISE! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!! " he snapped.  
" No! No... " the others answered.  
" You've never seen him eat it out of the jar. " Bulma shuddered.  
" You're even WEIRDER than I previously thought! " Chi-Chi exclaimed to Vegeta.  
" I bet Kakay wouldn't think it was weird. " Vegeta snickered, " I bet he'd think it was "cute". "  
" Uh-huh. " Bulma sighed while connecting Vegeta's stomach back together with the other organs, " You know you're  
really not in a position to be making those sorts of remarks. "  
" Ohhhhh.... " Goku groaned, still unconsious.  
" KAKAY! " the ouji grinned with relief, sitting up only to let out a garbled yelp and fall back down.  
Bulma sweatdropped, " Don't be in such a hurry. He's not even awake yet and I still haven't sown your chest back up,  
and you have any idea how much blood you lost! "  
" So? I am the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji! I am used to losing a little blood. " Vegeta said boastfully.  
" ...Vegeta, you're either going to have to lay in bed for the next 3 weeks without barely any movement at all or I'm  
going to have to do a blood transfusion to get your body back up to speed. " Bulma folded her arms.  
Vegeta laughed, " HA! And just WHERE do you think you're going to get any compatable type O saiyajin bloo--- " he  
froze and glanced out of the corner of his eye at the larger saiyajin who had passed from unconsiousness to sleep, " --huh,  
huhuhuhuhuhuh....huhhuh, huhuhuhhuhuhuhuhuhud. "  
" Yah, that pretty much sums it up. " Bulma nodded.  
" You know what, spending 3 weeks in bed suddenly sounds like a nice way to recuperate. " Vegeta laughed nervously,  
then made a cut motion with his hand under his neck, " When Kakarrotto wakes up, we pretend this option does not exist. "  
" What? Why?! "  
" BECAUSE, being the "generous" person he is to his "little Veggie", Kakarrotto will obviously want to donate some  
blood to me. If he donates some blood then it makes another bond!!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " AND I HAVE ONE TOO MANY "BONDS"  
TO THE BIG BAKA ALREADY!! " he pointed to his right ear, " This is from the fusion. "  
Vejitto waved happily to the group.  
" But when saiyajin bond with each other through blood, it's very strong and it's for LIFE. Meaning I couldn't get  
rid of it if I tried. This portara-fusion link is beans compaired to an actual "bond". AND I DON'T WANT A KAKARROUJO!! "  
" Speaking of "Kakarroujo", where the heck is Bura? She's been absent this entire story? " Gohan said, confused,  
" Not that I'm complaining, it's just-- "  
" --don't jinx it! " Vejitto sweatdropped. Gohan stopped talking.  
" Mirai Trunks hasn't showed up around either. " Gogeta added.  
" Oh, Mirai came to help me but we split up about halfway into the building, he's probably at the other end looking  
for us. " Bulma said as she continued sowing Vegeta's chest back up, " I should call him after I'm done here, just to let  
him know we're oh-kay. "  
" Bura's absence still frightens me with a shuddering forshadow. " Gogeta gulped.  
" Oh forget about it. " Vegeta brushed it off, then looked over at Bulma, " Can I get up now? "  
" NO! I told you before, Vegeta, you're going to need bedrest for the next 3 weeks straight! " Bulma pointed at him,  
then smirked, " Of course, if you would rather have Son-kun lend you some blood, he'd probably be more than happy to share  
a part of himself with you. "  
Vegeta paled, " Fine. " he tried to regain some confidence, " Somebody get me a wheelchair! "  
" Oh-kay Mommy! " Vejitto shouted, running out into the hall and returning with one.  
" Oh you don't need a wheelchair. You're gonna need more like a stretcher. " Bulma chuckled.  
Vegeta gulped.  
" Ohhhhhhhhhh......my head really hurts.... " Goku groaned, opening his eyes slightly and sitting up.  
" GO-CHAN! You're alright! " Chi-Chi said happily.  
" Chi-chan? " he said groggily as she grabbed both his hands. Goku smiled sleepily at Chi-Chi, then suddenly bolted  
to attention, " OH NO! VEGGIE! THEY'RE GONNA HURT VEGGIE! THEY'RE GONNA-- "  
" He's right over here and he's perfectly fine if you discount the fatigue. " Bulma sighed, pointing to Vegeta.  
" Hi Kakay. " he smirked, waving slightly.  
Goku's eyes welled up with tears of joy, " VEHHHHHHH-GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! " he lept off his table  
and at the ouji's, " OH MY POOR SWEET LITTLE VEGGIE-CHAAAAN!! Are you oh-kay? Did they hurt you bad? Here lemmie hug you  
real real tight! " the large saiyajin sobbed happily as he grabbed Vegeta off the table and hugged tightly against him,  
" Veggie, Veggie I saw them put that big scary carving knife into your soft little body. Is it all better now? " Goku  
sniffled.  
" Well why don't you check and see? " Vegeta said innocently as Goku lifted up the ouji's shirt to expose the  
stitches Bulma had used to sow him back up.  
" ... " Goku stared in shock, then let out a little noise, " WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! VEGGIE'S  
TUMMY WAS OPENED AND CLOSED BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!!! "  
" Yeah, pretty much. " Vegeta shrugged, bright red in the face.  
" Oh Veggie, *sniffle* it looks so painful *sniffle* but we made it! And now that we've made it we can figure out a  
way to contact the others! " Goku sniffled happily.  
" Actually... " Vegeta trailed off, pointing over his shoulder to where the others were standing and staring.  
" ...oh. " Goku blinked, hugging Vegeta tightly, " HI EVERYBODY!! "  
" HI GOKU!! " they collectively answered. The larger saiyajin grinned with delight.  
" Wow Son-kun! You seem alright for somebody who had their brain removed and put back in. " Bulma said, surprised,  
then grinned, " I must be even more of a genius than I previously thought Hahaha! "  
" ... " Goku blinked, " I had my BRAIN taken out of my BODY!? "  
" It was very frightening. " Vegeta paled, reminded of it.  
" Aww, was Veggie as worried about me as I was of him? " Goku smiled.  
" Yeah! You scared Mommy real bad! " Vejitto grinned at them. Vegeta flushed red and grumbled, " Aw, just joking with  
you, Mommy! "  
" Hai, we were ALL worried about you! " Gogeta added happily.  
Goku poked at the stop where his head had been choped in two, " Wouldn't I have been dead from this? "  
" Well, normally, yes, but seeing as we're both immortal, we both easily survived. " Vegeta explained, Goku still  
holding the ouji out infront of him, " And you know what's even better? " Vegeta smirked, " Since we both came back from  
near-death experiances, our ki powers just doubled over several times!! Now we're even MORE invincible! "  
" Oh joy. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" Well, let's get going then guys. " Bulma said, " Goku, do you mind carring Vegeta out to the van. His body's pretty  
much immobilized and is going to stay that way for the next 3 weeks if he wants to recooperate properly. "  
" Haha! YES! No Ouji for 3 whole weeks! " Chi-Chi cheered as they left.  
" Kakay you'll stay by my bedside to protect me and nurture me back to full health, right? " the little ouji said,  
giving Goku a pair of big sad eyes.  
" Awwwwwwwww.....of COURSE I will nurture my sweet little Veggie! " Goku hugged him even tighter, " I will be the  
best doctor/nurse/health-helper person EVER, little buddy! "  
" Good. I'll get out a sleeping bag for you. " Vegeta said, then stuck his tongue out in Chi-Chi's direction, " NEH!"  
" Hmmph! " Chi-Chi snorted.  
" Hey Veggie, what're our fusion-babies doing here anyway? " Goku blinked, confused.  
" Oh, they came here to save us. " Vegeta explained, " Actually, they executed their plan perfectly. Just like ME! "  
he grinned. Both fusions nodded proudly.  
" We saw you on the tv and that's how we found out. " Gogeta said, then walked over to the sheet-covered cage, " We  
were going to switch you both with the life-sized plushies of yourselves to lead the scientists into thinking their  
experiments had somehow caused it to happen. " he lifted up the sheet.  
" Kaka-chan! "  
" Plushie! " both saiyajins gasped.  
" I guess that means they want us to let them out, huh. " Vejitto blinked.  
" Guess so. " Gogeta easily pulled the two plushies out and held one under each arm as they all followed Bulma back  
out to the exit.  
" Are we really going to have to go back in that moving truck again? " Chi-Chi sighed, " No offense, but I'd feel  
better if the Ouji was strapped down somewhere where he couldn't touch my Go-chan. " she narrowed her eyes at Vegeta.  
" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I CAN BARELY MOVE MY BODY!! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" Relax guys, I brought a limo capsule. We can all ride home in style! " Bulma replied.  
" YAY!! LIMO!! " Goku cheered, " I LOVE RIDING IN LIMOS!! "  
" You know, Kakay, once Onna's gone to that big place in the sky, we can go for rides together in the limo all the  
time. " Vegeta smirked.  
" WOW realllllly?.... " Goku trailed off w/big sparkily eyes, musing.  
" OH SHUDDUP, OUJI!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Welcome back to ZTV's morning show. I'm Sue Somebodyelse! Today our lead story is on the sweet little saiyajin  
captured by our scientists earlier this week along with his large friend. It seems some of the experiments imposed on the  
aliens were inhumane and kept secret from the public. Dr. Bulma Briefs, vice president of the Capsule Corperation and  
caretaker to the smaller of the two saiyajins exposed the plot and threatened to sue the entire company if they had done  
any long-term damage to either saiyajin. Luckily she was able to repair the surgical harm caused. The smaller saiyajin  
had to have his stomach and liver placed back in his body while the larger saiyajin had to have his entire brain put back  
into his skull. Both saiyajins are recovering nicely and should be back on their feet in a month. On a lighter note,  
Vegeta Oujisama, the little alien who this entire situation was brought up about in the first place, has decided to let  
ThemeParks 'R Us continue their outer-space theme park which uses the saiyajin's image as one of it's marketing characters.  
He also says he enjoys riding the park's largest rollercoaster "Galaxy" and that once his body is completely healed he'll  
be taking a trip back to ride it again. Hahaha. " she laughed lightly, then turned to her newspartner " Now isn't that  
cute? "  
" That was real nice of you to let them keep their Veggie-theme-park, little buddy! " Goku smiled as he sat on the  
side of Vegeta's bed, watching the tv while in his pajamas. Vegeta had shown him earlier where the spare sleepingbag was  
and Goku had set it up on the floor to the right of Vegeta's bed. Goku's feet were dangling over his sleepingbag at the  
moment.  
" Yes, well, it's not too often you get to have your picture on a mug just for being considered to be "cute". "  
Vegeta replied, " And that rollercoaster IS fun.........AND this park is just one more thing for me to annoy Onna about til  
she finally looses her mind and goes bananas! " he grinned.  
" I do like bananas, little Veggie. " Goku nodded, off-topic.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Uh-huh.....say Kakarrotto, you think you can hand me some more strawberry smoothie over  
there? " the ouji craned his neck towards the smoothie Goku was holding in one hand. The larger saiyajin had been left to  
feed Vegeta liquids and light solid foods until his body healed enough for him to move his arms without causing extreme  
pain. The ouji had actually complied with eating less foods, seeing as the more he ate, the more often he needed to use  
the bathroom, and by the situation he was in he would rather crap in his pants then let Goku help him to the toilet.  
" Of course little Veggie. Anything you need I will get it for you. " Goku said happily as he held the smoothie and  
straw towards Vegeta, who sipped some of the drink from it, " Is it yummy? "  
" Mmm! " the smaller saiyajin nodded contently.  
" Awwwwwwwww, lil-lil Vedge'ums thinks it's a yummy drink! " the larger saiyajin said with a mushy expression on his  
face, " Oh! Veggie you got a lil smudge on your cheek. " Goku giggled, then grabbed a napkin and rubbed it off, " There!  
Who's my favorite little Veggie in the whole wide world! "  
" Don't push it. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Heeheeheeheeheehee! " Goku giggled more quietly.  
" MOM-EEEE! " Vejitto grinned as he and Gogeta poked their head in the doorway, " We're going to go back on-duty now  
that we know you're going to recover oh-kay! "  
" Ohhh.. " Goku pouted, " I always hate saying goodbye to me-n-Veggie's little fusion-babies... " he sniffled,  
" GOODBYE GOGGIE AND JI-CHAN!!!! "  
" BYE!! " Gogeta chirped, " Toussan! "  
" Hm? " Vegeta looked up at him, well, as high as he could look without extreme pain.  
" Toussan, we heard you can go compact oozaru now! When you get all better can you call us up and we can come here  
and you can teach it to us? " Gogeta asked eagerly.  
" I've always wanted to see what it would be like to have compact oozaru fangs. " Vejitto smirked menacingly.  
" Compact oozaru form gives Veggies FANGS?! " Goku gawked.  
" Yes, but YOU were too busy getting all mushy over my fur to pay attention to my teeth. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
" Oh Veggie's teeth are VERY PRETTY. " Goku smiled. The ouji glowed bright red for a moment, then shook it away.  
" As a warning, your fur will be red as far as I know. " Vegeta explained to the fusions, " If either of you has  
inherited Kakarrotto's fur-color, it will be something different. "  
" What color is 'something different'? " Gogeta asked curiously.  
Vegeta sighed, " I have no idea. " he glanced over at Goku, who had a big dum smile on his face, then back at the  
fusions, " It's probably a color that's truely as bizarre as the big peasant himself, so God help you if you have THAT  
particular gene. "  
" Oh. " both fusions paled.  
" Well, we'll see you then. Goodluck Mommy and Daddy! " Vejitto waved, then teleported away.  
" BYE!!! " Gogeta teleported home also.  
" They're such good kids. " Goku smiled warmly, " *sniffle* They make their mommy/daddy/undecided-parental-title  
SO PROUD! *sniff* "  
" Yup, that they do. " Vegeta added, " ....now gimmie more smoothie. "  
" Comin right up little Veggie! :) "  
  
/dl  
  
" Ahh, home sweet home away from home. " Vejitto sighed contently as they teleported back to h.f.i.l, " I have to  
admit I did miss pushing these guys around. "  
" I hope Freeza didn't do anything bad while we were gone. He seemed really mad at us. " Gogeta looked around.  
" Ph! Now YOU'RE the worried one? Relax, Goggie. We can beat that purple lizard into the ground with only our feet  
if we wanted to! " Vejitto laughed, then froze, noticing something, " Uhh, Goggie? "  
" Yeah? "  
" Is it just me, or is everybody around here staring at us funny. " Vejitto whispered back.  
Gogeta suddenly felt uneasy also, " Yeah, it's creepy. " he shivered, putting his security guard coat back on.  
Vejitto walked up to a random ogre, " Hey mister, what's with everyone and all the creeped-out looks? "  
The blue ogre looked down at him, " Freeza said you both traveled to the living world to save Goku and Vegeta. "  
Vejitto smiled, " Aw, is THAT all! Well yeah, we're security so we're allowed to travel back and forth between realms  
to help those in need and-- "  
" --are they really your PARENTS? "  
Vejitto and Gogeta froze.  
" Wh--who told you THAT? " Vejitto backed up nervously.  
" Freeza. "  
" WHAT?!! " Vejitto exclaimed.  
" You both DO show a resemblance to both Goku and Vegeta. " Cell stepped forward, examining the saiyajins.  
" You don't know that for sure! " Gogeta stuck his tongue out.  
" Peh, like I need 'Freeza' to tell me THAT much. If you ignore appearances for appearances sake and for how young  
you are along with your clothing compaired to the other saiyajins who were blown up on Bejito-sei, your NAMES should speak  
for themselves. Gogeta and Vejitto. Why, you practically flip them around and you've got Vegeta and Go...jitto....AH! That  
stupid name conflict of Vegeta's. GoKU or KakarroTTO. See? "  
" He IS right, 'Jitto. It IS pretty obvious. " Gogeta nodded.  
" Oh shuddup, Goggie. " Vejitto felt a headache coming on.  
" So, is it true? "  
The fusions turned to see the members of the Ginyu Force, including Captain Ginyu in his frog body.  
" Is what true? " Gogeta asked.  
Gurdo spoke up, " Umm, that, you know-- "  
" --the rumor that Goku and Vegeta have been doing the hanky-spanky with each other since they destroyed that Majin  
Buu character. " Jeice ended, grinning wickedly at them, " That is how they had you two, right? "  
" Oh.......my ears..... " Vejitto twitched, holding his hands tightly over his ears as if feared that blood would  
start spewing out of them.  
" HEY! THAT IS NOT TRUE AT ALL!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT OUR MOMMY AND DADDY!!! " Gogeta yelled, " THEY DO _NOT_ DO THAT  
AND THAT WAS _NOT_ HOW WE WERE BORN! I'M THE RESULT OF THEIR FUSION-DANCE FROM ANOTHER TIMELINE AND VEJITTO HERE WAS MADE  
BY THE MAGIC OF THE PORTARA EARRINGS! "  
" Oh.....really? " Jeice blinked. Gogeta landed a punch from above that drove him into the ground.  
" YES, REALLY!!! " he turned to Vejitto, " Come on big brother, let's go find Freeza and grind him into dust! "  
Vejitto groaned, " Dispeling THIS rumor is gonna take a while... "  
" That's oh-kay, Ji-kun! We like challanges anyway! " Gogeta chirped, running off.  
Vejitto watched him speed off, then sighed, " I knew we should've hired a substitute security guard while we were  
gone... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
2:38 AM 5/11/03  
THE END  
Chuquita: *WHEW*! Such a long chapter. Congrads to anyone who made it through reading how much I just wrote!  
Goku: Yes. (cheers) CONGRADULATIONS!!!  
Chuquita: Thank God my next fic is only a two-parter and hopefully a short one. It's the alternate ending "what happens  
after Goku shot off into the sky w/Uub" fic I've been planning forever.  
  
Uub-uddy/Veggie's revenge: NO ONE dumps the saiyajin no ouji as his little buddy and gets away with it. At least, that's what  
Vegeta thinks. After Goku takes off with Uub at the end of dbz, Veggie does some thinking, reflecting, and decides the best  
option would be to destroy Uub and regain the position he values so dearly. How is he planning on doing it? Will Veggie EVER  
leave Goku alone? Will Goku even find out what the ouji is up to? Find out!  
  
Chuquita: Nekoni said some other people did alternate ending fanfics, but as far as I know they were all one-shots. I  
actually have two different endings to part 2 this one but I think I'm decided on that for now. Oh! And I want to thank  
Maria Cline so much for the idea of having the scientists take Goku and Veggie's organs out and the idea of having a zoo  
person narrate like they were out in the wild on safari. Anyone has any ideas for stuff that'll go on in the next fic,  
put it in the review. I'll have a full list of my upcoming stories in my 4th Piccolo mini-fic that I'm writing after the  
next story!  
Vegeta: (looks at summary) I agree, Toriyama DID jip me, again.  
Chuquita: I think he did that and also kept you from having a major part in the beginning of gt because he was worried  
something might happen between you and Son the way things were going through the Kid Buu fight and all so he shattered the  
whole relationship as quickly as possible.  
Vegeta: "Something" what----oh. (gets it) That something.  
Chuquita: (pales) Yah.  
Vegeta: That would explain GT me's ugly appearance and Kakarrotto being chibified real well.  
Goku: (confused) What is "something"? Tell me!  
Vegeta: (to Chu) I wouldn't do THAT to Kakarrotto! Akira's paranoid, that's what it is. HE CONTROLS ALL OUR INTERACTIONS  
AND BATTLES IN THE MANGA!!! WHAT'S HE TO WORRY ABOUT!  
Chuquita: The fans.  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow at her)  
Chuquita: He gives into them a lot throughout the series.  
Vegeta: Yeah, but--  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: You really think they'd send in loads of snail-mail to ask him to do that??  
Chuquita: (still pale) I try not to think about it.  
Goku: (happily) Speaking of thinking about trying not to think about things you don't want to be thinking of! It's answer  
the reviewer letters time!  
Chuquita: (less pale) That it is, Son-kun! This is for people who reviewed chapter 3 and asked questions!  
To Callimogua: You're welcome! :)  
Vegeta: That wasn't a question? (confused)  
Chuquita: She asked a question in part 2. I'm saying your welcome for her thanking me.  
Vegeta: (enlightened) Oh.  
To Nekoni: Yay! Two people remembered Veggie's *looks up name of attack* Ah! A "Power Ball". Hope you liked it.  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) (sarcasm) "Power ball"? Well, that's creative isn't it?  
Vegeta: (smirks) I happen to think it's a convienent technique.  
Chuquita: (quoting manga-Veggie) "Only the greatest saiyajins can use it" "it compresses the planet's atmosphere into an  
energy ball that reflects 17 million zeno".  
Goku: (happily) My little Veggie is SO SMART! (clasps his hands together)  
Vegeta: (grins)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops at Veggie) What a ham.  
Goku: I like ham!  
Chuquita: It's a shame that from db's 11 onward and dbz's 11 onward viz is making the books smaller :P  
Goku: Aw, poor Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: Eh, it's oh-kay though. I think they're downsizing or something because they stopped the monthly ones too.  
(I really miss the "Ask Vegeta" things they had in the editorial section).  
Goku: "Ask Veggie"? (happy) _I_ like asking VEGGIE!!  
Vegeta: (bright red) (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: At least they still sell them around here. I have to wait til June 11th, but from what I've heard Viz made it a  
whole lot harder to get them overseas. So far I have all the ones that've come out (in normal big-size too! :) )  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Good for you.  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Some dbz fans collect action figures, some collect the dvds, I collect the chunky-books/graphic novels.  
(to Son) I've also been getting Shounen Jump and in the newest one came with a drawing of the main character from each of  
the mangas in there. (I'm going to scan this for anyone who wants to see it) And you and the audiance'll never BELIEVE how  
Toriyama draws Goku's face now.  
Goku: Well the last time he drew me regularly WAS 8 years ago...  
Chuquita: Heh, I was still in elementary school. (looks at manga Goku's face) But STILL! It's like he remembered how to  
draw everything BUT his face!  
Vegeta: That does look a little too sacarine sweet, even for Kakarrotto. (pales) I wonder how I'd look now?  
Chuquita: Hm? Oh you'd probably still look the same, he still draws the characters that have your facial-like features  
generally the same way. It's just Goku who changed. Actually a lot of stuff in "Sandland", the newer Toriyama manga in  
the book, looks influenced by Majin Buu, Dabura, Gotenks, and the Kais. I'm waiting out to see any dbz-like character make  
a backround appearance.  
Vegeta: Ha! If he can't find a way to make Kakarrotto look normal, I'd rather not make an appearance.  
Chuquita: Back to the questions!  
To Sakura-chan: Thank you so much! I did put a lot into this one because I had so many ideas for it. I looked at some of  
my older stuff from last year and I can definately tell my writing's evolved since then. :D  
To Miyanon: Yeah, Veggie is crazy in his half-moon-exposed stage (grins) Actually I've heard people do get a little crazier  
around a full moon. That's where the luna thing came from; lunatic. Veggie couldn't keep his brain on straight :D In the  
Freeza saga it's proven Veggie CAN swim (he paddles his legs a lot like a motorboat ::giggle:: He also doesn't use his arms  
too much) but in the state he was in his brain was too wacked-out to do it properly so he couldn't swim.  
Yay! You got the artifical moon idea right too! I'm happy people remembered about that attack.  
Here is the update :) Sorry it's late but it's just so big (as you can see).  
To Maria Cline: Yah, for some reason I couldn't think up a good bizzare Goku-ism for the last chapter before I uploaded it,  
but don't worry there's one for this chapter! :) Thanks again for the idea! Happy you like the fusion-babies. They'll be  
appearing off and on in future stories depending when they're needed. Tell me when that sequel fic is done :) My computer  
erased what part of it was in the e-mail when it's brain got zapped away 3 months ago.  
Vegeta: Kami, has it really been that long already?  
Chuquita: (pales) Yah, weird huh? Sometimes I still go over to the spot on the desktop where my "Kirby; Part 2" folder sat  
containing all my images and sub dbz eps...*sad-sigh*...  
Vegeta: Eh, dba'll bring them back eventually.  
Chuquita: I hope so! I'm going to e-mail them and ask about it when they get to the tail-end of the gt episodes they're  
currently airing.  
Goku: HOO-RAY! I luv my sub voice, it's so cute!  
Vegeta: (smirks) I like how my sub voice is deep and suavé.  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) "suavé"??  
Vegeta: ...don't mind me. Just finish the replies.  
To Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: I guess that makes sense *has yet to check link to song though*. I finally got my no-audio  
uneditted clip of that back. I gotta admit it was nice seeing Veggie with his tail back, even though he lost his clothes  
instead. My own theory was that it was Veggie sending Goku a message beyond the grave (Goku doesn't know what King Vegeta  
looks like and probably doesn't remember Bardock OR chibi Veggie) It was like the final revealing to him that he is a  
saiyajin, to accept it, be proud of it, and kick Freeza's butt from here to nantucket!  
Vegeta: Where's nantucket?  
Chuquita: I dunno, it was the first city/town that came to mind.  
Goku: But we're in NJ....is there a Nantucket in NJ?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Who knows.  
Vegeta: (sighs) Ugh...  
To Kurochan: Thank you so much! I liked the Veggie hissing thing as well. Afterall he growls, snarls, and makes angered  
noises from deep in this throat, no reason why he wouldn't hiss as well.  
Goku: Heeheehee, "angered noises".  
Chuquita: As for insperation, God it comes from a lot of places. Stuff I've seen in actual dbz episodes, things that've  
happened to me, things I've seen on other shows, and then there's ideas that just hit me out of the blue. Heck, my first  
dbz fanfic idea came to me during a 10th grade world-history class while watching a video on spanish royalty (which somehow  
laid the seed for "Veggienapped") Some stuff also comes from ideas from comic strips I read (Anything from Peanuts to  
Get Fuzzy to the many other ones I read) So, yeah, there's a whole bunch of different places that give me ideas. Then I  
plan out about 90% of the scenes in my head and type it all out. There's this little pocket of random stuff that's in my  
fics that wasn't planned out yet ends up making me laugh when I type it. I know if I start laughing while typing or if I  
think to myself "oh I shouldn't do this to him/her but it's so funny I have to" then I know it's good. The latter was the  
case w/the Veggie-in-a-wedding-dress in part 2.  
To FrEaKyMe: Ooh, I'd make a Veggie & Goku plushie for myself if I could sow. I'm hoping that when the "live action movie"  
comes out that Funi'll sell some plushies then. Hey, when the Cowboy Bebop movie came out Suncoast sold a bunch of Ein  
plushies, so why not sell some dbz plushies. I should e-mail Funi & suggest it. If they sold saiyajin plushies, I'd buy them.  
I might do something for mother's day. The mother's day Corner special'll probably be in the story I have coming up where  
Chi-Chi uses one of Bulma's inventions to erase all of Veggie's memories of Goku out of his head. Long story, I'll talk about  
it later.  
Goku: (happily) Thank you to everybody who reviewed and read the story!  
Chuquita: (nods) Mmm-hmm! Hope you enjoyed it! Goodbye til probably next week or later this week!  
Vegeta: (looks at clock) (sighs) Ugh, it's 3:42 in the morning...I'm going to bed.  
Goku: But Veggie it's Saturday! The night is young!  
Chuquita: Actually it's Sunday now.  
Vegeta: Why didn't you do this EARLIER then? (rubbing his eyes)  
Chuquita: I'm busy on Saturdays so I can only write real early or real late.  
Vegeta: (yawns) [falls asleep in his chair]  
Goku: (to Chu) (happily) Well I feel BOUNCY as ever!  
Chuquita: You're ALWAYS bouncy.  
Goku: (grins) That I am!  
Chuquita: See you next time everybody!  
Goku: And now another Veggie-haiku! [pulls out little piece of paper and squints at it]  
Vegeta: (embarassed) Oh dear God... [plugs head with two pillows]  
Goku: (reading his little poem)  
My Veggie is fun  
He likes to pull crazy stunts  
Let's play for a while  
Chuquita: Aw, that was cute, Son-kun!  
Vegeta: (unplugs ears) Surprisingly tame.  
Goku: (happily) Do not microwave Veggies longer than 30 seconds on high or else they shall explode. (does a little bow)  
Thank you! (instantly falls asleep)  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: (to Son) I AM _NOT_ FLAMMABLE!!  
Goku: (grin) (wide-awake) Wanna find out?  
Vegeta: (sweatdrop) ... 


End file.
